Of Lions and Dragons
by shiroi nami
Summary: Updated Chapter 17! When a powerful sorceress and a powerful sorcerer meet, can they put their differences aside to face destiny together? Or will the unexpected need and love of the other bring them closer...S+S ((Little bit of E+T))
1. Default Chapter

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter One

Disclaimer

Konnyanychiwa! Guess what? I own CardCaptor Sakura! *Watches an advancing horde of angry people* Hehehe, well maybe I don't own CCS but I do own Syaoran! * Angry mob advances again* Okay, okay I don't own CCS or Syaoran but I do own this story so enjoy and R&R!

Author's Notes

Hey everyone it's me, Little Sakura! Arigatou to all you people that reviewed "The Right Kind of Wrong" it really meant a lot to me. Well here I am bringing you another story, and attempting to make it successful. This is rated 'R' once more so the same warning applies. This is mostly an S+S story (I know, I know, I'm obsessed…and proud of it!) To the request of some of my reviewers I am adding my first attempts at Eriol and Tomoyo romance moments and will probably throw in some Chiharu and Yamazaki moments, too. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hurry Kero-chan, hurry!"

A majestic mane-less lion responded by bounding at lightning speed through the dense thickets and growling in response. A young woman of seventeen clung onto the fur of her guardian as her short honey brown hair blew wildly in the wind and her emerald eyes narrowed in concentration. 

Kerberos burst from the foliage and stopped. Kinomoto Sakura looked around, green eyes darting back and forth scanning their surroundings. _"It's here."_ Taking a necklace from around her neck, Sakura held the item in the palm of her hand. It was a gold and red bird shaped necklace with two white wings adorning the sides. Sakura closed her eyes and focused her energy on the key.

_O key which hides the powers of Darkness_

_Reveal thy true form to me_

_I Sakura command you under contract _

_Release!_

            The small key began to glow with golden light and transformed into a staff, coming to rest in Sakura's hands. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she looked to Kerberos. 

            "Be careful Sakura, this is an attack spirit, not to mention one of the Elementals. Be on your guard, it could strike when you least expect."

            Sakura nodded and grasped the staff firmly with both hands. Suddenly a pulse of magical energy coursed through her body. "Over there!"

            Sakura and Kerberos arrived at the edge of a great lake, peaceful and serene. Lush forests surrounded the lake, reflecting on the crystal clear water and glittering with the light of the midday sun. The lake was completely still not a ripple to be seen. Sakura bent down on the shore of the lake and peered into the water; something wasn't right. 

            Kerberos snapped his head towards the middle of the lake. "Sakura…"

            "Nani?"

            "It's here, I can feel it."

            "Demo…where is it?"

            The magical energy once again filled her, more powerful this time. Sakura looked into the middle of the lake and discerned a faint sense of movement. Small ripples spread from the edge of the lake to the shore, growing in sized with each receding wake. Wave after wave crashed to the shore as the once pristine water grew in turbulence.

            "Kero-chan!"

            Kerberos swept under Sakura bringing her onto his back and spreading great white wings from his back. Both guardian and mistress were lifted into the air, soaring above the lake. A whirlpool began to form beneath them and waves leapt at them, trying to lure them to a watery grave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I can feel it, we're close by." A young man of seventeen narrowed his fiery amber eyes in concentration and ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair.

            "Master…there's more then just the spirit, I sense two other powers nearby." 

            Li Syaoran looked down to the green dragon beneath him. "Hai, I know, they are both powerful." Suddenly the same pulse of magical energy coursed through him. Taking a small pendant from around his neck, he held the tasseled red cord in front of him, dangling obsidian colored ball hanging from the end. He knit his brows in concentration and smirked as he could feel the power growing within him. A gleaming silver sword grew from the pendant, resting easily in one hand of the seasoned warrior.

            Concentrating his magic, Syaoran predicted the location of the spirit and urged the dragon to charge in the path he pointed. The wind tore at his hair and clothes as he and Rhyu made their way through the thick underbrush, bursting into a clearing bordering a huge lake. Before he even saw it, Syaoran sensed the spirit and two beings with power. Turning his gaze to the center of the lake, his eyes fell upon a girl with short honey colored hair and soft green eyes. She was holding a staff of some sorts and was riding on the back of a great lion, a red jewel adorning his forehead and chest. A menacing whirlpool thundered threateningly beneath them and wave after wave attempted to drown them in its depths. With surprising agility and speed, girl and guardian dodged each wave successfully. 

            Suddenly Sakura sensed two other powers nearby and looked in the direction of Syaoran and Rhyu. Sensing its pursuer was caught off guard, the water spirit sent a great wave towards the sky knocking Sakura off and landing into the water.

"NO!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

Despite her grave situation, Sakura remained surprisingly calm. Reaching her hand into her pocket, she retrieved a rectangular card. On the front an icy fish glared and below it read the words "The Freeze". Throwing the card into the air above her, Sakura called out, "Freeze, freeze the water and stop the whirlpool!" The card descended and Sakura tapped the tip of her wand onto the card. An icy fish emerged from the card and swept over the expanse of the lake, turning every bit of water to ice.

"Sakura!" Kerberos cried out. He swooped down and grabbed Sakura out of the water before she too was frozen. Setting his mistress down on the icy lake he stepped back and nodded.

Sakura advanced to the spot where the whirlpool once raged and stopped. Looking down through the clear ice a spirit struggled to free itself from its icy prison. Sakura raised her staff high above her head.

_Return to the form that you were destined to be Clow Card!_

A glowing blue rectangle began to form under the sealing wand, ripples of blue magic emulating from the center. The blue rectangle began to form into a card; a young elfin child with the tail of a fish and a water symbol was featured on the front. Sakura smiled as the card floated gently into her hands. "The Watery," she whispered.

Kerberos hovered above his mistress. "Congratulations Sakura, that's another card for you, you're well on you're way."

Sakura smiled back at her guardian and suddenly felt the ice tremble and shake beneath her. "Hoe?" The ice began to melt and Sakura was once again thrown into the water. "Hoe…"

Meanwhile on the opposite bank of the lake, Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. Rhyu looked to his master in question. "Master?"

"Hai?"

Rhyu rolled his eyes. "We lost another card."

Syaoran nodded and then smacked himself on the head. "Oh god!"

"Master, you only have a few cards, and there are 52 total…"

Syaoran pounded his fist on a nearby tree. "I'm perfectly aware of that Rhyu, I just…argh…kuso. It's that girl…she made me lose another damn card."

Rhyu looked to Syaoran. "Better luck next time master, let's go home." Syaoran nodded and climbed onto Rhyu's back, riding off into the setting sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Ne, Ne, what did you think? I'm sorry, I promise to have more S+S moments and mushy CCS coupling romance moments soon, but for right now I want to take my time and actually develop a plot. Please review, your feedback means so much to me! Arigatou! 

~*Little Sakura*~

Word Bank

Hai- yes

Nani- what

Hoe- Sakura's favorite phrase, sometimes "huh" or "aaaahhh"

Kuso- damn or damn it, Syaoran's favorite phrase

Ne- can be "right" if used at the end of the sentence or can be "hey" or "okay". It's usually used to get someone to agree with you.

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter Two

Disclaimer:

Wai! I just bought CCS from CLAMP for like a bazillion dollars! *Sweatdrops* Well, okay maybe not, I'm kind of broke right now sooo…oh forget it, just read.

Author's Notes

Okay everyone I assume you've all figured out that Sakura and Syaoran were the sorceress and sorcerer described in my summary. As for the cards, well they are Clow Cards, and I am having the pair capture them out of order and they have different cards than they do in the show, i.e. The Freeze is actually Syaoran's card, not Sakura's. Also, Kero-chan has the power to transform even when all the cards are not captured, and no one give me a hard time about Syaoran's guardian. I had a hard time thinking one up and a dragon is just like *so* original and I am not good at making up names either. I am also going to—hey wait I can't give it away! Enjoy Chapter 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura wake up." Kerberos whispered gently to his sleeping mistress.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and rested on her village. The sun was almost set behind the horizon and it lent a subtle glow to the small hamlet. Sakura smiled to herself and looked to Kerberos, who in turn nodded. The guardian was wrapped in his wings, golden light penetrating the feathers. The wings shortened and diminished in size as they came to rest on the back of a tiny yellow bear with wings. The stuffed animal-like creature opened his eyes and looked pleadingly to Sakura. "Mou, Sakura I'm hungry!" Squeaked Kero in a high-pitched voice.

Sakura laughed softly. "All right, Kero-chan just get in my bag, ne? You can get some pudding when we get home."

"Wai! I hope Tomoyo made chocolate…or no…vanilla…no chocolate…no…maybe…"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she listened to her now diminutive guardian argue with himself and made her way back to her home. Soon she came upon a modest dwelling and knocked on the door. Hearing no footsteps, Sakura put her hand on the doorknob and the door swung open. "That's strange Tomoyo never leaves the door open…"

Sakura walked through the small living room area and into a tiny kitchen. She did a double take and retraced her steps back to the living room. On the small couch, violet curls mingled with blue locks and a pair of glasses lay discarded on the floor. Tiptoeing back into the kitchen, Sakura stuffed a jar of pudding into her bag and tiptoed back into the living room, stepping on a creaking board. Instantly, the couple on the couch ceased what they were doing and peered over the edge. Violet and blue eyes peered back at her. "Sakura-chan, this is…"

Sakura looked at her best friend and the boy next to her and then shook her head. " I should have known the door was left open for him. Mou, Tomoyo-chan I kind of had an idea this was going on. So when's the wedding?" Sakura smirked playfully.

Tomoyo blushed and so did Eriol. Sakura only smiled and beamed proudly.

"Well what can you be so happy about Sakura? Was it a card?" Eriol grinned placing his glasses back his nose.

Sakura nodded and produced the card from her pocket and handed it to Eriol and Tomoyo. Muffled groans came from her bag and Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoe…I forgot I left Kero-chan in here." Sakura opened the bag and rolled her eyes to find a chocolate covered Kero with a full belly. "Kero-chan! We were supposed to share that!"

"Gomen Sakura, demo being a guardian beast is hard work! That capture today was some exhibition."

Eriol stared at the card and handed it back to Sakura. "Sakura, do you realize that you now own two of the four Elementals?"

"Hai, but I'm exhausted from today's capture, and kind of cold."

Tomoyo stopped tickling Eriol for a moment. "Why? What did you do fall in a river or something?"

Sakura frowned. "Iie, It was a lake."

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed and Sakura stuck her tongue out at them and turned on her heels as she walked upstairs to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master, we're back."

Syaoran opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked up into the treetops as dusk was descending upon the forest. "Come on Rhyu."

Rhyu nodded and soared into the trees landing on the porch of a house nestled in the treetops. Syaoran brushed the curtain aside and stomped angrily into the tree house. "Kuso! I was so damn close!" Syaoran grumbled as he flopped down on the hammock. 

Rhyu glided over to him and rested on his knee. "Well that might have been because of the girl master."

"Duh." Syaoran stated.

The now shrunken Rhyu stretched out. "Iie, I mean you master."

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, his fiery amber igniting.

"I saw the relief you expressed when you saw that the girl was safe."

"So? I'm not totally heartless; I just didn't want to see her get hurt. I don't like seeing anyone get hurt. This girl is not any different."

Syaoran smiled to himself as he brought his newest Clow Card from his pocket. " 'The Thunder' hmmmm…this will make my lightning attack twice as powerful."

"And another thing…" Rhyu stopped as he realized Syaoran had fallen asleep. Rhyu slipped his tiny claws under the coverlet and laid the blanket over the teen's body. "Oyasumi, Xiao Lang."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"Are you still awake?"

"H-Hai."

Kero fluttered over to Sakura's bedside. "Mou, Sakura just forget about it already."

Sakura sat up in bed and hugged her knees. "I can't Kero-chan, I just know someone else was there."

"Hello? You can sense people remember? It was probably just some passerby."

"Iie, it was someone, no more than one, person or thing with great power."

"Matte! Power? You never told me that!"

Kero looked to Sakura, her eyelids were drooping and she looked exhausted. Kero tucked the blankets up around Sakura's chin and lay down on her pillow. "Oyasumi Sakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Well? What do you think? I know it's kind of boring but I wanted to give a background to where Sakura and Syaoran live and the people that surround their lives. Sakura and Tomoyo live together and Eriol comes around A LOT. Hai, Tomoyo and Eriol are a couple but I won't get very detailed in their relationship. Gomen, but as I said before this is mostly and S+S fanfic. Ok, Tomoyo and Eriol know about the cards and Syaoran will be getting a visitor soon so…ha! I won't tell you will just have to wait for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter Two

Disclaimer:

Wai! I just bought CCS from CLAMP for like a bazillion dollars! *Sweatdrops* Well, okay maybe not, I'm kind of broke right now sooo…oh forget it, just read.

Author's Notes

Okay everyone I assume you've all figured out that Sakura and Syaoran were the sorceress and sorcerer described in my summary. As for the cards, well they are Clow Cards, and I am having the pair capture them out of order and they have different cards than they do in the show, i.e. The Freeze is actually Syaoran's card, not Sakura's. Also, Kero-chan has the power to transform even when all the cards are not captured, and no one give me a hard time about Syaoran's guardian. I had a hard time thinking one up and a dragon is just like *so* original and I am not good at making up names either. I am also going to—hey wait I can't give it away! Enjoy Chapter 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura wake up." Kerberos whispered gently to his sleeping mistress.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and rested on her village. The sun was almost set behind the horizon and it lent a subtle glow to the small hamlet. Sakura smiled to herself and looked to Kerberos, who in turn nodded. The guardian was wrapped in his wings, golden light penetrating the feathers. The wings shortened and diminished in size as they came to rest on the back of a tiny yellow bear with wings. The stuffed animal-like creature opened his eyes and looked pleadingly to Sakura. "Mou, Sakura I'm hungry!" Squeaked Kero in a high-pitched voice.

Sakura laughed softly. "All right, Kero-chan just get in my bag, ne? You can get some pudding when we get home."

"Wai! I hope Tomoyo made chocolate…or no…vanilla…no chocolate…no…maybe…"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she listened to her now diminutive guardian argue with himself and made her way back to her home. Soon she came upon a modest dwelling and knocked on the door. Hearing no footsteps, Sakura put her hand on the doorknob and the door swung open. "That's strange Tomoyo never leaves the door open…"

Sakura walked through the small living room area and into a tiny kitchen. She did a double take and retraced her steps back to the living room. On the small couch, violet curls mingled with blue locks and a pair of glasses lay discarded on the floor. Tiptoeing back into the kitchen, Sakura stuffed a jar of pudding into her bag and tiptoed back into the living room, stepping on a creaking board. Instantly, the couple on the couch ceased what they were doing and peered over the edge. Violet and blue eyes peered back at her. "Sakura-chan, this is…"

Sakura looked at her best friend and the boy next to her and then shook her head. " I should have known the door was left open for him. Mou, Tomoyo-chan I kind of had an idea this was going on. So when's the wedding?" Sakura smirked playfully.

Tomoyo blushed and so did Eriol. Sakura only smiled and beamed proudly.

"Well what can you be so happy about Sakura? Was it a card?" Eriol grinned placing his glasses back his nose.

Sakura nodded and produced the card from her pocket and handed it to Eriol and Tomoyo. Muffled groans came from her bag and Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoe…I forgot I left Kero-chan in here." Sakura opened the bag and rolled her eyes to find a chocolate covered Kero with a full belly. "Kero-chan! We were supposed to share that!"

"Gomen Sakura, demo being a guardian beast is hard work! That capture today was some exhibition."

Eriol stared at the card and handed it back to Sakura. "Sakura, do you realize that you now own two of the four Elementals?"

"Hai, but I'm exhausted from today's capture, and kind of cold."

Tomoyo stopped tickling Eriol for a moment. "Why? What did you do fall in a river or something?"

Sakura frowned. "Iie, It was a lake."

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed and Sakura stuck her tongue out at them and turned on her heels as she walked upstairs to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master, we're back."

Syaoran opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked up into the treetops as dusk was descending upon the forest. "Come on Rhyu."

Rhyu nodded and soared into the trees landing on the porch of a house nestled in the treetops. Syaoran brushed the curtain aside and stomped angrily into the tree house. "Kuso! I was so damn close!" Syaoran grumbled as he flopped down on the hammock. 

Rhyu glided over to him and rested on his knee. "Well that might have been because of the girl master."

"Duh." Syaoran stated.

The now shrunken Rhyu stretched out. "Iie, I mean you master."

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, his fiery amber igniting.

"I saw the relief you expressed when you saw that the girl was safe."

"So? I'm not totally heartless; I just didn't want to see her get hurt. I don't like seeing anyone get hurt. This girl is not any different."

Syaoran smiled to himself as he brought his newest Clow Card from his pocket. " 'The Thunder' hmmmm…this will make my lightning attack twice as powerful."

"And another thing…" Rhyu stopped as he realized Syaoran had fallen asleep. Rhyu slipped his tiny claws under the coverlet and laid the blanket over the teen's body. "Oyasumi, Xiao Lang."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"Are you still awake?"

"H-Hai."

Kero fluttered over to Sakura's bedside. "Mou, Sakura just forget about it already."

Sakura sat up in bed and hugged her knees. "I can't Kero-chan, I just know someone else was there."

"Hello? You can sense people remember? It was probably just some passerby."

"Iie, it was someone, no more than one, person or thing with great power."

"Matte! Power? You never told me that!"

Kero looked to Sakura, her eyelids were drooping and she looked exhausted. Kero tucked the blankets up around Sakura's chin and lay down on her pillow. "Oyasumi Sakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Well? What do you think? I know it's kind of boring but I wanted to give a background to where Sakura and Syaoran live and the people that surround their lives. Sakura and Tomoyo live together and Eriol comes around A LOT. Hai, Tomoyo and Eriol are a couple but I won't get very detailed in their relationship. Gomen, but as I said before this is mostly and S+S fanfic. Ok, Tomoyo and Eriol know about the cards and Syaoran will be getting a visitor soon so…ha! I won't tell you will just have to wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Of Lions and Dragons 

                                                                                                                      Chapter 3                           

Disclaimer:

Well, I might as well tell you, I joined CLAMP and I now own CCS! Muhahahaha! *Little Sakura gets whacked over the head* Ow! Mou, a girl can dream can't she? Anyway, I got a visit from Syaoran the other day and--*Little Sakura falls to the ground as a mallet comes into contact with head* WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Ok, ok, I better stop lying before I end up with a concussion so onto the story!

Author's Notes:

Wow! Arigatou gozaimasu to all of you that have reviewed my story, it actually makes me think for a moment that I actually have a tiny bit of talent. (I'm a MAJOR perfectionist, ne?) I would go through the whole list and thank each and every one of you but I am very lazy so I am just going to dedicate this next chapter to everyone that has reviewed my story. Moving right along, I made a little character list to help you out on role-play in this story. MATTE! I totally forgot to mention that this story takes place in China, on account of Syaoran's family playing a role here.

Kinomoto Sakura- Sakura is very cheerful and uh…a bit dense. She is however very sweet, and caring, always willing to help out someone in need. She is a 17 yr. old girl in charge of completing her destiny to retrieve the Clow Cards before they cause wreak chaos and destruction. Her destiny is inexplicably entwined with that of a certain boy, is it fate?

Li Syaoran- (I love Syaoran if you couldn't already tell, he is one of my favorite characters!) Syaoran is rather serious and it takes a while for him to trust people. He is the future leader of the powerful Li Clan and has therefore been trained in martial arts and magic since he was very young. Under his cold (and may I say totally kawaii) exterior he is very compassionate and gentle. Soon, the meeting of a certain girl may just open his heart. 

Daidouji Tomoyo- She is Sakura's best friend and Eriol's girlfriend. She knows about Sakura's card capturing quest and continues to make kawaii costumes for her to wear, to which Sakura agrees reluctantly. She will later play the role of cupid.

Hiragiizawa Eriol- (I spelled his name wrong didn't I?) He is half of Clow Reeds reincarnation and knows about the cards. He often gives Sakura advice and teases her, as does Tomoyo. He has some unknown connection to Syaoran. 

Li Meiling- She is Syaoran's fiancée, (which Syaoran isn't too happy about) and hangs all over him. She doesn't like Sakura and does everything in her power to keep the two apart. 

Kinomoto Fujitaka- He doesn't really play a big role; he's just there for support. He is Sakura's father and knows about the cards as well, and finally agrees to something vital in her quest.

Kinomoto Touya- He is Sakura's ni-chan and is VERY protective. He doesn't like Syaoran and he has his reasons, which you can all probably guess. He possesses faint magic but it's not really important.

Li Yelan- She is Syaoran's mother and is the current leader of the Li Clan. She has magic and summons her son to bring someone to her.

Kero-chan/Kerberos- Sakura's guardian who has the power to transform from his kawaii stuffed bear form to a giant lion, with of course magical abilities. 

Rhyu- Syaoran's guardian who can transform from a tiny dragon to a massive dragon with magical abilities.

Whew that was long, anyway on to the story.

MATTE! I forgot the cards they already have!

Sakura- Sand, Create, Watery, Fly, Windy, Lock, Shield, Arrow, Sword, Freeze, Flower, Float, Erase, Glow, Sleep, Song, Little, Dash, Maze, Shot, and Sweet.

Syaoran- Change, Cloud, Voice, Bubbles, Through, Shadow, Jump, Illusion, Silent, Thunder, Time, Storm, Mist, Move, Fight, Loop, Mirror, Big, Twin, Return, Wave, and Libra.

There are eight cards left so Sakura and Syaoran will soon have them all! Gomen, but I didn't want to describe every capture so I shortened it this way.

Chapter 3

"Sakura."

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!!!" Kero screamed into the face of his sleeping mistress.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as she fell out of bed onto the cold wood floor.

Kero fluttered over and rested on her stomach. "Mou Sakura, it's about time you woke up. You didn't even wake up when I smacked you on the head, now that's something."

Sakura rubbed her head where it had come into contact with the floor. "Kero-chan…I had a dream."

"Nani? A dream? Tell me, tell me!"

Sakura sat up and related her dream to the yellow guardian. "I was in a clearing, surrounded by high stone walls, with…strange writing. You were there Kero-chan and…"

Kero looked nervous. "And?"

"And there were three other powers nearby, two of which I recognize from yesterday. There was an aura much like your own Kero-chan, except it felt blue. Another, very powerful silver aura felt…I don't know intimidating. And then there was, another green aura, so warm and reassuring." Sakura shook her head and stood up. Kero remained on the floor. "Kero-chan?"

"I'll be down later, go on ahead Sakura."

Sakura nodded and skipped happily downstairs. Once he heard the sound of voices downstairs, Kero fluttered over to the window and rested on the sill. "Yue…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran…" A girl, hidden in shadow took his hand, leading him to a valley of flowers. Syaoran smiled as her warm pink aura surrounded him, enlightening his senses. The girl came closer and closer until he could see her face. Green eyes, framed in the face of an angel, soft honey locks tickling his shoulder. The hair began to darken, into deep ebony and the eyes changed to terracotta red. The soft melodic voice turned to that of an unwelcome one. "Xiao Lang…"

Syaoran stirred in his sleep and pulled the blankets up over his head. 'No a nightmare, she can't be here.'

The blankets were pulled off, and Syaoran found himself staring into familiar terracotta eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran screamed landing on the floor.

Li Meiling peered over the edge of the hammock, black ponytails tickling his face. "Rise and shine Syaoran!"

Syaoran glared daggers at the girl and stood up. "Meiling what the hell are you doing here?"

Meiling giggled and sat down on the hammock. "Aunt Yelan sent me to give you a message."

"Yeah, so give me the message and go."

Meiling stopped and looked to the boy in front of her. "Is that any way to treat your fiancée?"

Syaoran cringed. He had never, ever wanted to get engaged to her. If he ever married, he wanted it to be with someone he loved, not Meiling. "What does mother want anyway?"

Meiling shifted as she tried to remember the message. "Oh yeah. She wants you to find the Clow Mistress or something and then come back home."

"The Clow Mistress?" Syaoran's thoughts turned to the girl who had captured The Watery. Could she be the one?

"Syaoran?"

"Meiling go home, tell mother I'll be back shortly."

"Iie! I'm staying with you! If you are finding the Clow Mistress, I don't want her to get too close to you."

Syaoran groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Kami-sama just maker her go away.' He cringed as Meiling bribed Rhyu into giving her a ride and pulled him to his guardian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura groaned and looked down at herself. She was fully clad in one of Tomoyo's latest creations and she felt a bit embarrassed. A tan miniskirt with shorts underneath rested above ankle high boots and a pink sleeveless midriff top and tan vest completed the outfit. "I look like a freak."

Kero shook his head and gave Sakura the thumbs up sign. "Iie, Sakura, totally kawaii!"

"Arigatou Kero-chan."

Movement caught the corner of Sakura's eye and she glanced up at the trees to see a branch moving at abnormal speed. "Ah, I see," she whispered.

Sakura took the key of Clow into her hands. "Release!"

"Fly." Instantly, wings sprouted from Sakura's back and she hovered in front of the branch. 

_Return to the form you were destined to be, Clow Card!_

Kero's tiny mouth dropped open and he had to physically close it himself. "Sakura…how?"

Sakura landed softly to the ground and held the card out to her miniature guardian. "The Wood."

Kero gave Sakura a high-five and nodded. "How did you know it was there? I didn't even sense it!"

Sakura beamed proudly. "The Wood's presence was very faint, but I could just barely feel it."

Kero hugged Sakura. "Yokatta! Your power grows stronger everyday Sakura pretty soon you'll…Iie never mind, you'll find out soon enough."

Sakura cocked her head to the side unaware of three pairs of eyes watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling looked down to the green-eyed girl with scorn. "That's her? She's nothing special, ne Syaoran? Hello?"

Syaoran's amber eyes focused intently on the girl beneath him, drinking in her body with his eyes, imagining…

"SYAORAN!" Meiling squeaked, bopping him on the head. Syaoran almost lost his balance and toppled from the tree that concealed them. 

Rubbing his head, Syaoran glared at Meiling. "Mou, Meiling what was that for?"

Meiling didn't want to admit that she had seen him looking at some other girl so she just turned her nose into the air. Once Syaoran was sure that he girl and her guardian had left, he leapt from the tree and looked around. Meiling squealed unhappily. "Matte Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned back to look into the tree. "Iie."

"Nani?"

"Stay there Meiling."

"Demo…"

"Iie! I said STAY there!"

Meiling looked hurt and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while, the air around Syaoran began to grow warmer, and he came upon a small hot spring. The branches of a weeping willow dipped into the water, creating soft ripples. The spring was surrounded by trees on three sides, from the fourth side; a warm waterfall cascaded over a stone precipice into the pool below. Syaoran sighed and took off his boots, dipping his feet into the water. The warm water massaged his weary and exhausted feet and he lay down on the bank. 

Kinomoto Sakura heard the splashing of water and peered out from behind the leaves of the willow, clutching her key to her bare chest. (AN: Okay, the hot spring is kind of like a bath, so that's what this is)

She cautiously moved behind a rock and peeped around the corner. What she saw made her heart stop. A youth, about seventeen sat on the edge of the spring feet dangling in the water. He was tall and built, fiery amber eyes set underneath a mess of chestnut hair, which he subconsciously ran a hand through periodically. Seeing no one around, he took the tan sleeveless vest off his shoulders and laid it on the bank beside him. Sakura knew she should turn away but she couldn't. Syaoran reached down and pulled the sleeveless shirt up and over his head tossing it to the ground beside him. Sakura sighed, he was so handsome, and his muscular build and overall looks were enough to heat the spring alone. As he reached for the button on his pants, Sakura turned around and swam back to her hiding spot.

Syaoran slid himself into the water and sighed as the bubbles of the spring massaged his battle weary body. Rustling could be heard from the other side of the spring and he thought he discerned a sneeze. Syaoran, being the curious youth that he was swam over to the willow silently. Quietly as he could, Syaoran parted the branches of the willow to see a girl leaning on her stomach against the bank of the spring. He could only see her back, but he knew who it was. Short honey colored tresses fell across the girl's back and her skin shone with the light piercing through the branches. Suddenly, a waft of pollen blew by and ignited Syaoran's allergic senses. He sneezed and before he could move the girl turned. (AN: Ok; only Sakura's shoulders and head are showing, and the bubbles cover anything else. These two don't get that close…yet) Soft emerald met fiery amber and locked, frozen in time. In a split second, both teens screamed, blushing furiously. 

"Who are you?" They yelled simultaneously. 

Sakura turned a deep red and so did Syaoran. 

Sakura glared at the handsome youth. "You…you hentai!"

Syaoran shook his head. "Iie, I'm not a hentai! I didn't know anyone else was here."

Sakura looked at him curiously. "Well, fine I believe you. So who goes first?"

"Nani?"

"Who gets out first?"

Syaoran blushed, he hadn't thought of that. "I---I guess we just go at the same time."  
 

Sakura nodded and turned around. "Okay on the count of three, ne?"

Syaoran nodded and turned, too. "Hai."

They both began to count. "One, two, three…Go!"

Sakura ducked back under the willow and hurriedly donned her clothes. Syaoran swam back to the bank, slipping on his pants and vest; it was just too hot to wear the shirt today. Then it hit him. This was the girl, the girl with the light pink aura from his dream. "Alright I know you're there." Sakura stopped short. What was he talking about? Syaoran stood in a battle ready stance, sword drawn. Sakura climbed up onto the rock leading out of the willow glade and sat curiously watching the amber-eyed teen below. A white light materialized out of thin air and turned into the form of a young woman, long hair blowing in the magical breeze. Syaoran pushed the tip of his blade to the woman.

_Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!_

(AN: I am perfectly aware that Syaoran can't really capture cards, but this is my fanfic so deal.)

The woman was drawn into the rectangle that began forming at the point of Syaoran's blade. The card materialized and came to rest in the hands of the warrior. "The Dream, so that's why I dreamt of her."

Sakura's eyes widened, a Clow Card? Sakura leapt from her perch on the rock and ran over to Syaoran, out of breath. "How…do…you…know about the cards?"

Syaoran smirked and showed the card to her. "I could ask you the same question."

"Well…"

"Card Mistress."

Sakura looked up to him confused. "How did you know?"

"I---well…" Syaoran was cut off as three figures came toward them.

"Sakura!"

"Master!"

"Xiao Lang!"

Sakura caught Kero as he flew into her arms and stared dumbfounded as a girl and a tiny dragon floored Syaoran. The dragon glared back at Sakura and flew into her face. "What did you do to my master?"

Sakura stared back in shock. "A-a dragon and it talks!"

"Hai, you bet I can talk and I can breathe fire, too."

Sakura backed up and Kero flew in front of his mistress. "Don't you dare threaten Sakura!"

Syaoran threw Meiling off of him and ran over to Rhyu, clamping his hand over the minute guardians mouth. "Oi, no burning the Card Mistress, she has a mission." Then Syaoran looked to Kero. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Sakura let Kero rest on her shoulder and smiled. "This is Kero-chan, my guardian."

Syaoran snickered. "Ha, your guardian is a stupid little negumi." (that means plush toy in case you didn't know.)

"Oi! I am all powerful Kerberos, created by Clow Reed himself!"

Syaoran stopped laughing and glared. "I still say you're more of a plush toy but whatever."

Sakura looked to Syaoran. "You still haven't explained how you know about me, or the cards."

Syaoran nodded to Rhyu and then looked back to Sakura. "It's a long story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's it?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran. 

Syaoran nodded and looked to Sakura. Meeting her soft green eyes accidentally a hot blush began to creep into his cheeks and he quickly looked away, unaware of Sakura's own slight blush.

Meiling looked up to the tree where her fiancée and the card mistress sat, her face twisted in a scowl.

"Jealous are we?"

Meiling looked to Rhyu. "Iie."

"Liar, liar, I'll set your skirt on fire."

"Nani?"

Rhyu opened his eyes and stretched, clearing his throat, he began to sing in a tiny voice.

_Master and Card Mistress sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love, _

_Then comes marriage, _

_Then comes the Card Mistress with a baby carriage!_

Meiling began to strangle Rhyu and Kero began rolling on the ground with laughter.

Sakura looked down to the group below, as did Syaoran. Sakura began laughing, too. A sweet melodic laugh, music to Syaoran's ears. He could almost feel a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth as the sound of her laughter brightened his damp mood.

Sakura stopped and turned to Syaoran. "Well…I still don't know your name, can you tell me?"

Syaoran looked to her smiling face and let his guard down. "Li Syaoran." Then he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. It was forbidden to reveal the Li Clan identity to anyone.

Sakura looked stunned. "Li? Li Syaoran of the…the Li Clan?" The Li Clan was the most powerful family of all China.

"Hai."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you are. I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

Meiling heard this and stomped over the base of the tree. "That would be Li to you Kinomoto-san."

Sakura looked down to Meiling confused. "Hoe?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Just ignore her."

Meiling glared at Sakura and watched as Syaoran turned to her. "So do you accept?"

"Nani? Accept what?" Meiling screamed, livid with anger.

Syaoran turned to Meiling. "Accept to coming back with us to the Li Estate, to meet mother and confirm her abilities."

"Oh."

Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled. "Hai I accept, but first we have to get otou-san's and onii-chan's approval."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura opened the door to her house and motioned for the group behind her to follow her inside. "Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!"

Tomoyo and Eriol ran into the entrance hall and looked at the group behind Sakura. "Sakura-chan who are these people?"

Sakura gestured for everyone to follow her into the living area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "So they all know about the cards?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, and Li-kun can capture them as well. Rhyu-chan is his friend and Meiling-chan is…"

"His fiancée." Meiling finished for her.

Sakura looked back and forth to Syaoran and Meiling. "Fiancée? Then you two are engaged?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch. "Iie…"

"It's true!"

Tomoyo looked to Sakura's slightly hurt face and cleared her throat. "Sakura-chan, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Nani? Help with what?"

"Sakura-chan, kitchen now."

"Oh…_oh._" Sakura followed her best friend into the kitchen.

"Well?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Well what?"

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Mou, Sakura-chan! The guy you brought home!"

"Oh, he's Li Syaoran." Sakura smacked herself on the head. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. "Oops."

"Li? Li Clan Li?"

"Hai, demo don't tell anyone, this was supposed to be a secret," Sakura whispered.

"Hai, hai I know." Tomoyo peered around the kitchen wall. "My, my."

Sakura stopped gazing at Syaoran for a moment. "Nani?"

Tomoyo smiled and watched her friend's expression. "He is hot."

Sakura blushed. "H-Hai."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Matte! Iie, it's not like I like Li-kun or anything I just met him, and besides he's engaged."

Tomoyo smirked. "That's kind of funny, he doesn't seem to happy about it."

"Hoe?"

"For someone who's engaged, he sure enjoys looking at you."

Eriol who was sitting closest to the kitchen caught pieces of his girlfriend's conversation and smirked. "Li Meiling-san could you please open the front door, I think I hear something."

Meiling looked to Syaoran and he nodded. As Meiling opened the door, a cart of flowers rolled down the street, Meiling chasing after it.

Syaoran looked amused and smirked. "That was clever I didn't know you possessed magic, too."

Eriol grinned. "I would have to. I am half of Clow Reed's reincarnation my little descendant."

Syaoran's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. "Y-You?"

"Hai, now onto more pressing matters. You think Sakura-chan is cute, ne?"

Syaoran blushed. "H-Hai—I mean iie! I don't!"

"Yeah okay, that's why your eyes were glued to her the whole time, ne?"

"Shut up Hiragiizawa."

Eriol grinned and leaned back on the couch. "I suppose you will be taking Sakura with you alone?"

"Unfortunately with Meiling tagging along."

Sakura and Tomoyo emerged from the kitchen and Sakura smiled to Syaoran. "I just have to get packed and then we'll be on our way, ne?"

"Hai." 

Sakura turned around and ran up the stairs to her room, Syaoran's eyes following her the whole way. When she was out of sight, Syaoran turned back around meeting Tomoyo and Eriol's curious gazes.

"Nani?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you think? Review please!

~*Little Sakura*~


	4. Chapter 4

Of Lions and Dragons  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*Little Sakura runs around screaming* Yokatta! After many laborious efforts, I have finally attained Card Captor Sakura! *Cherry-chan and Fire- chan whack Little Sakura with rolled up newspapers and roll their eyes* Oi! That hurt you guys! I'm just telling minna the tru—hehehe *Little Sakura backs up as Cherry-chan and Fire-chan press on with bigger newspapers* Well, maybe we should just get back to the story…  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wai! I just got my new computer! (It's really sugoi!) Anyway, gomen nasai for the delay, I am trying to write two fanfics at once and I know some of you out there have like 50 fanfics at once demo that just proves how much more talented you are than little old me! -_-;;; Yosha, I just finished midterms and I am on Spring Break rite now so you can expect at *LEAST* two more chapters for each story. I also kind of made a mistake for this story, (twice). The story starts in JAPAN, where everyone else lives (aka Sakura, Kero-chan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Toya, and etc.) Syaoran was sent to Japan to of course capture the cards (big surprise), Meiling came to give him the information from his mother and as you all know, Sakura will be accompanying Syaoran and Meiling back to Hong Kong to be tested (Eriol and Tomoyo tagging along as well, Kero-chan too.) I am so sorry for the confusion, I was kind of in a rush to get all of it posted and screwed up a lot, and I even forgot to read it over again! This isn't as well written or planned out as well as I would have hoped but still I hope that you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. (I'm so pathetic I even laughed at a "comical" part that I wrote. I have to stop laughing at my own jokes lol) Anyway your reviews mean so much to me, so onegai keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Otou-san? Onii-chan?" Sakura looked around the oriental style entrance hallway and stepped into the adjacent living room.  
  
A middle aged man looked up from his tea and glanced over to the doorway. "Sakura-san, welcome home."  
  
"I missed you two."  
  
"Yatta, getting missed by a kaijuu." A tall man of about twenty-four appeared on the stairs and glared teasingly at Sakura.  
  
"Onii-chan," the emerald-eyed teenage girl stood innocently in front of her older brother.  
  
Kinomoto Toya looked down to his imouto and candidly smirked. "Nani?"  
  
A tan boot came crashing down on the young man's bare foot and he squeezed his dark brown eyes shut to keep from crying out. "Mou…"  
  
"That was for calling me a kaijuu, onii-chan."  
  
"Typical day in the Kinomoto Residence."  
  
Sakura looked over to the door, Tomoyo and Eriol grinning from the cherry wood framed doorway. Syaoran and Meiling standing behind them evidently confused.  
  
"Ah, Sakura-san who are your guests?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toya looked suspiciously to the new guests who had just entered his family's home. He knew Tomoyo; she had been Sakura's best friend from the beginning. Eriol had just kind of appeared one day and had already established to Toya that he too possessed magic powers, as did the elder Kinomoto brother. He even knew that Sakura's "stuffed animal" was a great being with even grander power. But his eyes narrowed in distrust at the two newcomers. The girl, ruby eyes, long dark ebony hair, decked out fully in a Chinese style dress. Toya winced as her high-pitched voice filled the small living room, breaking the serenity of the atmosphere. 'Sounds just like a loud mouth. Nothing to worry about there.' But what really made Toya apprehensive was the other teenage boy who had entered with this small faction. Narrowing his eyes, he glared from the shadows at the seventeen year old young man sitting a bit apart from everyone else. A strong green aura blazed about the young man and Toya's eyes widened in shock, 'This…this gaki knows magic?'  
  
Syaoran suddenly grew wary as another magical presence came to his alert senses. Turning his head to the stairs, Syaoran caught Toya's menacing glare and glowered back just as fiercely. Neither heard the conversation occurring around them.  
  
"Now all we need to do is convince onii-chan." Sakura quipped nervously.  
  
Toya looked back to his sister and father. "Nani?"  
  
Kimoto Fujitaka motioned for Syaoran to stand up. "Li-san will explain for you, Toya-kun."  
  
"This better be good gaki."  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat and stood up to full height. "I am sure you know the situation at hand."  
  
"Actually no I don't, care to explain?" Toya retorted coldly, a defiant stare upon his visage.  
  
Sighing Syaoran gestured toward Sakura. "As you know already, your sister has great power."  
  
"Duh."  
  
Syaoran glared but said nothing as he continued. "And from the fierce look you gave me before, I know that you possess magic as well and know that I too hold my own share of power."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Sakura looked pleadingly to Toya. "Onii-chan onegai just let him finish."  
  
Syaoran smirked satisfied. "As I was saying, I come from a family of power and magic, a magic that Kinomoto here has her own share of, which you already know about."  
  
"So those cards…and that stuffed animal…?"  
  
"Hai, those are all part of the Clow Legacy."  
  
"Clow Legacy?"  
  
Syaoran pointed to the floor and nodded for Toya to sit down. "Get comfortable, it's a long story."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toya scratched his head thoughtfully and blinked. "So…what you are saying is that Sakura has to come back with you, gaki, and loudmouth over there all the way back to Hong Kong to take some kind of damn test?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his golden amber eyes and groaned. "Hai, that's what we've been telling you for the last half hour."  
  
Toya closed his eyes and put both hands behind his head, leaning casually back on the floor cushion. "Iie."  
  
Sakura gasped, emerald eyes wide with shock. "Doushite?"  
  
"There's no way in hell I am letting you travel all the way to Hong Kong with this little gaki."  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
Fujitaka closed his eyes and set the teacup firmly down on the table. "But you could say, Toya-kun that this is not your decision to make."  
  
"Nani?" Toya looked questioningly to his father.  
  
"Sakura-san came here to get our consent, not permission. This is her destiny, she has a special gift, can't you even realize that?"  
  
Toya looked down to the floor, finding the straw mat suddenly very interesting to look upon. It wasn't that he didn't want Sakura's destiny fulfilled, he just didn't trust the "Chinese Gaki". He could tell by the way Syaoran looked at Sakura and the way she defended them. They may be rivals now but that wouldn't last long. Friendship would soon come about and after that? He shook his head, renouncing his disapproval. "Well, if it's something the kaijuu must do…I supposed you - - have my consent."  
  
Relieved at having her brother's acquiescence, Sakura temporarily forgot the monster comment and hugged her older brother. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Sakura stood despondently in front of her family, her friends standing not far behind.  
  
A sheer drop trickled down Sakura's cheek coming to fall on the path below her feet. Fujitaka and Toya walked quietly over to Sakura, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "Be careful Sakura-san and return home soon."  
  
"Take care kaijuu."  
  
Sakura wiped the wet trail off her cheek and smiled warmly. "Hai, I'll do just that."  
  
Syaoran lowered his head dejectedly, jealous of something he lacked. He looked over to Sakura and her only family, how happy they all were and then so miserable when she had to leave them. 'She brings anyone around her great happiness. So that when she's absent it causes great sorrow. Magic isn't her only power.' Syaoran looked back on his own family. His father had died when he was very young and his mother was stern and strict, putting him through magical and martial arts training since his youth. She hadn't even seemed to care about sending him away to retrieve the Clow Cards, it was just something that all fit into his "destiny". Meiling, she was an unwanted fiancée. It's not that he didn't love her, he did; just not the way she loved him. As for his sisters, they were too preoccupied with spending the Li Clan's immense wealth to pay any attention to him either. The only word he ever heard from them was "kawaii". Despite being surrounded by family, he had been alone his whole life.  
  
"Li-san."  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his train of thought and looked to the Kinomoto father. "Nani?"  
  
"We're putting Sakura-san's life in your hands; I trust you will see that she'll be taken care of."  
  
Syaoran nodded and bowed respectfully. "Hai Kinomoto-san, your daughter will be safe with me."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Toya grunted exasperatedly as he stormed back into the house.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and put her hand behind her head. "Mou, Onii-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is where we part."  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo looked ahead at the small assemblage in front of her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Syaoran looked back to Tomoyo. "What you think you're going to come all the way back to Hong Kong with us?"  
  
Eriol pushed his glasses back up onto his face and gave Tomoyo's hand a gentle squeeze. "Why can't we go too?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Eriol grinned evilly and gestured towards Sakura. "What's the matter Li? Afraid of losing some 'down time'?"  
  
Syaoran flushed deep red in mock denial and blushed even deeper when Sakura looked to him with a look of pure bewilderment on her face. "Hoe? What's 'down time'?"  
  
"Never mind." Syaoran retorted flatly, secretly relieved that she was ignorant of the implication.  
  
Sakura pulled gently on Syaoran's hand. "Onegai Li-kun can't we take them with us?"  
  
Syaoran looked down to Sakura; she looked as though leaving her friends behind was the hardest thing in the world. Her emerald eyes pleaded him, asking earnestly for his permission. Syaoran sighed and shrugged. "Mou, I guess it can't hurt."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, hugging Syaoran lightly, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "You're so kind Li-kun."  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo sqealed gleefully, quickly sketching the picture before her.  
  
Sakura looked around at her friends. Eriol and Tomoyo were smirking evilly, and Meiling looked like she was about to murder Sakura. "Ano…" Sakura blushed and quickly released her hold on Syaoran. "Li-kun, gomen nasai."  
  
Syaoran blinked repeatedly three times. "I-It's alright."  
  
Whirling around, Sakura closed her eyes and beamed. "Let's go!" She piped up happily as she skipped into the forest.  
  
"Matte, kio-tsukete kudasai!" Syaoran quickened his pace and followed suit after Sakura's quickly disappearing form.  
  
Meiling grumbled angrily and Kero rolled his eyes from Tomoyo's bag. Tomoyo giggled merrily; sketch pad in hand. Eriol smiled to himself and closed his azure eyes. "This is going to be some expedition."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mou, extremely lame chapter I know, demo don't stop reading yet! I promise, it's going to get better within the next couple chapters. Oh and I am very sorry for any Japanese words that I misspell or get the wrong meanings for. The only way I know any at all is from watching my subtitled CCS movies or reading other people's fanfiction.  
  
Ano- I think it's like ummm… (-_- I'm probably wrong)  
  
Kio-tsukete kudasai – my friend told me this one, i think it means be careful.  
  
Remember the more reviews the more chapters Little Sakura will bless you with. *Hey guys I was just kidding* Demo seriously lots of reviews, please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Mou, I'm running out of ideas, neither CCS nor Syaoran belong to me. *Little Sakura grins evilly as a plan begins to take form*yet.

Author's Notes:

Wow, I wrote this chapter in the same day as chapter 4, that's a new record for me! This story is going to take longer than I expected and one more thing. In my summary, I said I would have S+S, E+T and Y+C well; it's not exactly going to work out that way. You see, Chiharu and Yamazaki will be featured later on in the story but they won't play a large part. Gomen nasai for any confusion but this IS as with every other one of my stories, S+S so enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter 5

"Mou, Syaoran!"

Syaoran, who was leading the small faction, turned around irritated to face Meiling. "Nani?"

Meiling slumped to the ground and rubbed her ankles, giving Syaoran her attempt at a puppy dog face. "My feet hurt too much, I can't walk anymore!"

Syaoran fell to the ground anime style. "Meiling we've only been walking for two hours!"

"Datte…" Meiling stuck out her lower lip in a pout and frowned.

Syaoran heaved his shoulders and looked back to his dragon guardian, now to medium size, just the size of a large dog. "Rhyu, will you carry Meiling?"

Rhyu shook his head, little green ears flapping. "Iie, I'm already carrying her."

Tomoyo put her hand behind her head and grinned sheepishly. "Gomen ne."

"Can't you carry Meiling, too?"

Rhyu put a claw to his mouth. "Hmmm…on three conditions."

"Nani?" Meiling inquired.

Closing his eyes, Rhyu began to count off on his claws. "One, will you be willing to feed me? Two, will you be willing to scratch behind my ears? Three…"

"What in the world are you? Some kind of dog?"

Rhyu glowered back at the Chinese teen and flipped his claw in the air. "That's it, that brat's walking on her own two feet."

"MOU!"

"Meiling you shouldn't have made him mad." Syaoran alleged, quietly.

"Demo my feet still hurt."

Syaoran kneeled to the ground, back facing Meiling. "Meiling."

"Nani?"

"Climb on."

Meiling's cheeks turned pink and she smiled happily as she climbed onto her strong fiancé's back. Syaoran stood up and walked effortlessly on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she stared down in surprise at the loud grumbling sound coming from the golden lion beneath her. "Kero-chan?"

Kerberos grumbled. "Sakura, I'm hungry."

Sakura held her stomach as it too grumbled in response to lack of food. Reaching into her backpack, she produced a piece of cake, Kerberos's eyes lighting up in present surprise. "Wai Cake!"

Clamping her hand over her guardian's mouth, she put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh! Kero-chan look around everyone else is asleep!"

Kerberos looked around, Tomoyo and Eriol were fast asleep on Rhyu's back and Meiling was snoring rather loudly from her piggyback position on Syaoran. Putting a paw behind his head, he began laughing guiltily. "Gomen ne Sakura…Sakura?" 

Sakura walked softly over to Syaoran and motioned for Kerberos to follow her, to which he did reluctantly. Tapping him on the shoulder, she held out her piece of cake to him. Syaoran looked down to the cake and back up to her face. "Nani?"

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "You must be hungry, ne Li-kun?"

Syaoran shook his head and slowed his pace just a bit, just enough to keep Sakura by his side. "Iie."

"Then you must be tired."

"Iie."

Sakura frowned and stepped in front of his path. "Why are you so contrary? I don't care how strong you think you are, carrying someone for three hours is arduous enough for anyone. Even you."

Syaoran blinked repeatedly, golden amber wide with shock. "Nani?"

Sakura gestured for Kerberos to stand behind Syaoran and underneath Meiling. "Let Meiling-chan ride on Kero-chan."

A vain popped on Kerberos's head and he went livid with anger. "I'm not carrying loudmouth!"

"Hai you are, poor Li-kun here will collapse soon and we don't want that happening now do we?"

Kerberos grumbled irritably, "I wouldn't care."

"Kero-chan!"

Pink began to rise in Syaoran's cheeks as Sakura turned to smile at him warmly. "Demo…"

"Iie, it's settled. Kero-chan you WILL carry her."

Syaoran sighed defeated and slid Meiling off onto the great guardian's back, letting out another sigh of relief this time. "See now isn't that better?"

Eyes darting to Sakura, Syaoran blushed lightly and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After another few hours, Kerberos had fallen back in line with Rhyu and both guardians chatted about who knows what. Food probably. (AN: Kero-chan's pudding and cake obsessions are just so kawaii!) Sakura and Syaoran had taken lead of the small expedition and both walked on in pleasant silence; a bit awkward but still enjoyable. Every now and then, both would turn to look at each other, always missing the other's gaze. Now it was Sakura's turn. She stared at him from the corner of her eyes and noticed that despite being the most handsome young man she had ever met, he never smiled. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Why don't you ever smile?"

Syaoran looked down; taken aback by Sakura's words. "What do you mean?"

Sakura tapped his lips gently with her finger, causing his cheeks to redden. "You know, when your mouth tugs up like this," Sakura playfully tugged his mouth into a smile and pouted when it reset itself back into a firm line. "You're a tough case to win over, Li-kun."

Syaoran chuckled lightly and slightly smirked, Sakura pointing excitedly to his face. "See! See there! You smil---well, almost smiled, a guess a smirk is kind of a start. Demo I wonder…"

Sakura began to circle Syaoran mischievously, educing a look of perplexity from him. "Kinomoto what are you doing?"

Stopping dead in front him, Sakura grinned roguishly and place her fingers on Syaoran's bare chest; tracing them gently over to his vest. Every toned muscle her fingers came into contact with quivered gently under her touch and she giggled quietly. Syaoran lunged forward but Sakura darted expertly from his grasp and looped around to his back; fingers gently trailing up and down the young warrior's sides, eliciting small chuckles from the fighter. Syaoran panted for breath; desperate to escape Sakura's tickling onslaught and anxiously looked around to where she would appear from next. A small flash of pink, caught his eye and he dashed over to the large oak tree; seeing Sakura peer smugly from the other side. Silently as he could, Syaoran stepped up behind Sakura. Before she could face him, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them to the tree above her head with one hand. She panted nervously, Syaoran's face growing ever closer to hers until she could feel his warm breath tickling her face. His hold on her loosened and she could feel his muscles slightly relax. Syaoran's warm amber eyes gazed directly into Sakura's emerald ones the corners of his mouth tugging up into a genuine smile.

"My, my, we fall asleep and they run off together."

Sakura and Syaoran blinked and turned their eyes away from each other to find the source of the voice. Eriol grinned wickedly, Syaoran's half smile turning to a scowl. "Shut up Hiragiizawa."

Tomoyo came up behind her boyfriend and looked to her best friend and the handsome warrior, Syaoran's hands still holding hers, and their bodies still only mere inches apart. Irritated, Tomoyo bopped Eriol on the head and lead him away. "Next time don't bother them." She whispered chidingly.

Eriol grinned and glanced back behind them. "But dear, it makes it so much more interesting that way."

"Demo…"

Eriol put a hand to Tomoyo's cheek. "Because unlike us, they don't have the ability to see the one they love most, right in front of them."

Tomoyo blushed and kissed Eriol's hand. "Alright you win."

"Nani? Win what?" Meiling grumbled sleepily from Kerberos's back. Kerberos "accidentally" bumped her off and whistled innocently.

The ebony haired teen looked back at Kerberos and then down at her dress, covered in golden hair. "NANI? WHY THE HELL WAS I JUST---YOU!"

Kerberos rolled his eyes and pointed to Syaoran and Sakura. "Dunno, don't ask me. Ask your boyfriend. Huh?" He did a double take and saw Syaoran standing dangerously close to Sakura, the same thing on Meiling's mind.

Unfortunately for Syaoran, the Beast of the Seal was rather light-footed and in a few seconds, the Chinese warrior was imprisoned under the great lion's paws. "What in the hell do you think you are doing kozou?"

Syaoran glared back. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Putting the moves on Sakura that's what!"

Amber and emerald widened in embarrassed surprise and both blinked, blushes rises to the sorcerer and sorceress's cheeks. "Iie! Li-kun and I were just playing---we…" Sakura trailed off as Meiling stood in front of Sakura, her hand coming into contact with Sakura's cheek. (AN: Gomen nasai Meiling fans, I know she seems really mean now but she will get better.) Sakura held the spot where her cheek throbbed and a few salty tears sprang to her eyes. "Gomen Meiling-chan."

Meiling looked stunned. Here she was the one who had just slapped Sakura and now the very person who had received her wrath was apologizing to her. "Nani?"

Syaoran bolted up from the ground and glowered at Meiling. "Meiling! What the hell did you do that for?"

Scuffing her toe in the dirt Meiling shook her head. "I-I-I don't know…"

A bird chirped overhead and flew off into the setting sun, dusk beginning to fall upon the forest. The last bit of orange disappeared from the sky, turning the woods over to twilight. Various shadows fell over the evergreen trees and the thick canopy hid the scanty amount of light left of day. Eriol looked around them and nodded his head to Syaoran. "I think it's best if we camp out here."

Syaoran spun around, eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean stop?"

Eriol gestured around at everyone's weary forms. "We've had a long day." He stated simply.

Sinking to her knees Sakura shivered and yawned, causing Syaoran's stern face to soften and a consenting nod to ensue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gomen to any Meiling fans for this chapter but like I said she gets nicer. And in answer to one of my reviews, yes it would be the BEST thing in world to find a guy like Syaoran! *Little Sakura goes into Syao-chan mode and stars form in eyes*

I' writing the next chapter as you read this so patience I might have two up today!

 Onegai Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

*Sob* don't own *sob* CCS. If I did, I would be Sakura and Syaoran would be MINE! Muahahahaha! *Little Sakura grins evilly and then collapses as Cherry-chan, Fire-chan and Nicole-chan knock unconscious with whapping sticks* that's it, no more fanfiction! Hehehe…just kidding.

Author's Notes:

I don't even know why I do this every time; it's probably just to ramble. S+S MAJOR will be coming soon, but their relationship is going to take a little while. See me rambling again…

Chapter 6

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth through the darkness; eyes following every one of the night's ominous shadows. She glanced about her, everyone else was asleep; she was the only one still awake. Wrapping her arms around her body, Sakura hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep warm and began to whimper. Syaoran stirred in his sleep and searched the darkness for the source of the sobbing. Throwing his blankets aside, he stumbled through the darkness and almost tripped over something on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he found himself gazing down into frightened emerald. The green orbs softened and closed as they realized the form on top of them. "Li-kun onegai could you get off of me?"

Syaoran blushed and realized the very person he was laying on was Sakura. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Gomen nasai."

Taking his hand, Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Iie, it's okay."

Syaoran looked to her face, full of frightened worry. He blushed and looked down to his feet. "Do…do you… do you wanna take a walk?"

Sakura blushed too and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's wrong?"

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran through the darkness, confused at the only words that had been spoken between their walk. "I…couldn't sleep."

"Doushite?"

Sakura shivered and wrapped her arms around her body again. "Ever since I was little, I've had this dreadful fear of ghosts. Onii-chan would always tell me about the old man floating nearby, or the young woman with flowing hair over there, always poor souls left to wander between worlds."

Syaoran clenched his fists, how could he scare Sakura like that? _'Where the hell did that come from?' The amber-eyed teen shook it off and casually ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair. "Why did he tell you all that?"_

"After okaa-san died, Toya gained this acute ability to sense ghosts."

"Gomen nasai."

"For what?"

"Your okaa-san."

"Iie, it's not your fault Li-kun, that's life, or…fate. Whatever it is…I know she's watching me, and otou-san, onii-chan too, from heaven."

Syaoran looked touched. She was so pure of heart; despite losing someone she loved, she moved on, always remaining happy and carefree. She spread joy and light to everyone around her, even reaching into his own cold heart. Crossing his arms Syaoran whispered, "My otou-san died when I was young, I never knew him. I only knew that he possessed magic, the Western Magic. Okaa-san has Eastern Magic."

"What are they like, your family I mean?"

Syaoran's face set back into a hard expression and he snickered. "What family?"

"Hoe?"

"After otou-san died, okaa-san became very strict. I trained every day, magic, martial arts, studying, everything."

"It must have been hard, demo see though? Look how you've prevailed."

"Nani?" Syaoran questioned.

Sakura blushed at the praise she had just given her newfound friend and shook her head. "Nademonai."

"So what was that thing about ghosts?" Syaoran offered changing the subject.

Sakura stiffened. "While everyone else was asleep, I kept sensing something."

"A Clow Card?"

"Hai, but somehow stronger and dark, so very dark."

"Nani?"

"It made me feel so alone! Like I was the only left in this world, all by myself…all alone…no one was there to help me…to catch me should I have fallen. It's a terrible feeling."

Syaoran stood perplexed, he had no idea what to do or say, he could only stare at her with sad amber eyes. Then his gaze turned to the front of their path. He lightly tapped Sakura's shoulder and pointed in the distance. Sakura squinted her eyes but saw nothing but darkness.

_O key which hides the powers of Darkness_

_Reveal thy true form to me_

_I, Sakura command you under contract_

_Release!_

Instantly the sealing staff appeared in a glowing circle before her and Sakura grasped it firmly with both hands. Pulling a card from her pocket she tossed it into the air and tapped it gently with her wand. "Glow!"

Thousands of tiny green spheres sprinkled the darkness, lending a gentle radiance in contrast to the cold blackness of night. "What or where was it Li-kun?"

Syaoran pulled the black pendant from his neck, instantly producing a gleaming silver blade. "This way, come on!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and hastily but lightly led her through the night. Sakura pulled ahead and kept running blindly until her feet met with air and not ground. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back onto safe earth. However what Sakura saw was different. Black shadows encircled her, when she turned her head, instead of seeing Syaoran's warm amber eyes; she met with a cold black guise, red eyes and no emotion. She struggled and pounded the figure before her, its hoarse voice chanting her name. "Sakura…" The voice began to soften into a deep gentle one, the dark shadows becoming tan flesh, messy chestnut hair covering the specter's head, red eyes turning to that of welcome amber. "Sakura…" Syaoran stopped, realizing he had just called his potential rival by her first name. Sakura however was oblivious and only crumpled to the ground, Syaoran's strong arms catching her and lifting her up against the safety of his chest. He walked carefully over to the side of the cliff and motioned for Glow to light up the scene before him. Glow's tiny globes illuminated the wide expanse of an immense lake, dropping at least ten feet below, a previously unnoticed water fall flowing peacefully nearby. Syaoran sighed, whatever was there was gone now and it was pointless to try to find the way back to camp tonight. Syaoran looked around and noticed a large tree nearby. He effortlessly jumped with Sakura in his arms to it's highest branches and set himself in a cluster of tree limbs high in the mighty tree. Gathering a bunch of leaves he laid them down and set himself against the trunk of the tree. One of his eyes opened, and he watched Sakura sleep, all alone, exactly what she hated and feared. Gathering her up into his arms, Syaoran placed her next to him and tucked his cloak about her shoulders. "Oyasumi Sakura."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Kinomoto Sakura's eyes flickered open and she looked directly next to her to see Syaoran sleeping peacefully, a small smile adorning his lips. (AN: How I would love to wake up to see Syao-chan sleeping like a baby!)  Sakura smiled at how childish, he looked while sleeping; completely adorable. Hesitantly, she reached out her fingertips and brushed a lock of chestnut hair from his face. "Sakura…" he whispered gently. Sakura backed up dazed. _'Li-kun, he just called me by my first name…maybe he…NO! He doesn't think of you that way Sakura, get over yourself! He's engaged to Meiling! Your flirting with him before got you bitch slapped. Iie, just forget about it.' Syaoran opened his eyes to see a very surprised Sakura and his ears caught the shouts of her name. "They're looking for us."_

Sakura nodded and smiled gently as Syaoran helped her out of the tree.

Tomoyo came running up behind Eriol and glanced back and forth between her best friend and the Chinese sorcerer. "Mou! I missed some major moments here!"

Sakura and Syaoran blinked and spoke in unison. "Moments?"

Eriol grinned and glanced back to Tomoyo. "I told you so."

Tomoyo threw her hands into the air and rolled her eyes. "I give up! They're too dense!"

"Hoe?" Sakura still confused about everything questioned. (Gomen but Sakura is kind of clueless)

Presently, Rhyu and Kero in mini forms, and Meiling came stomping up to the group and everyone stared curiously at the sorcerer and sorceress. Syaoran glared at them and balled his hands into fists. "What is this some kind of theater? Show's over!"

Tomoyo shook her head and took out her charcoal pencil and sketchpad. "Oh no Li-kun…we're just watching the previews, the show hasn't even started yet."

Sakura and Syaoran fell over anime style as the amethyst-eyed artist giggled enthusiastically. (AN: Usually it'd be video-taping girl or something but they didn't have those in medieval times now did they?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The small expedition trudged on wearily, the heat of day was starting to get to them and they were now almost thankful for the coolness night brought about. Meiling reluctantly rode on Kerberos's back, Tomoyo and Eriol still sleeping on Rhyu's own scaly one. Sakura and Syaoran walked unintentionally side by side, both also dozing from the intense heat. "So hot…" Sakura groaned. 

Syaoran produced a card from his pocket and touched the point of his sword to the rectangle. "Mist!" Instantly a cool mist settled around them, making the journey much more comfortable. Sakura unconsciously glanced to the young warrior by her side, eyes involuntarily traveling over his well developed form. The cool mist settled on his toned body, making it glisten it the midday sun and every few minutes he would run a hand through his unruly chestnut hair. (AN: *blushes* gomen nasai, I have this ummm…obsession with Syaoran and I'm putting myself in Sakura's shoe's. But I mean come on, Syaoran is sooooooooooo kawaii!) Sakura sighed and Syaoran looked at her puzzled, "Nani?"

The honey-haired sorceress shook her head, cheeks turning a light pink. "Nademonai."

"Demo it is strange." Syaoran articulated quietly.

Sakura immediately grew defensive. "Nani?"

Syaoran gestured around them with his hand. "How quickly this heat came about. I mean, just last night you were shivering in your sleep."

"Hoe?" Hontou, I was?"

Syaoran instantaneously blushed and stammered. "Uh…that is…to say…umm. I just…." With even redder cheeks he recalled last night. How Sakura had been shivering in her sleep and how he had pulled her body to his, keeping her safe in his arms, the only place he ever wanted her to be. "Well…then…and…I…"

Suddenly Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and clamped her hand over the Chinese sorcerer's mouth, eliciting a small groan of protest from the warrior and a plea of silence from the lithe female cardcaptor. "Something's here." Sakura looked up to Syaoran and he nodded both speaking in unison. "Clow Card."

Sakura ran off at full speed, quickly transforming her key in the seal staff. Syaoran turned around and signaled for the small assemblage to stay behind. When he turned again, Sakura was already gone. He searched frantically in all directions, ambers eyes darting frantically back and forth through the foliage. _'Damn't! Where the hell did she go? Why did Sakura have to run off like that, what if she's hurt? I couldn't forgive myself, but why? Why do I care so much for my potential rival? Argh, you baka, while you stand here talking to yourself, she could be in danger!' Syaoran shook his head at his stupidity and instead closed his eyes, searching for the faint sense of a light pink aura he knew to be Sakura's. "Yosha…" he whispered as he took off in a northern direction._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura came to a small clearing and stopped in the center, something was here she could feel it. A small crackle caught her attention and she watched in horror as a wall of golden flames began to encircle her. She dashed to an opening but was thrown back as another wall of flames leapt from the scorched ground. Backing up, she gazed up in awe as a figure rose from the blaze. It was the body of an elfin teen, blonde bangs falling over a red band across its forehead, red eyes burning deeper than the fire itself. Feathery cream wings spread from the elfish fire sprite and flapped gently, casting little circles of fire around the teen Card Mistress. "Fiery Card," she whispered.

"Kinomoto!" 

Sakura turned her head in the direction of the voice, and watched as Syaoran appeared in the clearing. "Li-kun!"

That small distraction was all that Fiery needed. A ball of flame rose up into his hands, and he smiled wickedly as he hurled the fire ball at Sakura's diverted form. Syaoran's ever vigilant amber eyes caught Fiery's wicked smile and the orb of flame heading towards the green-eyed sorceress. Without hesitation, he darted over to Sakura. "Oi, watch out!" He cried out suddenly as he threw himself over the bewildered Card Mistress, the ball of flame hitting his own back, a burning sensation taking place and spreading with intense pain. Sakura looked up to him, green eyes wide with astonishment. "Doushite Li-kun? Now you're hurt? Why did you…" Sakura trailed off and tears started to form in her emerald eyes as Syaoran rolled off of  her and lay on his injured back, panting heavily, eyes shut tightly to keep the own tears that threatened to stream down his face. She gently stroked the side of his face and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger and she stood up, gripping her staff. "How dare you hurt Li-kun like that?!" 

"Watery!" Sakura cried out in fury as a wave of water swirled around the fiery elf. 

The attack was unsuccessful and Syaoran mumbled wearily. "Try using…" he winced, "try using Watery in combination with Windy. They'll become allies."

"Windy and Watery?"

"Hai."

"Demo…" Sakura looked to Syaoran, he was losing his strength fast, any longer and he might not make it. She bowed her head and whispered. "I don't think I can…" Fiery grew impatient and hurled a small flaming sphere at Sakura. She felt herself thrown backward, her back coming into contact with a large tree, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Syaoran stood up shakily and cursed the Fiery. "You flaming demon, I'm going to put you through a living hell!" He whisked an ofuda from his vest and put it to his now at hand sword. "Spirit of Water, I summon thee!" (AN: Gomen, I don't remember what the Japanese saying for this was considering I don't have a CCS tape where he calls upon that spirit) Syaoran's rage powered the magical onslaught of water and distracted Fiery enough for him to kneel by Sakura's side.

"Kinomoto, daijobu desu ka?"

Sakura nodded shakily but determinedly. "Hai, daijobu."

He still looked unconvinced and Sakura only nodded. "What do you say we capture this thing together?"

"Hai."

Sakura raised her staff and pointed it to the tip of two rectangular cards. "Windy...wate…" Sakura's strength faltered and she began to sink to the ground. A strong arm placed itself on her shoulder and another hand firmly grasped hers on the staff. "Li-kun…"

He nodded sternly but gently whispered, "Summon them again."

Sakura eyes widened, but she nodded in understanding. "Windy, Watery, trap Fiery and bring him down!" (AN: Gomen that was lame)

A young golden woman floated from the Windy, dancing on her gentle breezes and fueling Watery's attack, bringing a very fuming Fiery steaming to the ground. "Li-kun capture it!"

Syaoran looked to her. "Nani?"

"Hurry!"

Syaoran nodded and pointed the tip of his blade down to the Fire Spirit. 

_Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!_

The young Chinese teen frowned as he looked down to the card materializing in his hand. "You're lucky you're a Clow Card or I would have…" Syaoran trailed off as he collapsed to the forest floor. 

"Li-kun!" Sakura cried out running to her injured friend. She propped his head against her chest and softly traced her fingers along his face. "Daijobu desu ka?"

The touch of Sakura almost made him faint but he nodded grimly anyway. "Hai."

"Come on let's go."

"I…can't go on back to camp without me." 

Sakura stood up hands on her hips. "Nani? Do you think that I'm going to just leave you like this?"

Syaoran grimaced and propped himself up against a nearby tree. "I'll be fine."

"I'm getting sick of this attitude of yours Li Syaoran..."

"Then why are you still here?"  
Sakura looked hurt and Syaoran automatically regretted his harsh words. Sakura looked down for a moment then just stared at the amber-eyed teen. "Because that's what friends do, they help each other when they're in need. Now it's my turn to help you."

Syaoran blinked but said nothing as Sakura put her injured friend's arm over her shoulder and helped him stand. He winced in pain but tried to hide it unsuccessfully as Sakura took notice. "What's wrong?"

"Nademonai."

Sakura gasped as she felt something wet on her hand, and removed it from Syaoran's back. Crimson red blood covered her hand and the length of the young male cardcaptor's back. "Kami-sama, you're injured worse than I thought." Sakura looked around frantically, there was no way she could carry him all the way back in this condition. With one hand she reached into the pocket and pulled out another card. "F-Fly." She whispered. Elegant pink wings spread from Sakura's back and flapped once on their own before becoming stationary on the teenager's form. "Come on Li-kun."

"Nani?" he whispered despairingly. 

"I'll carry you come on." Sakura alleged as she wrapped her arms around his waist, the young warrior protesting adamantly.

"Iie! I can walk on my own." 

"No you cannot." She flapped her wings once, then twice, bringing her and the male Li into the air. She smiled down at him and closed her eyes. "After all…what are friends for?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Gomen nasai that I didn't describe everything very well but I was doing three things at once and I got distracted. Anyway keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Iie, I don't own CCS *crosses fingers behind back and grins evilly*

Author's Notes:

Ramble, ramble, ramble, and am I done yet? Nope. Gomen ne, I made a few punctuation errors in my last chapter. Did I leave minna on a cliffhanger? Hehehe, I don't know if that is exactly considered a cliffhanger demo…you will meet some familiar characters in this chapter so keep reading! Arigato minna!

Chapter 7

"Where are they? Tomoyo twirled a lock of violet curls nervously, her hand gripping Eriol's tightly. "They've been gone for over two hours…I hope they're okay."

Eriol kissed her cheek gently. "Knowing Sakura, she and Li are just fine."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Everyone turned to look at the terra-cotta-eyed teen, and Meiling only flipped back a long ebony ponytail. "If that…that…mou, if she does anything to hurt my Syaoran than I'll…" Meiling stopped, and the group turned to look into the sky, a beating of wings coming closer and closer. "What's that?"

Kero looked up from the chocolate he was wrestling over with Rhyu and let go as the small dragon fell off the rock. "Hmmm…" he scratched his head thoughtfully then shrugged. "It's probably just Sakura."

Sure enough as if right on cue, the image of an angel descended upon them, beating her wings slowly as she alighted softly on the ground, gently laying a form in her lap. Meiling recognized them immediately and practically tore Syaoran from Sakura's hold. "Syaoran! Syaoran speak to me!"

Syaoran grumbled and forced a weak smile. "Oi Meiling."

"What happened?" Tomoyo kneeled by the trio and Eriol sat beside her, examining Syaoran's injured back. "This is the doing of a Clow Card, ne?"

Nodding, Syaoran produced the Fiery from his pocket and held it out for the blue-eyed teen to see. "It was worth it…trust me."

Sakura frowned, how could a Clow Card be worth more than his own life? Syaoran flinched and closed his eyes. _'It was worth it…Sakura is safe, that's all I wanted. I'll protect her…'_

Meiling stood up infuriated. "While, you all stand here chatting, Syaoran could be dying!" A fear tears sprang to her eyes and she glared at those around her.

"Syaoran-sama…" Rhyu gently perched on his master's stomach, worry clearly apparent in his sapphire eyes. 

Syaoran reached up and gently patted his guardian on the head. Rhyu just looking somberly down to him. "Why didn't you have me come along? I'm your guardian; I'm supposed to protect you."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. We've been in tougher situations than this before, ne?"

Rhyu gently padded off his master and onto the ground, spreading his scaly wings from his back they grew in size, enveloping the tiny dragon. A flash of blue light illuminated the forest around them with cerulean luminosity, the wings receding and coming to rest on the now horse sized dragon. "Help him on my back."

Sakura lifted the injured warrior onto his guardian's back and flew into the air beside him as Rhyu began to walk. "Kinomoto what are you doing?" Syaoran inquired sleepily. 

Sakura looked at him, eyes full of regret. "This is my entire fault."

"Iie it's not, I chose to do that."

"Demo…I'm…I'm…I'm worried about you. If it wasn't for me you would've…" Sakura trailed off as she started to fall slowly to the ground, eyes closing and strength leaving her. Syaoran reached out and smiled weakly just as the delicate girl fell into his arms. "Silly girl, you can't expect to fight a Clow Card, carry me and fly all that way without getting tired can you?"

"Well…I just wanted to help."

"But you did help."

"Not enough, Kero-chan?"

Kero floated in front of his mistress, a bit irritated to see the "kozou" holding her tenderly. "Sakura…I think it's a bit dangerous where you are right now."

"Kero-chan stop, Li-kun is injured leave him alone."

"Fine. Anything I can do for you?" 

Sakura thought for a moment. "Hai, fly around and see if you can find a village, Syao-I mean Li-kun needs his wounds tended to." Sakura blushed when she realized what she had almost called her rival.

A small red vein popped on Kero's head. "Nani? You want me to do something that will benefit the kozou?"

"Onegai Kero-chan."

Kero sighed defeated. "Fine, demo only because you're hurt too."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked down to her arm where Kero pointed and for the first time noticed the small gash running down the side. (AN: I know she probably would've felt it but just keep reading)

The amber-eyed cardcaptor looked down to the Card Mistress's arm and frowned. "Kinomoto…"

"I didn't want to tell you. Besides it's not that big of a deal." She managed wincing.

Syaoran shook his head and tore a small piece of fabric from his vest, tying it gently around the wound on her arm. "Silly girl…"

Sakura looked up to him gratefully and he did the same. Their eyes said it all; no words had to be spoken. They were beginning to discover that they were truly grateful for one another and truly valued the other's friendship and concern. 

Tomoyo put the finishing touches on her sketch. "Yatta! I'm finished! I'll call this one 'The First Signs of Love'."

Sakura and Syaoran blinked, a 'hoe' and 'nani' following shortly. Realization sinks in followed by a blush and a sweat drop, a vein pop from Meiling and a very enthusiastic giggle from Tomoyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi Sakura!" Kero alighted softly on his Mistress's lap and gently tapped her arm. 

Sakura lifted her head from Syaoran's chest and looked to Kero. "Nani?"

"I found a village." He stated beaming.

"Hontou?" Syaoran asked wearily, tightening his hold on Sakura.

Kero glared at Syaoran. "Hai, and they have a really sugoi inn!"

"Hoe?"

"Yeah, they have the best menu, I checked it out."

Syaoran frowned down at Kero. "Stupid negumi, you just can't eat all the food!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You wanna try me?"

Sparks flew in between Kero and Syaoran and Sakura put her hands in between them. "Come on you two."

Both grunted and faced away from each other, arms crossed across their chests.

Sakura put her hand behind her head and giggled nervously. "Ne Kero-chan where is this village?"

Kero broke his glaring contest with the Chinese sorcerer and put a tiny paw under his chin. "Ano…I think it's about five or so days more from here so we should arrive there soon." (AN: Let's just say Kero-chan was flying for a REALLY long time)

"Arigato Kero-chan."

The two teens yawned simultaneously and momentarily forgot that the very person with them at that moment was their rival. Sakura gently laid her head on Syaoran's chest, taking in his crisp autumn scent and sighing deeply. Syaoran tensed up a bit but nevertheless rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms protectively around the emerald eyed girl in his lap, eyes slowly closing as thoughts of the teen Card Mistress filled his dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kinomoto wake up…" 

"Hoe?" Sakura mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes to gaze into warm amber.

Syaoran shifted his position and let Sakura rest up against him so she could see the sight beginning to come up over the hill. A quaint two story structure rose up out of the forest creating a sense of relief for the weary travelers. The outside was neatly kept, small gardens framed the nature worn cobblestone path and a single cherry blossom tree lent its petals to the warm breeze. Tomoyo clapped her hands in excitement and jumped in the air. "Sugoi! It's so kawaii!"

Sweat drops followed from the rest of the group and Eriol fell over anime style. "What can I say she's easily amused."

Before anyone could make a comment Tomoyo ran to the door, an evil smirk on her pale face. "Minna, onegai wait here. I'll see if I can get us in for a good price." She dashed in slamming the door behind her, leaving her friends thoroughly confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Konbawa!" 

A young man around seventeen looked up from his post at the desk and opened his eyes in bewilderment to the amethyst-eyed girl who had just entered his and his girlfriend's modest inn. He blinked repeatedly and shook his head. "Are you lost?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie, doushite?"

The young man nervously scratched his head. "We never have any visitors, are you sure you're not a ghost? I mean you are kinda pa-"

"Takashi!"

The young man turned around and put his hand behind his head. "Chiharu…"

A seventeen year old woman knocked the dark haired boy on the back of his head in reprimand. "What are you doing?"

"Hehehe, greeting the customer."

"My foot you are, go get dinner started."

Yamazaki Takashi raised an eyebrow, and Mihara Chiharu stuck out her bottom lip. "Onegai Takashi…"

Takashi sighed defeated and put his finger into the air. "Yosha one gourmet meal coming up! By the way did you know that when a chef…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Chiharu sighed exasperatedly as she pushed her boyfriend out the door and into the kitchen. "Men."

Tomoyo giggled. "Hai I know what you mean."

"So, how many will it be?"

"Well let's see, me, my boyfriend, Meiling-chan, Sakura-chan and Li-kun. That'll be five."

"Five it is, unfortunately we don't have enough rooms to accommodate your party."  
Tomoyo grinned wickedly. "That's alright, I have a plan."

Chiharu raised an eyebrow. "A plan? What kind of plan?"

"Well you see there's this couple…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chiharu placed a tiny key in the palm of Meiling's palm and smiled. "And here is your room; I hope you enjoy your stay."

Meiling cocked her head to the side but pushed open her door and shut it behind her rudely. A door creaked open at the end of the hall and Tomoyo motioned for Chiharu.  
"Nani?"

"Did it go well?"

Chiharu nodded. "Operation Matchmaker is in motion."

"Now for the second part, you know what to do, it would be too obvious if I did it."

Chiharu nodded and skipped happily down the stairs to a pair of teens lounging in the small lobby. Sakura stood up and clasped her hands to her chest. "Please tell me you have enough rooms…"

Chiharu shook her head sadly. "Gomen nasai."

Sakura sank to the couch sadly and Syaoran glanced first to Sakura then up to the woman in front of them. "You don't have ANYthing?"

"Well…"

The two teens sat on the edge of the couch, "Well?" They inquired.

"We do have one room left; demo its a couple's suite."

"C-Couples?" A red blush began to creep into their faces and Sakura and Syaoran looked nervously to one another. 

Chiharu placed a key in Syaoran's hand and walked to the kitchen door. "If you two make a decision, the room is right down the hall."

The young warrior looked down to the key in his palm and then to the green-eyed teen in front of him. "Ano…"

Sakura took the key from Syaoran's hand and held it up to look at. "Oh come on Li-kun, it can't be that bad."

"Demo…"

"Mou, come on!" Sakura grabbed the reluctant boy by the hand and gently dragged him down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sugoi…" Both teens trailed off as they glanced around the decorated suite. On the north wall a bay window stood open, a warm breeze blowing the green curtains this way and that. Sakura padded softly over to the window and tucked her legs underneath her as she sat delicately by the glass. She turned and motioned for Syaoran to sit beside her, creating room for him on the cushioned window seat. He obeyed and looked out the window. Lush gardens ran along the length of the lawn giving way to gently sloping hills that touched the white sand of a beach, aqua waves rolling along the shore. "We're almost there."

"Nani?" Sakura looked curiously to Syaoran. "Almost where?"

Syaoran leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "My home."

The teen Card Mistress glanced at her injured friend. "Your family…they must miss you a lot."

Syaoran opened one eye and closed it again. "Doubt it."

Sakura crawled up to the chestnut haired teen and lay a gentle hand on his arm. "I know…I would miss you."

This time both amber orbs widened in surprise as Syaoran watched Sakura curiously. "N-Nani?"

But Sakura wasn't listening; she had already gotten off the window seat and was in the washroom adjacent to the bedroom. "Li-kun come here."

Syaoran blinked, wondering how she had left so quickly without her noticing and joined her in the washroom. A large bathtub was already filled with steaming water, and a few candles left occasional flickers on the wall. Sakura was kneeling on the floor, washcloth in hand. Syaoran raised a skeptical eyebrow in apprehension.

"You didn't think you could dress those wounds yourself did you? Now sit."

Syaoran shrugged and sat down on the edge of the tub, slipping his feet into the water.

"Is it too hot?"

"Iie…perfect." 

"Take off your vest."

"Nani?!"

"Li-kun…onegai, I want to treat this before it gets any worse."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Sakura but then his face softened. In her eyes, he saw something no one had ever felt toward him, worry and care. She truly did want to help him and all he could do was give a small smile and shrug. "Fine. You win." The young warrior carefully peeled off his long vest, being careful to not disturb the wounds along his back. Sakura held it up to the light and clicked her tongue at the dark red spot on the item of clothing and gasped when the long garment was finally removed.

"Nan da?" 

"Iie, Nademonai."

"That bad? It doesn't hurt as bad as I'm sure it looks."

Sakura sighed and dipped the washcloth into the water applying the cool fabric to the wounds along Syaoran's bare back. 

"Kuso!"

Sakura stopped eyes wide with concern. "Nani? What did I do?"

"Kinomoto that hurts!"

The female Card Captor put her hands on her hips. "Li-kun…we have to treat the wound, this will help."

"Demo…"

"Come on it can't be that bad."

Syaoran glared but turned around nevertheless. Once he was sure that Sakura couldn't see him anymore, Syaoran sighed and concentrated on not the pain but the feel of Sakura's hands traveling up and down his back, being ever so gentle and careful. Concentrating on the fact of having her near him so close at that very moment, being with her, being content, being happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura emerged from the washroom and shook the excess water from her hair. "Li-kun…"

The teen sorcerer looked up and gazed at Sakura. She wore a lacy pink night gown that hugged her curves and made her peach skin glow in the candlelight. He then shook his head and returned to frowning at the single bed, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "We have a problem."

"H-Hai."

"I'll take the floor." They stated concurrently. "No I will."

They blinked at the same time and Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest as he stood from the window seat and in front of Sakura. He lifted his arms under her back and legs and gently laid her down on the bed, Sakura's eyes widening in surprise. "What are you…"  
"There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor."

Sakura sat up annoyed. "ME? You're the one who's injured you take the bed!" She stood but was pushed back to the mattress by the strong young man in front of her. "Li-kun stop being so divergent!"

"Doushite?"

"Because then I…"

Syaoran caught her hint too late as her fingers traveled all over his defined torso causing the amber-eyed warrior to collapse to the bed, panting heavily. Sakura smiled satisfied and stood up from the bed before a strong hand gripped her wrist. "Don't…even…think…about….it."

Sakura threw her other hand into the air. "Fine Mr. Stubborn, we'll just have to share then."

"Nani?"

The honey haired girl blushed. "You…do you mind? I don't take up too much room, and I…"

Syaoran pulled her to the bed and tucked the covers around her shoulders as he blew out the candle by his bedside. "Shhhh…silly girl, you talk too much."

Sakura blinked wide eyed and looked over to Syaoran as he lay down on his stomach, the moonlight lending a glow to his bare back. He rested his chin on his arms and closed his eyes. Sakura turned on her side. "Li-kun…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Oyasumi." Sakura lie back down on her back and let her eyelids close over her emerald gems.

Once the sound of her steady breathing filled the air, Syaoran propped himself up on his elbow and leaned his face close to Sakura's, touching a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Oyasumi…Sakura."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ooooooo, I wish I was Sakura rite now, hehehe. Gomen for taking so long, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Of Lions and Dragons 

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

How do I put this lightly? I DON'T OWN CCS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! *sob* 

Author's Notes:

Ummmm…I have nothing to ramble about so ummm…just read. (Actually I noticed that some of you are going after **MY bishounen Syao-chan and let me just say…****BACK OFF! *shrinks in fear as fellow Syaoran fans advance on Little Sakura* Hehehe, just kidding, it's a joke really! Ano…well never mind, I'll just go back to my little Syao-chan obsessed world)**

Chapter 8

Fiery amber eyes revealed themselves as Li Syaoran looked up to the ceiling, sighing deeply as he remembered who wasn't far away from him in that very same bed. He turned on his side to gaze at the angel he was currently mesmerized by, hands tucked demurely under her chin, soft honey locks framing her adorable face. The young sorcerer gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, wondering why he couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't…tear his heart away. _'What is this...this feeling that I derive from being with her? I've never felt this way about anyone before in my whole life. All I know is…life would be unbearably hard without her.' Pressing his lips to her cheek, he gently whispered her name, the last thing that left his lips before sleep rested his body once more._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something was wrong, Syaoran, the invincible warrior was cold, alone and lonely. His eyes immediately snapped open, aware of something missing from his side. The warm pink aura that had kept him warm was faded and distant; he turned sharply and beheld ruffled sheets but no Sakura. As his senses began returning to him, he discerned an ominous howling outside, the fierce wind beating against the walls of the inn. Throwing the blankets aside he bolted over to the window and tossed back the curtains, his vision blocked by a mass of swirling white. He blinked and then winced as a pain shot through his back. Syaoran stumbled back to the bed and collapsed onto his stomach as the door flew open.

"SYAORAN!"

_'Just great, Meiling is not what I need right now.'_

The ebony haired teen wrapped her arms around her chestnut haired fiancée, and frowned noticing a familiar outfit on the floor. "Nani? Why are Kinomoto-san's clothes here?"

Syaoran looked down to the floor where Meiling was glaring and tensed up. "Ano…this is…well…"

"You're sharing room with her?!"

"Meiling…"

Meiling's eyes burned with vehemence. "What kind of a joke is this?"

"Meiling…"  

"I mean for kami-sama's sake you two, I bet she…"

"Meiling!"

"Nani?"

"Where's Sa—I mean Kinomoto?"

Meiling crossed her arms and turned her nose into the air. "Doushite?"

"Meiling…" Syaoran looked to the window, the blizzard swirling with new intensity.

The female Chinese teen looked to Syaoran and sighed. "Fine, she left about three hours ago to go outside."

A strong gust slammed itself into the walls of the inn, Syaoran's frown increasing as he stood up and grabbed a white long sleeved button down shirt. "I gotta go find her."

"Doushite?"

"Because I..." Syaoran bowed his head, chestnut bangs covering his eyes. "Okaa-san will be unhappy if I fail to bring the Card Mistress."

Hastily buttoning the shirt halfway, he darted out the doorway and the inn, Meiling watching the oak door swing back and forth on its hinges. She sank to her knees as a single tear dropped into her lap. "Syaoran…why can't you just admit it…you care for her, she's slowly stealing your heart."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran bent his head against the blinding snow pelting his face and body, struggling arduously against the strong gusts of ice and wind. He raised his head and shielded his eyes. He couldn't see anything in any direction; the only thing visible was white. He had lost sight of the inn long ago but that didn't matter, all that mattered was finding Sakura. Taking the small black orb from his neck he swiped it to the side, the familiar sword coming to rest in his trained hand. The Chinese warrior closed his eyes, relying on magic alone was the only way to find the Mistress of the Cards now. A faint sense of Sakura's light pink aura flashed through him and he dashed blindly through the blizzard, not caring where he ended up, as long as he was with her. A lump under the snow up ahead caught his skilled eye and he knelt to the ground beside it, furiously clawing away the snow and ice with bare hands. He stopped short and gasped. There under the snow was Kinomoto Sakura almost completely frozen. Taking the lithe girl gently in his arms he cradled her to his chest, searching frantically for a place to keep her warm. A cave was spotted not too far off and Syaoran quickly made his way toward it, shielding the girl in his arms from the snowstorm. He gently laid her down inside the cave, a single Clow Card fluttering to the damp floor. He picked it up and smiled as he tapped it with the tip of his blade, the rectangle staying in perfect alignment with his sword. "Create Card; wall up the entrance to this cave!"

Instantly a huge boulder appeared in the opening, sealing out the wind, ice and cold. He now turned to his next task. Taking an ofuda from his pocket (AN: Did anyone ever notice that Syao-chan just pops these things out of nowhere?) Syaoran muttered an incantation and the small charm instantaneously lit ablaze. The warrior gathered some brush from around the cave and pushed it into a small pile, touching the flaming ofuda to the dry firewood. A roaring blaze soon warmed the small cave and lit up the faces of its occupants. Syaoran winced from the sharp pain still present from his body but ignored it as he crawled over to Sakura's side. He laid his head against her chest; good she was still breathing but she would soon die if she wasn't taken care of. Syaoran took one of Sakura's frozen hands in his and began to massage it gently, bringing warmth back to her frozen body. For a moment, he almost thought he felt her stir, but quickly dismissed it as he watched her tired and pale form. Silently, he took off his shirt and laid it under the fragile girl's head, making her as comfortable as he possibly could. Syaoran watched with sad amber eyes and bowed his head, chestnut locks hiding his fiery orbs. "How could I…how could I let this happen? I should have protected her, I…" A crystalline drop rolled down his cheek and he touched his finger to it. "What the…?" A tear? Was the future Leader of the all powerful Li Clan crying? No it couldn't be true, but yet there he was, distressed beyond all belief that the angel he cared so much for, may never open her eyes again. He took both her hands in his own and lay down on his stomach beside her. "Onegai…Sakura…don't die on me. You can't! I won't let you." The amber-eyed teen tenderly kissed her cheek and laid his head on her stomach, unbeknownst to him the emerald eyed Card Captor was slowly regaining consciousness. Syaoran sighed deeply and voiced his concern gently. "Sakura…you can't die, you have to open your eyes again…I won't be able to…I…" He trailed off and closed his eyes, not seeing Sakura slowly open hers. The warrior began again. "I…I care about you too much. Onegai Kami-sama, if there's anything you can do, please just let her open her eyes again, let Sakura open her eyes…onegai…" he stopped as his strength began to leave him and his eyes gently closed as he fell asleep by his angel's side. Sakura blinked in obvious surprise at the stern warrior's gentle and tender monologue. _'Syaoran…he…he cares about me? Doushite? I care about him too, a great deal but I never thought that…' Sakura sighed as she released the conflicting thoughts from her mind, absorbed completely in the fact of having the handsome warrior by her side, the image of the amber eyed boy the only thing left in her mind as she drifted off to sleep._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A pale orange orb began to slowly ascend into the sky, tinting the white powder with a pastel pink glow. Soft flakes fell gently to the ground, deep in contrast to the raging blizzard that had just taken place the night before. Sakura opened her eyes wearily; she ached all over and felt that she would fall should she stand up. A chill passed through her body as she recalled the events of yesterday…

_"Tomoyo-chan!"_

_The violet-eyed girl looked up from her breakfast and the rest of the dining hall glanced in the cheerful girl's direction. Tomoyo nodded to her best friend. "Nani Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura danced over to the curtains and threw them aside, revealing a pristine winter wonderland. "Sugoi…" everyone murmured as they trailed off. Sakura beamed back to her friends. "Would anyone like to join me?"_

_Chiharu and Takashi shook their heads, a similar response coming from Tomoyo and Eriol. "Gomen nasai, we promised Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun that we would help out a little around the inn today."_

_Sakura clasped her hands under her chin. "Gomen ne! Onegai let me help too!"_

_Eriol laughed and smiled to his girlfriend's best friend. "Sakura you are far too genki to be kept indoors, onegai go have fun, ne?"_

_"Hontou?" Sakura asked of her friends' approval._

_"Hai!" They chorused together._

_Sakura danced around and sang a short tune about the snow before hugging each and every one of her friends. "Arigatou!"_

_She shut the inn door quietly behind her and skipped about the snow, being ever so careful to disturb as little of the powder as she could. The emerald eyed teen tilted her head to the sky, catching a few snowflakes on her tongue and bare fingertips, all the while getting farther and farther away from the small inn. A strong wind picked up and Sakura shielded her eyes from the offensive snow pelting her face. Magical energy clearly began to pulse around her and Sakura took the small bird shaped necklace from her neck._

_O key which hides the powers of Darkness_

_Reveal thy true form to me_

_I Sakura command you under contract_

_Release!_

_A lump of snow fell onto the teenager's head and she glared irritated up to the sky. "Let me guess, the Snow Card…"_

_As if on cue, a pale woman rose from the snow. Flowing light blue, almost white robes floated beyond her in the icy wind, and three ice crystals surrounded her neck, adding to her already sparkling form. Sakura raised her staff into the air but stopped as Snow sent her a glare colder than the ice and shook her head. The Card Mistress backed up and stumbled and as she watched Snow carefully. A few icicles formed in her hands and she bombarded the emerald eyed teen, knocking her unconscious as the snow began to cover her body._

Sakura frowned, "So…that's what happened." She glanced down to the added weight on her stomach and blushed deeply when she beheld the handsome warrior lying on her stomach. His eyes were closed and a small smile touched his lips, reminding her of how he looked the last time she woke up to him sleeping. Reaching out a trembling hand, she began to tangle her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his head and shook her head gently. "Syaoran-kun why did you do this? You've risked your life twice for me already, and I've…I've never repaid you…" The young warrior stirred and spoke gently and deeply without opening his eyes. "Hai you've repaid me in more ways than one…Sakura." Eyes widening in pleasant surprise, Sakura sat up and looked at Syaoran full length. He was wearing only his pants and boots, a few bruises covered his body and he looked exhausted. Gently so not to hurt him, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his bare shoulder. Syaoran blinked, and then closed his eyes, a smile adorning his lips as he held Sakura close to him. Something wet touched his chest and he placed his fingers under her chin lifting her face to his. He looked to her gently, amber orbs gazing softly into emerald gems, reassuring her that everything would surely be alright. "Onegai, Sakura don't cry…I hate to see you upset."

Sakura blinked at the sudden change in the stoic sorcerer and raised her hand to his cheek. "I was just so afraid Syaoran-kun, afraid that you wouldn't wake up."

"My very thoughts."

"Hoe?"

Syaoran tucked her back into this body and she snuggled against him willingly as he began again. "I care about you Sakura, that's all I can say. The greatest thanks you have given me, is being here for me. I don't feel so alone when I'm with you…I…" he stopped as he chose his words carefully. "You opened your eyes for me again, that alone is thanks enough. No matter what happens, know this, I'll protect you, forever."

A crystalline drop traced a path down Sakura's cheek and she blushed as Syaoran gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Syaoran-kun, I care for you too…demo I don't want you to just protect me. I want to protect you too; I care too much about you to let you go. Know that as long as I'm with you, you never will be alone. I'll stand by your side, forever and ever."

The icy wind howled with ferocity outside; unknown to the couple in the cave, secretly in bliss as they expressed their concern and promise to the one they loved within its walls.

Sakura held her pinky out to Syaoran and he linked it with hers. Sakura smiled demurely and started the promise. "I promise now to stand by your side…"

Syaoran smiled gently and continued. "…to protect you always and forever with my whole being…"

"…and to always make sure we're never alone, as long as we're together, I'll be right by your side." Sakura gently pressed her lips to Syaoran's finger and he did the same, both embracing the other once more as they replayed their devoted and tender promise in their hearts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo looked up, the sound of soft sobbing coming to her ears. She silently crept out of the bed, feeling a strong hand grab her wrist. She herself was looking down into azure eyes. "I'll be right back," she whispered to her blue-eyed boyfriend. Smiling, Eriol nodded and lay his head back down on the pillow as he watched his amethyst-eyed girlfriend pad softly out of the room and into the hallway. Tomoyo shut the oak door behind her and wordlessly made her way down the hallway. A soft light made a golden path on the hardwood floor and Tomoyo pushed the door open all the way, an ebony-haired teen lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, rivulets of tears streaming down her cheeks. The gray haired teenager knelt by Meiling and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Meiling-chan, what's wrong?"

Meiling slapped her hand away angrily and clutched her hands to her chest. "Nademonai! Leave me alone!"

"Demo…"

"Leave me alone!" Meiling spun around, eyes overflowing with tears, her breath coming in short gasps.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong, now…what is it?"

Meiling took a deep breath and sat up on her heels. "It's…its Syaoran."

"Nani? Li-kun? What about him?" She inquired a sort of curiosity coming to her voice.

Meiling blushed and shut her eyes. "I…I really love him, more than anyone in this whole world demo…"

"Actually, how did you and Li-kun meet? How were you engaged?" Tomoyo knew that what Meiling said must be true, but she wasn't worried, she knew Syaoran's feelings for Sakura. But still, to Meiling it must be hard, to know the one you love, that their heart belongs to someone else. Again Meiling blushed. "Well…Syaoran and I have known each other forever. You see, since we are both of the Li Clan, it was only customary to keep the blood line within the family."

"So…you were betrothed at birth?"

"Hai and we were none too happy with it either. We were too young to understand what the repercussions of that decision would be; we had not idea what it meant."

Tomoyo nodded for Meiling to continue and the Chinese teen began again. "One day, I was playing with my kitten, Tao. We wandered a little ways off from the estate and we got lost. I was so frightened…it began to get dark and the island is extremely large, so…I had no idea where to go. I could hear all these noises, and Tao began to shiver. A twig snapped nearby and Tao jumped from my arms, her little claws leaving a deep cut in my arm. She darted off into the darkness; I never knew where she went. As I backed up to a tree the footsteps came closer and closer. I shut my eyes and waited for whatever it was. A comforting hand was laid on my shoulder and there stood Syaoran, a look of concern on his face. He first examined my arm and asked if I was alright, all I could do was stare at him in dumb shock. He had always been quiet, stoic, and stern, never laughed, never smiled. Now here he was, being the kind, gentle one I know and love. You have to know Daidouji-san, beneath Syaoran's cold exterior, he truly is gentle, it's almost like a front he puts up, I suppose he thinks people will see it as a weakness."

Tomoyo giggled. "Eh? Li-kun weak? That's something I can't imagine." 

"Anyway, I couldn't stop crying, Syaoran thought it was because of my injury demo it was Tao. I was only four and she was the most important thing to me. Between sobs I managed to tell him about Tao and without a word he darted off into the foliage, telling me to follow the magical path he had traced here. I stared after him and then looked to the path of green light stretching off through the dense thickets, glowing with Syaoran's energy. I followed it back to the estate and waited on the front steps, I waited for so long, hours I think. Suddenly it began to rain, harder and harder. Soft footsteps sounded on the cobblestone path and Syaoran appeared through the large arch; I ran to meet him. He was drenched with rain and a few bruises and scratches covered his arms. Then I looked down to his arms to see what he was holding so preciously to his chest. I questioned him and he revealed a peach colored ball of fur; my beloved kitten Tao. I threw my arms around his neck and made a vow that I would love him forever, making him promise to be my fiancée until he found another girl he loved demo…"

Tomoyo cocked her head to the side. "Demo?"

Meiling sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I think I should call off the wedding."

"Doushite?"

"Syaoran's heart belongs to someone else…who am I to prevent him from having what he loves and desires."

"Meiling-chan…" Tomoyo pulled the disheartened girl into a friendly hug. "You should never give up on what you love but, if you truly love Li-kun, then keep him in your heart. He'll always be there, and eventually you'll find someone else to make you happy."

"I'll never find anyone I love as much as Syaoran."

"How do you know?"

Meiling wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a tiny smile. "I'll just have to cry all my tears now…then I'll never have to cry for Syaoran again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura…Sakura…wake up."

The teen Card Mistress's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she gazed into Syaoran's warm amber orbs. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran chuckled. "It's more like 'konnichiwa' now."

"Hoe?"

Syaoran waved his hand and the boulder flickered for a moment, letting Sakura get a glimpse of the afternoon sun setting beyond the trees. "It's already afternoon."

Sakura stopped Syaoran's hand in midair so the image remained. She frowned as she watched the snow fall, still in abundance though less ominous then before. "Syaoran-kun…that's a Clow Card."

"The Snow? Hai, I figured that."

Sakura stood shakily, her knees faltering before she could stand stably on her own two feet. Syaoran gripped her wrist at gazed at her with a quizzical expression. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura tapped him on the nose. "Going to capture the card, that's what."

"Iie."

"Nani?"

"I'll do it; I'll give you the card afterwards."

Sakura frowned at his last statement and knelt to the floor gathering his shirt into her hands, she pulled out his arms and slipped the white garment over his frame, buttoning it up halfway as she spoke gently. "Self-sacrifice isn't always a good thing Syaoran-kun. You don't always have to do things alone. I meant what I said with my promise, as long as I am with you; you'll never have to be alone."

"Demo Sakura…"

"Iie…it's settled, from now own we face things together, ne?"

Syaoran sighed defeated and picked up his sword from the ground. "Yosha Sakura, you win."

"Yatta! Let's go, ne?"

Syaoran nodded and with a wave of his hand the boulder disappeared and the Created Card floated back into Sakura's pocket. "Syaoran-kun when did you…" 

She never had time to finish, the removal of the boulder allowed a torrent of icy snow and wind to pelt the two teenage Card Captors with its wintry fury. Syaoran immediately stood in front of Sakura protecting her from the onslaught of ice and shielded the two of them with his hands. A glowing rectangle flew into the air, followed by a tap from the sealing wand. "Shield!"

Instantly a pink shield surrounded the pair, relieving the burden from both of them. Sakura raised her staff into the air and closed her eyes as she brought it down onto the snow. 

_Return to the form you were destined to be-_

She stared in horror at the rectangle beginning to from at the tip of her staff. The card began to materialize and then flickered, creating a force that propelled Sakura backwards into Syaoran's arms. "Doushite?"

Syaoran said nothing and concentrated as a card came into his hands. It simply burned with magic energy and he released it into the air. "Fiery! Sweep over the expanse of snow and melt it beneath your fingertips!"

Instantly the elfin fire sprite emerged from the card and swept over the snow, leaving fresh green lawns and flowers behind him as he passed over the winter landscape. The Snow looked frightened from side to side as her snowy surroundings began to disappear, her own face bearing an expression of sadness as she dissolved into the ground and into the rectangle forming at the tip of Sakura's wand. The quadrangle glimmered for a moment with uncertainty then fully materialized into a card in Sakura's hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi! There they are!" Meiling jumped and down excitedly as two familiar figures came up to the inn. The ebony haired teen called for everyone in the house before running to greet the two forms. "Syaoran!" She threw her arms around his neck and smiled as she whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you're all right." Then she turned to Sakura and smiled, eliciting a very frightened look from Sakura as Meiling enveloped her into a tight hug. "Kinomoto-san, I'm glad you're okay too!"

"M-Meiling-chan…" Sakura stuttered, completely baffled.

Meiling leaned spoke softly. "I really am glad you're alright Kinomoto-san. You mean a lot to someone that I care about, I just want him to be happy."

Sakura blinked perplexedly and cocked her head to the side. "Hoe?"

Meiling giggled and skipped back to the inn. "Don't worry…I'm sure he'll find the courage to tell you one day."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you have to go?" Chiharu questioned sadly from the dock. 

Sakura peered over the edge of the medium sized vessel and nodded as Syaoran and Meiling appeared beside her. "Hai, Chiharu-chan, we'll come back to visit, ne?"

Chiharu nodded vigorously, her auburn ponytails bouncing as she did so. "Hai!"

Takashi poked his pointer finger into the air. "You know, once upon time ships didn't have sails. The crew had to manually paddle itself across the ocean with their bare hands. The salt from their tears of weariness leaked into the sea and that's why it's salty today."

Sakura and Syaoran looked to Takashi, buying his tall tale hook, line and sinker. Chiharu growled and placed her hands around Takashi's neck as she began his daily strangling.

With a final wave from its occupants, the small ship pulled out of the docks and slowly sailed off for the island of the Li Clan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I know the whole Meiling thing was very similar to the Twin Card episode and the episode where she comes back from Hong Kong and finds out Syaoran loves Sakura but I was at a loss for an idea gomen nasai! I did create Takashi's lie though, so if someone else has already used this I'm sorry, I didn't know. Onegai review and sorry for taking so long!

My Little Dedication: This Chapter goes out to all of you that have reviewed from the beginning and a very big thanks goes to Kero~chan, who's numerous emails have really helped out a lot! Also I'd like to give a big arigatou to my school buds, Steph-chan, Cassie-chan, Ashley-chan, Leah-chan and Mal-chan, and to my bus buddy Nicole-chan!


	9. Chapter 9

Of Lions and Dragons 

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

What's the point of writing these anyway? Everyone knows CCS belongs to CLAMP, ne? If you didn't; you've been living under a rock.

Author's Notes:

Yatta! I'm already to Chapter 9! I know some of you have like 20 chapters but I just never find the time to write anymore, so gomen nasai. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but enjoy Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

The small vessel sailed peacefully over the clear blue waters, the sun beginning to set on the horizon as the ship and its occupants made their way to their destination. The tranquil silence was soon disturbed by two very distinct high-pitched screams.

"You baka! That was mine!"

Kero licked his paws greedily and smirked at Rhyu, the small dragon who was presently emitting glares of death much like his master. "Guess you're too slow Lizard Boy!"

Rhyu raised his paw into the air and swiftly popped out five gleaming claws. "Lizard Boy? Lizard Boy?" He began to laugh in a devilish manner and Kero began to sweat with nervousness. Rhyu just laughed again. "Let's find out if this stupid negumi is really made of stuffing…"

Rhyu lunged forward at Kero; the small stuffed toy darting out of the way and causing Rhyu to fly past him into the wall, lodging his small claws into the woodwork of the doorway. 

"Rhyu…"

The minute green dragon turned his head as best as he could, finding his master standing in the doorway of the galley. Rhyu pointed an accusing claw in Kero's direction. "Demo he started it! He ate all the pudding!" He whined sadly.

Syaoran chuckled and knelt by his guardian, carefully prying his claws from the doorframe and setting him back on the ground. "Alright Rhyu, just don't hurt him too bad."

"Nani?!" Kero expostulated. "I could take that little salamander any day!"

"Salamander! That's it, you're going down!" Anger flared in Rhyu's sapphire eyes and he dove at Kero; soon finding himself lodged into the floor without his claws in Kero. He angrily glanced up to find the golden guardian resting in the arms of his mistress.

Syaoran smiled and picked up Rhyu from the floor. "Sakura…"

The jade-eyed teen smiled to her friend. "It sounded like you could use some help, Syaoran-kun."

Rhyu rested his chin on his paws and tapped them exasperatedly on Syaoran's arm. "That stupid Negumi is the one who is going to need some help when I get through with him…"

Syaoran sweat dropped and clamped his hand over Rhyu's mouth, feeling a tiny dagger-like tooth begin to sink into his finger; causing the small warrior to flinch. Sakura suppressed a laugh behind her hand and stepped forward, her own body only inches away from Syaoran's. "Rhyu-chan, what did Kero-chan do to you now?"

"Nani?! HE started the WHOLE thing!" Kero yelled glaring.

Sakura looked down to Kero in her arms and gently chided him. "Kero-chan…you have to learn to get along with people…"

"Or dragons…" Rhyu whispered. "He ate all the pudding, and my bowl was the first one to go!"

Syaoran glanced to Sakura as she gently took Rhyu from his arms and placed them in her own. The young sorcerer's skin burned with electricity as her arm ran along the length of his own. "Sakura…what are you doing?"

The emerald-eyed teen closed her eyes and smiled. "Making Rhyu-chan a happy guardian."

"Nani?" Syaoran questioned, raising an eyebrow. He sighed as he watched her tap the sealing wand to a card, a large bowl appearing on the table nearby.

Rhyu blinked in pleasant surprise and immediately dove into the pudding bowl, Kero staring irritated to Sakura. "Mou, Sakura what was that for?"

"You've had enough pudding to last you this whole voyage, come on Syaoran-kun." Sakura gestured behind her and took Syaoran's hand in her own as she and the warrior left the galley, sweat dropping as more screams could be heard from inside. Soon both teens emerged onto the main deck of the small vessel, glancing around them at the sunset washing the deck with pale orange and pink light. Syaoran glanced down to his hand still in Sakura's, not wanting to move it. "Sakura…"

"Yes Syaoran-kun?"

"Arigatou."

Sakura looked perplexed. "For what?"

"Back there in the kitchen…arigatou."

The young sorceress blinked then smiled. "It's nothing really…" She began to blush and a small yawn escaped her throat as she tried to suppress it.

"Are you tired, Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly. 

"Iie."

"Sakura…it's no use to lying to me anymore; I can already tell."

Before the jade-eyed teen could answer, Syaoran led her to a small spot on the deck, an extra sail lying on the ground. Lowering himself to the ground he motioned for Sakura to sit by him, to which she did without hesitation. A warm breeze blew past them, tousling their hair and tossing it about their faces. Sakura yawned and laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder, the young warrior tensing and then resting his head upon hers, a smile adorning both their lips as they drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was the first to awaken, all her senses coming to life one after the other. First the starry night sky above, then the salty smell of the sea, another scent of incense and autumn coming to her as finally her sense of touch surfaced and she found herself laying on the shoulder of Li Syaoran. Pink began to rise in her cheeks as she gazed at him. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. He was handsome, brave, kind, caring and compassionate; he was the invincible warrior with a heart of gold. He would defend your life and cause to the death, to anyone he cared about he would give his own life without regret. Sakura gazed at him tenderly, watching the temperate gentle wind play with his hair across his face. Being unable to resist she tilted her head, pressing her lips softly to the young warrior's cheek. Suddenly she gasped and held her hand to her heart. _'What is this? My heart…it feels as though it will pound right through me…as I look at him…I…wonder…no, I know that I won't be able to let him get hurt, ever. I made that promise to him and I'll keep it…I…I think that I'm falling in love with you Syaoran…'_

As if hearing her thoughts, the young warrior opened his eyes slowly and nodded to Sakura. "Sleep well?"

"Hai…Syaoran-kun?"

"Nani?" 

Sakura lay down on her back and rested her head on her arms, remaining silent. Syaoran turned on his side and rested his head on his hand as he gazed down at her. "Is something wrong Sakura?"

The emerald-eyed young woman closed her eyes and reopened them to gaze up at the stars. "Syaoran…do you believe in destiny?"

Syaoran blinked in surprise and lay down next to Sakura. "Depends…"

"On what?"

"On what you mean by destiny…"

Sakura sighed and tilted her head so she could look at Syaoran. "Do you…do you believe in…love?"

Syaoran sighed, feeling the familiar tug at his heart when he was with Sakura. He didn't answer for a long time until finally facing her. "Hai."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "You do? Is there…is there someone you love?"

"Hai…I love her very much."

Tears glistened in the corners of Sakura's eyes. _'He…he already loves someone. I can't explain it, demo my chest feels like it is being ripped apart…I know he could…he could never love me…' She forced a smile and rested her eyes on his. "Have you told her?"_

"Iie."

"Doushite?"

Syaoran felt his chest tighten. "Because…she's very important to me…and I'm afraid if I told her, she wouldn't accept my feelings, then I'd lose her forever."

"I'm sure you wouldn't lose her."

Syaoran blinked. "How do you know?"

"Because…that girl is very lucky to have your heart."

_'Sakura…if you only knew…You are the one that I love…I'm head over heels for you, can't you see that? You bring me such pain when you talk like that…I want to tell you demo…' He felt his chest tighten once more and proposed a question that had been eating him up inside. "What about you? Do you love someone?"_

"Hai…"

"Who?"

Sakura felt as though her heart would pound through her chest…_ 'Should I tell him?' She sighed and opened her mouth to speak, feeling Syaoran's fingers upon her lips._

"Shhh…you don't have to tell me." He grimaced, he couldn't bear to hear her say the one she loved, he knew it couldn't be him…better to not know.

"Demo…" Sakura trailed off and closed her eyes. "Oyasumi Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran smiled and laid his vest over Sakura. Hesitating for a moment, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, not even caring that she was still awake; he loved her, that's what mattered. Sakura gasped and touched her cheek where Syaoran's lips had been, silently crying and cheering at the same time. Sleep smiled upon the young couple and rested them for tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing Syaoran felt was the pain, a searing pain in his body and a throbbing headache pulsating through him. He blinked and opened his eyes, almost blinded by the sun in front of him, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his migraine. He attempted to brush the chestnut locks from his eyes, finding his arms tied above him. "What the hell?"

"Looks like the kid finally woke up…" A gruff voice stated smugly.

Syaoran turned in the direction of the voice. A scruffy middle-aged man crossed his arms across his chest and gestured around the deck. Syaoran followed the man's finger and narrowed his eyes at the sight that greeted him. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol were bound to one of the ships mast with strong rope, being guarded by ominous looking pirates from all sides. He glanced back and forth and glared accusingly at who he assumed to be the head buccaneer. "Where's Sakura?"

The captain tipped up his hat and laughed. "Oh that pretty woman you were sleeping with? We've got plans for her…"

Syaoran struggled; being hung from the overhanging pole wasn't the best place for him to be. His hands were tied to the pole and his feet hung a couple feet off the ground, pirates surrounding him from all sides. "What kind of plans?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

"I think she'll be able to satisfy me and my crew quite well, ne?"

Deep rage boiled in the depths of Syaoran's soul and his amber eyes ignited with fiery fury, a couple of the pirates taking a step back from the enraged warrior. "You damn bastard…I won't let you use Sakura like that."

"Oh really?" The disheveled pirated snapped his fingers, two pirates coming from the crowd with a disturbing sight. They held Sakura between them, holding two swords to her throat. Syaoran glared and sighed deeply. "Fine…if you let Sakura go…I'll give you all the money I have."

The pirate contemplated this for a moment and then nodded. "Hai, that will work…but that's not all you have to give to us."

"What else do you want?" He inquired clenching his teeth.

The pirate began to circle Syaoran and stopped dead in front of him. "It's simple…your life…for hers."

Sakura's eyes widened and she cried out in anger. "Don't you dare hurt Syaoran! Kill me instead!"

"No."

Jade-eyes widened in shock at the one word that had just escaped Syaoran's lips. "Syaoran-kun…"

"I'm not going to let you die Sakura…" He looked straight into her eyes and then bowed his head sadly. "My promise to you was simple; I'm never going to let you die, ever. Even if there was something I never got to tell you…just make it quick."

The pirate smirked. "Iie, because you called me names…I'm going to make this slow and painful and I'm going to murder in front of your little girlfriend too."

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled with all her might against her captors, causing the captain to turn her way, foolish mistake. (AN: If you've ever watched Escaflowne this next part is like Episode 8 at the energist mine) Syaoran smirked as he noticed the captain's sword hanging from his belt. Slowly at first, he began to swing himself back and forth, gaining momentum with each passing swing. Striking out his leg, he kicked the sword from the man's side and propelled it into the air. The blade twirled wildly and swiftly cut the rope from Syaoran's hands; the fearless warrior landing on both feet, the rapier coming to rest in his hands. The captain turned and found himself pinned to the mast, a steel blade to his throat. Syaoran smirked. "You picked the wrong day to mess with Li Syaoran…" He growled menacingly. 

The captain began to sweat with nervousness. "You…are of the Li Clan?" A smug smile appeared across his features. "Ha, foolish boy."

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Syaoran questioned. Suddenly he felt something pressing into his bare back and he cursed under his breath. "Damn."

"As you can see I have a faithful crew; however you are a formidable opponent, fight me and win and I'll spare your lives."

Syaoran smirked and felt the blade leave his back as he released the captain from his hold. "Here's your weapon, Captain."

The man glared and picked up the weapon from the ground. "And what will you use boy?" He tapped his foot impatiently and smirked.

Syaoran knitted his brows then smirked. "This." Carefully he took the pendant from his neck, concentrating his magic into his sword and pointing it in the captain's direction. 

The captain grinned. "Are you ready?"

"Hai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tee hee! Cliff hanger!

Please review, ne?


	10. Chapter 10

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter 10

Disclaimer:   
This so depressing CCS isn't mine… 

Author's Notes:

Tee Hee! Gomen that's a laugh I adapted from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time's Kokiri children, lol. Anyway did you like my cliffhanger? Who will win? (Do I really need to ask this question? We all know who's gonna win ^_^) Keep reading! One more note…ok I'm kind of answering a couple questions here. One question (or rather comment) was that Syaoran always saves Sakura in my fic…yeah, yeah, I know…I know…all I'm saying is please keep reading! There will be something major coming up soon…the fact that he always saves her is part of my story, there's a reason for it trust me. Second question was concerning the rating of my story…I'm sure a lot of you have been wondering about this. *sweat drop* You see the way I had the story originally planned is rated R for later chapters…I'm just too lazy to switch the ratings back and forth so that's why it's rated R right now…gomen nasai minna….hope this didn't cause too much confusion! Enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

The captain charged at Syaoran, the young warrior nimbly dodging the blow and spinning to press steel to steel. The captain laughed menacingly. "You're pretty good for a kid."

Syaoran shook his head and forced the blade closer to the man's throat. "You haven't seen anything yet."

From farther off, Sakura watched helplessly as the young man she loved fought for her life and his own, never backing down, meeting his every blow with a calculated and skilled defense of his own. Soon, the two pirates released her; finding the ensuing battle much more interesting than their prisoner. Sakura clenched her fists and reached for the key around her neck. Ducking around a corner, she held the key in front of her as it began to glow and rise into the air.

_O key which hides the powers of Darkness,_

_Reveal thy true form to me_

_I, Sakura command you under contract_

_Release!_

Wind swirled about Sakura's feet and rose up around her body, the small key lengthening and morphing into the sealing staff into her hands. "SWORD!" Blue mist swirled around the wand and transformed it into a long gleaming blade. Sneaking behind the crowd of pirates, Sakura crept up to the mast and slipped her sword under the rope, releasing her friends and leading them down to the lower deck unnoticed. Meiling looked nervously to Sakura. "Kinomoto-san, what are you going to do? There's no way all of us can take on a whole crew of pirates!"

"I know…demo…" Suddenly Sakura brightened. "Ah, I know who can help!"

Eriol nodded and Tomoyo laughed. "Kero-chan and Rhyu-chan ready for battle, ne?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile on deck, the battle raged on, both combatants successfully evading each other time after time. The crowd around them grew more riotous and one of the men attempted to trip Syaoran, knocking the warrior off balance and leaving his side open for attack. He cried out in agony as the captain pressed his blade into Syaoran's side, extracting it and smiling at the small amount of blood collecting on the edge of the rapier. "Guess you're not as good as you think you are, ne?"

Syaoran held his side in pain and panted heavily, grimacing from the pain. Forcing a grin he stood in battle ready stance and faced his opponent with heroism. "Give me your best shot you coward."

The captain charged enraged and Syaoran leapt up straight into the air, landing on the captain with both feet and pressing his steel blade to the captain's throat. The crew stared with gaping mouths and then began to charge, Syaoran being whisked into the air by an unknown hand. The young sorcerer looked up, his own tawny eyes meeting Sakura's jade ones; he smiled gratefully as Sakura carefully pulled him up onto Kerberos's back. Setting the young warrior in her lap, Sakura leaned his head against her shoulder and stroked his face tenderly, "Don't ever do that to me again, ne?"

"Matte," Syaoran panted. "I'm not finished yet."

Sakura looked quizzically to Syaoran and raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"

Syaoran whispered in her ear, eliciting a nod from Sakura as she instructed Kerberos's to fly by the mast. Syaoran smiled back at Sakura and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before stepping onto the top of the mast. "There's a little thing I think you forgot, Captain…"

The captain's eyes widened in bewilderment at the flying lion and dragon hovering nearby, then narrowing at the brave teen standing courageously atop the mast. "And just what would that be?"

Sakura grinned and stepped up next to Syaoran, resting her hand on his shoulder. "That Li Syaoran never loses, and neither do I."

Syaoran smiled to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her to keep both their balance. "Hai…we don't. Ne, captain how much DO you know about the Li Clan?"

"That you're a powerful family…" He began to sweat nervously, he knew something was coming.

Syaoran produced a small ofuda from his pocket and pressed it to his sword as he watched the captain back up away from the mast. "That's it? Is that all you know? I think you forgot something, Captain."

"What?"

Sakura whispered an incantation under her breath and the captain watched baffled as the small necklace transformed into a pink staff, Sakura holding a card mischievously to her cheek. 

"The Li Clan are all possessors of powerful magic." Syaoran closed his eyes, Sakura copying him as she tapped the staff to a card. "FIRE!" They yelled simultaneously. A swirling red fire began to spread around the ship consuming the timber with each passing flame. Syaoran wrapped his arms about Sakura's waist and agilely leapt to Kerberos's back once more, saluting the captain with a smirk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Syaoran…let me see."

"Iie, I'm fine." Syaoran whispered grimacing as he hid the wound on his side from Sakura. The jade-eyed teen put her hands on her hips and attempted to pry the warrior's fingertips from his side. Reluctantly he agreed and removed his hand, crimson blood covering his palm. "Syaoran…"

He flinched and watched as Sakura pulled a card from her pocket, tapping her staff to it and smiling as a washcloth appeared, already sodden with water and healing herbs, a roll of bandages appearing in her other hand. Kerberos flew silently beneath them; he could feel a strong power growing stronger and stronger as they came closer to the island. Sakura then instructed Syaoran to turn his side to her, he smiled gratefully and turned. Applying the washcloth to his side, she cleaned the dried blood from his wound and let the healing herbs work their magic. She reached for the bandages and began to wrap them around his torso, being ever so careful so not to hurt him.

"Arigatou Sakura…"

Sakura didn't reply or smile, immediately alerting Syaoran that something was wrong with his angel. "Hey what's wrong?" He tenderly laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace, Sakura burying her face in his chest. "I can't…I…Syaoran…."

"Nani?" He asked gently, still holding her tenderly.

Sakura looked up to him with glistening emerald eyes, his own ocher eyes gazing softly at her. "Syaoran…there's something I wanted to tell you too…"

Suddenly Kerberos stopped in midair, his jaw hanging wide open from shock. "Ne, Kozou?"

"Nani Negumi?"

"Is that…your house?"

Syaoran looked ahead of them and Sakura followed his gaze. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed so loud that she almost fell from the golden guardian's back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah, home sweet home." Meiling stated yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. Tomoyo and Eriol stared in dumb shock at the sprawling mansion appearing before them. Tomoyo pointed to it, her mouth hanging open. "Sugoi…that's…"

"….quite impressive." Eriol finished for her. 

Kerberos alighted softly on the ground nodding to his passengers. Syaoran stepped off the lion-like guardian and held out his hand to Sakura, helping her down to stand beside him. "Syaoran…is this just one house?"

Syaoran nodded and gestured around. "Welcome to the Li Clan Estate, Sakura."

(AN: If you've ever seen the first CCS movie, I know that Syaoran lives in a mansion and all, but this is a LOT bigger in this story, ne?) Sakura gaped around the island still not fully comprehending. An expansive mansion rose all around them. White stucco walls rose three stories into the sky, the roof painted China red, a solid gold ball adorning each little point on the roof, symbolizing the family's immense wealth. A flight of stone steps rose up a terraced lawn, tropical flowers of all sorts embellishing the walkway, lush palms lining the path as well. Ornate oriental windows covered the house from top to bottom, giving the manor the sort of feel of a palace. Kerberos folded his great white wings around him, a flashing light ensuing as a familiar stuffed toy emerged from the large wings and perched quietly on Sakura's shoulder. "Oi, are we just gonna stand outside all day?"

Syaoran chuckled and offered his hand to Sakura. "Shall we, Sakura?"

"Of course." Sakura took Syaoran's offered hand and smiled as everyone walked up the flight of stairs, still in complete awe of the extensive grounds and extravagance. Once they had reached the top, Sakura stopped in her tracks. The doors were almost two stories high and covered in elaborate carvings of every kind. Syaoran, (now dressed in a new outfit compliment of the Create Card and Sakura) knocked three times on the immense doors, one of them slowly creaking open. One of the attendants stepped into the doorway and bowed respectfully to Syaoran, taking a few moments to recognize who it was. "Li-sama!"

Syaoran nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him inside. "Please, could you tell me where my mother is?"

The attendant nodded and led everyone through the elaborate entranceway and down a large hallway, stopping in front of the double doors. "Li-sama, would you like me to direct your guests to the parlor?" She motioned to the party who had followed him inside.

Syaoran nodded. "Hai that would do nicely, arigatou."

The dark haired young woman gestured to Tomoyo and Eriol to follow her down the long hallway, to which they followed reluctantly. Meiling smiled, "It's good to be home, ne Syaoran?"

The young sorcerer nodded and smiled. "Hai…Meiling?"

"Nani?"

"Could you please keep Daidouji and Hiiragizawa occupied until dinner? You know like with a tour or something…"

Meiling flipped an ebony ponytail behind her shoulder and nodded. "I'm sure you and Kinomoto-san have some things to sort out anyway."

Emerald orbs blinked in surprise. "Nani? Shouldn't I go with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun?"

"Iie, remember? The whole point of coming here was to meet mother and confirm your abilities…"

The ruby eyed young woman laughed and mumbled something about 'dense love' before going to entertain her guests. Sakura looked apprehensively to the large double doors, a tremor going through her body.

Syaoran only smiled and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "It's alright, I wouldn't make you do anything that would put you in any kind of danger or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Hontou?"

"Hai." Syaoran reached for the golden doorknob and turned it slowly, gently bringing Sakura into the room with him and shutting the door behind them. "Okaa-san?"

"Xiao Lang…come and bring your friend with you."

Sakura stopped and her eyes widened in shock. How had she known that she was here? Syaoran saw the worry clearly apparent in Sakura's eyes and whispered to her gently. "Everything will be alright."

Soft footsteps resonated on the hardwood floor and out of the dim shadows emerged a tall woman. She was pale and rather stern looking, long ebony tresses held back by a golden headpiece flowed down her back. Her eyes were stern and bright, like hard diamonds, her lips a deep scarlet in contrast to her pale skin. The first thing that Sakura noticed about her however was her powerful magic, almost exploding about her, this woman was extremely powerful. Syaoran bowed respectfully and Li Yelan bowed back, Sakura jumping back to reality and doing the same. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura…please to meet you--…."

She stopped as Yelan raised her hand. "No need for introductions, Kinomoto-san. I sense great power….you are the Clow Mistress, ne?"

Sakura nodded and Yelan gestured to her son. "I'm sure my son has explained to you the arrangements at hand, ne?" Another nod from Sakura confirmed the Clan matriarch's question as she closed her eyes. "Then you also know that you are Xiao Lang's rival…" 

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know…I guess that's supposed to be my destiny but… but I don't want to be Syaoran's rival…"

Yelan blinked in shock._ 'What? 'Syaoran'? He's letting her call him by his first name? He never let's anyone but immediate family call him that…'  "I see…Well, I believe you will be here for while, Xiao Lang will show you to your room later." She then turned to her son, finding him gazing adoringly at Sakura, a small smile threatening to turn up the corners of his mouth. "Xiao Lang…there's something else you wanted to discuss with me, isn't there?"_

The young sorcerer replied with a nod of his head and Sakura once again bowed respectfully. "Gomen nasai! I'll wait in the parlor…"

Syaoran smiled. "Hai…the parlor's just down the hall and to the left, Sakura."

"Arigatou, Syaoran!" 

A look of pure adoration shone through Syaoran's eyes as he watched Sakura skip happily from the room, educing a look of confusion from the present leader of the Li Clan. "Xiao Lang?"

"Nani?"

Yelan gracefully took a seat in a lavish armchair and motioned for her son to take a seat across from her. Syaoran did so and opening his mouth to speak, was stopped by the raising of his mother's hand. "I know the matter at hand."

"Y-You do?" Syaoran stuttered.

"Hai…you wish to cancel your engagement to Meiling, ne?"  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-_-;;; Gomen nasai this was a really lame chapter…but I'm writing chapter 11 as you read this so hang in there! I just wanted to tie up some loose ends here, ne? Onegai review!


	11. Chapter 11

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

*Holds copyright to CCS* Muahahahaha! I finally own CCS! *Turns copyright over finding it's a fake* NANI!

Author's Notes:

Gomen nasai for the disclaimer, I'm really hyper! Since I got my new computer and finally started downloading songs again…I have only *sob* 22 anime songs. I'm currently hooked on Tooi Kono Machi De, Ashita e no Merodi, Hitotsu Dake and Mienai Chizu. I'm listening to them as I write so be prepared for the worst! Ok people I will say this one more time…my story is rated R for later chapters, I know there's no R material in here yet. 

Chapter 11

_Previous Chapter…_

_A look of pure adoration shone through Syaoran's eyes as he watched Sakura skip happily from the room, educing a look of confusion from the present leader of the Li Clan. "Xiao Lang?"_

_"Nani?"_

_Yelan gracefully took a seat in a lavish armchair and motioned for her son to take a seat across from her. Syaoran did so and opening his mouth to speak was stopped by the raising of his mother's hand. "I know the matter at hand."_

_"Y-You do?" Syaoran stuttered._

_"Hai…you wish to cancel your engagement to Meiling, ne?"  
 _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Syaoran blinked repeatedly at the words that had just left his mother's lips. "H-How did you know?"

Yelan glanced out the window, her eyes settling on the twilight outside. She didn't speak again until she rose from her chair and stopped in front of the glass. "Xiao Lang, after seventeen years I think I should be able to tell something such as this." 

The young warrior gripped the edges of the armchair in nervous anticipation, completely apprehensive of the lecture he was sure to receive from his stern mother. "Okaa-san, you still haven't answered my question…how did you know?"

The Li Clan Matriarch smiled to herself. "Because…she's the only one who's ever been able to make you smile." Yelan turned back around to look at her son, a look of pure shock upon his face as her words registered in his mind. He sighed and smiled to his mother. "Hai…you're right, Sakura has done more for me in one month than anyone has ever done for me in my entire life."

Yelan sighed. "I suppose…we can discuss more of this tomorrow, ne?"

Syaoran nodded. "Hai…demo is there any chance of my request being accepted?"

Eyes averting back to the window, the present leader nodded. "Time will tell…however at this point, you seem to be in Time's favor."

Syaoran's grip on the armchair relaxed and a grin spread across his lips. "Arigatou." Syaoran bowed once before leaving the room, pondering over his mother's words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura followed the sound of voices down the hall, skipping along happily. Presently she came to two large double doors much like the ones she had just entered with Syaoran. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol's laughs radiated through the door and Sakura smiled as she entered; the conversation between her friends ceasing upon her entry. She looked back and forth to them confusedly. "Minna, what were you talking about?"

Meiling attempted to suppress a giggle behind her hand. "N-Nothing…" she giggled again. "Just about two people…"

"…Completely oblivious…" Tomoyo added.

"…and completely in love." Eriol finished for both of them, implying something that Sakura still didn't quite comprehend. She cocked her head to the side. "Who? Who's in love?" 

The three teenagers fell to the floor anime style just as Syaoran entered the room, raising an eyebrow at his guests on the floor. "You know you guys ARE allowed to sit on the couches…"

Meiling turned on her side and rested her chin on her hand as she mumbled under her breath. "Well if somebody wasn't so dense…" 

Giggling and turning to face Meiling, Tomoyo let a mischievous grin play across her face. "Those two will have a hard time, ne?"

Catching on, Meiling sported a similar smirk. "Hai…I think we could help the show along."

"Hai! Time for Plan…ano…the PLAN!" Tomoyo bolted from the ground and out of the room, Meiling following in short pursuit. Sakura and Syaoran stared after them, blinking in obvious confusion. Tomoyo peeked around the door and vigorously motioned for Eriol to follow. He shook his head and waved a short farewell to the perplexed pair before turning as a devilish smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "Oi…I'm a little wary about leaving you two alone…"

Tomoyo clamped a hand over her own and Meiling's mouth outside the door to keep the laughter from bursting throughout the hallway. Sakura and Syaoran only blinked as Eriol continued. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, ne?" With a short wink Eriol exited the room, leaving a very baffled pair of Card Captors behind. 

An attendant soon entered the room with a tray; setting it down on the small table and bowing as she exited the room. Syaoran shook his head and looked down to the teacups and back up to Sakura. "Would you like some tea, Sakura?"

"Hai!" Sakura answered cheerfully as she sat back on the settee. Syaoran carefully lifted the teapot into his hands and poured green tea into Sakura's teacup and his own. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled as she lifted the cup into her hands. "Arigatou---Syaoran-kun?"

"Nani?"

The sorceress looked down to her teacup in bewilderment. Small ripples were emulating from the center to the rim, never ceasing yet growing more consistent as a thundering noise became louder. Syaoran's eyes widened at the sight and then he brought his hand to his head, fully realizing the cause. "Great. Here they come now."

Both ornate doors slammed open, almost breaking off the hinges. Sakura glanced nervously up from her tea and blinked as she beheld four feminine figures standing in the doorway, hands clasped to their hearts. They opened their mouths to speak and immediately shut them as they bolted forward, glomping Syaoran.

"O-Oi lemme go!" Syaoran struggled vigorously with the four women, desperate to break from their hold. Seeing as how they weren't letting go anytime soon, the teenage warrior sighed and let his hands fall to his side. Sakura blinked in shock and pointed to the four women, Syaoran shaking his head and mouthing, "_My sisters…" _

Sakura jumped back on the couch almost spilling her tea. "HOEEEEEEE! All FOUR of them?!"

Four pairs of eyes darted to the jade-eyed girl leaning back on the settee, looks of confusion plastering their faces. They looked back to Syaoran and then back to Sakura. "KAWAII!" Syaoran's female siblings immediately launched themselves on Sakura, patting her had and fawning over her. "Oh you are so adorable!" Feimei stated hugging Sakura.

"Who are you anyway?" Fuutie laughed twirling Sakura's hair.

Sheifa patted Sakura's head and glanced over to her little brother. "Well…she came with Little Brother…so…"

Fanren immediately poked her pointer finger into the air and stars filled her eyes. "I know! She's Little Brother's girlfriend!"

The teen sorceress suddenly turned a shade of rosy pink, adding to the four sisters' delight. All of a sudden, the five women heard a loud thud. Turning their heads, they found the young sorcerer fainted on the ground…his face a rosy red hue… (AN: I just thought it would be funny to have Syaoran faint when his sisters accused them of being a couple)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Syaoran…Syaoran…"

The teen warrior slowly opened his tawny eyes, smiling as they rested on the angel in front of him. "Sakura…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and gently patted Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran-kun are you alright? You just passed out…"

A rosy blush suddenly returned to the male Card Captor's cheeks; he turned his head away and blinked in the dim candlelight of the parlor. "Where did the screeching parrots go?"

Sakura blinked and put a finger to her chin. "Parrots? What parrots?"

"My sisters."

"Oh." Sakura looked toward the door and back to Syaoran as she shrugged. "They said something about 'preparations'…demo I don't know what they were talking about."

"Damn…they're at it again!" Syaoran bolted from the couch and peered behind it, not finding anything. He darted around the room, glancing about and around the furniture, eliciting small giggles from Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing?" Reaching out her hand, Sakura gently took Syaoran's hand and sat him back down on the couch. The teen warrior obliged halfway and flopped onto his back, head resting in the plush pillows. The sorceress rose from the couch and kneeled to the floor in front of Syaoran, resting her elbows on the couch and her chin on her hands. "Syaoran-kun…"

"Hmmm?" Syaoran inquired closing his eyes as a small smile began to touch his lips.

"Are you happy to be home?"

"Hai…I guess…"

A pain suddenly twisted Sakura's heart as she began to recall a previous conversation. "Ne…Syaoran…"

"Nani?" Syaoran opened one eye and sighed happily.

"Is this…does the girl you love live here, in Hong Kong?"

Syaoran blinked and turned on his side to face Sakura, a pained look in his eyes. _'She's still thinking about that? I can't believe...that she doesn't know I love her...I…NO! I can't tell her, than I'd lose her forever…' Coming out of his thoughts Syaoran shook his head. "Iie, she doesn't live here, she's just visiting."_

"Hontou? That's nice…I bet you can't wait to tell her how you feel…" (AN: How dense IS she? Oops never mind I'm the authoress writing this)

Syaoran grimaced. "I'm still…I'm still troubled over whether or not to tell her…"

Forcing a grin Sakura stated cheerfully, "You have to tell her! As I said before any girl would be lucky to have your heart…"

"Why do you say that?" Syaoran asked, a slight hint of pain in his voice. _'Sakura…I'd give my heart to you in an instant…you can have it! I'd give you anything you wish for…' _

Jade eyes disappeared for a moment, honey colored bangs hiding them from the sorcerer as Sakura bowed her head. "Because…I…"

Syaoran gently placed his fingers under Sakura's chin, tilting her head towards his. "Sakura look at me, onegai…tell me."

"I…I can't…not now, not yet."

"Why?"

Sakura stood from the ground and offered a hand to Syaoran, the young warrior taking it and keeping it in his own, amber eyes never leaving the emerald orbs in front of him. With a sigh Syaoran shook his head and intertwined his fingers with Sakura's. "It's alright Sakura; I don't want to force you to tell me anything."

"Ar-Arigatou." Sakura gave Syaoran's hand a gentle squeeze and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Syaoran-kun…can you show me to my room now?"

Syaoran nodded and gently lifted the lithe girl into his arms, smiling as she yawned and began to doze on his shoulder. "Sakura…you'll know soon."

"Hmmm?" Sakura mumbled half asleep.

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked and smiled as he shook his head. "Nademonai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gomen ne! This chapter was again, not too interesting but here you go anyway! Ok this is a major favor I'm asking of you guys! I need some of you to email me with some Chinese names I could use for the Li Clan Elders, I am at a total loss here! Arigatou!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Of Lions and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me…  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*Sigh* sorry for not updating sooner…I have finals this week and then it's summer vacation! Wai! Anyway, I think this story still has at least five more chapters and an epilogue left, including this chapter. I know it hasn't been 'R' rated stuff yet, but there will be so keep reading! Hehehe, I also made a really big mistake with spelling for 11 chapters straight…ummm gomen ne minna I kind of spelled nandemonai wrong…ummm a lot (Japanese isn't my first language you know! I get what I can from other fanficcies). Sorry, arigatou for pointing that out to me! Ooops almost forgot to thank everyone who gave me Chinese names for the elders! Arigatou gozaimasu to: Everyone!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Li Syaoran smiled as he gently lowered the young woman in his arms to the bed in front of him, his smile widening in happiness as the girl yawned and her eyes fluttered open, exposing their emerald-like luster. "Syaoran…"  
  
A warm feeling enveloped the teen warrior from head to toe, he knew he could never tire of the way his name sounded slipping from her lips; just being able to be near her was the only wealth he needed.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura slowly regained her senses, the first one coming to her of a familiar and warm green aura; Syaoran. She smiled gently up at him and felt a warm blush tint her cheeks. He was always there; she wished she could have him forever. "Sakura…do you like your room?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Silly girl…I'm asking you if you like your room." Syaoran replied gently.  
  
Sakura first glanced at the bed she was formerly asleep in. The bed was of a deep cherry wood; white lace coverlets and lush pillows embroidered with pale pink blossoms adorning the king-sized bed. Sakura looked up and noticed a sheer lace canopy, lace curtains coming around all four sides. All around the room mahogany paneling ran approximately halfway up the wall, the upper portion decked out in elegant wall paper. Syaoran chuckled to himself at the impressed expression that Sakura bore as she gazed around the elegantly decorated room. There was a bureau soon to be filled with 'presents' from the Li Sisters and a vanity table complete with oils, fragrances, and other necessities. (AN: For some inexplicable reason I actually feel like describing the look of the room). A warm breeze floated throughout the room and Sakura turned her attention to the balcony doors letting in the warm summer evening. Syaoran glanced in the same direction and took Sakura's hand. "I thought you might like this room, Sakura."  
  
"Oh Syaoran, I love it!" Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you so much." She whispered softly.  
  
Syaoran's usually stoic expression turned to one of pure bliss and he tenderly ran his fingers through Sakura's hair, sending shivers up and down the young sorceress's spine. Syaoran felt her slightly tremor in his arms, wondering why. (AN: Yeah he's hot but he's still a bit naïve, ne?) Sakura felt herself melting in Syaoran's hold; his warm, strong arms wrapped around her and pressed her closer to him, keeping her in a tender embrace. She sighed into his chest as she discerned his steady heartbeat; simultaneously beating in time with her own. Subconsciously, the teen sorcerer closed his eyes and began to rub Sakura's back in long, even strokes; the young woman responding by nuzzling further into Syaoran's arms. Both hearts began to race, and Syaoran pulled back a bit to find Sakura slowed nodding off to sleep. Pulling back the blankets, he gently laid her down on the bed and snuffed out the candle on the table nearby. He paused by the door; not comfortable with leaving until her even, steady breathing came to his ears; only then did he exit the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warmth. The only way to describe the feeling Sakura was surrounded by now. It was the tenderest and securest of anything she had ever felt, total and utter bliss enveloping her in a warm embrace. The emotion was strangely familiar and it wasn't until she wrapped her arms around the warmth that more senses were filled to capacity with this being. A small smile touched her rosy lips as incense and autumn floated about her, soft chestnut locks nuzzling her face along with a warm mouth. She opened her eyes to gaze into fiery amber orbs, burning with something she couldn't quite place a finger to. One word left her lips as her awareness surfaced. "Syaoran…" The male Card Captor nodded and stepped back a bit, taking the bewildered girl into his arms. She let out a gasp of surprise, suddenly suppressing it as the tenderness of Syaoran's strong arms and gentle voice allayed her fears. Emerald eyes looked up to the young man in admiration, suddenly widening at the sight of Syaoran…but different. He was clad completely in white, a pearly white only to be described as heavenly. A small white band circled his forehead, much like his former green one. Syaoran's gaze never left Sakura's and he whispered something into her mind. "Are you ready, love?" Subconsciously, Sakura replied with a nod of her head. A genuine smile lighted Syaoran's face like the heavens and as if he was a holy angel, two great white wings spread from his back, flapping in a steady rhythm as they began to ascend off the ground. A few white feathers floated from the sky and onto the ground as the pair rose towards the sky. Sakura rested her head on his chest, sighing as she breathed in deeply his comforting scent and fully surrendered to his gentle voice and tender caresses. "Sakura…" The jade-eyed sorceress tilted her head to the side and gazed deeply into the tawny eyes before her. "Nani?"  
  
Syaoran looked down for a moment, unable to fix his eyes on the young woman in front of him. He raised his head and lifted a gentle hand to Sakura's cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb as his ocher orbs burned into her soul. "Aishiteru Sakura…"  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and brushed his lips to Sakura's as she released a contented sigh against his mouth and responded by meeting his lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
I was waiting for it so long, for a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong, hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
Through the darkness and good times, I knew I'd make it through,  
  
And the world thought I had it all, but I was waiting for you  
  
Hush now, I see a light in the sky, oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun,  
  
A new day has come, a new day has come  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
Hush now, I see a light in the sky, oh it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun,  
  
A new day has come, a new day has come  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun,  
  
A new day has come, a new day has come  
  
Hush now, I see a light in your eyes  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
(AN: This song doesn't belong to me sadly, this is one of Celine Dion's new songs called "A New Day Has Come". I just thought it was kind of symbolic considering Sakura thinks of Syaoran as her angel and hearing him confess his love is like opening the door to a new day ^_^ or maybe I just read too deeply into things but I thought the song was pretty and worked for S+S)  
  
Should anyone have looked to the sky at that moment they would have seen an angel, holding his love to him and never letting go as the two embraced in the sky. Reluctantly their lips parted and Sakura began in a soft voice, "Syaoran…I…I…"  
  
Suddenly the warmth that had surrounded the pair began to recede and Syaoran grasped Sakura protectively close to him, ready to defend her to the death against whosever advent was approaching. Darkness covered the expanse of the sky like a thick blanket, shutting out all light. From the shadows however a new source of light was emerging from two beings. Sakura and Syaoran glowed with blinding white light, fending off the darkness around them. Sakura began to feel the darkness creeping close to her and suddenly her heart felt as if it stopped. There was Syaoran; being overtaken by darkness. It swirled about his legs and his body completely subjugating him to its pitch black void. Sakura screamed but her no voice left her lips, instead two great wings erupted from her back and she darted forward to try and rescue the one she held so dearly to her heart. Too late. He was gone. She came to a stop in midair and raised her eyes to the heavens, now a dark ominous color in contrast to the serene blue it formerly resembled. Dropping her head she let a single tear trickle down her cheek. "Syaoran's gone…and I never told him how I felt; now he'll never know…Syaoran…" She clenched her fists and expressed her sorrow to the world. "No…SYAORAN!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura awoke in a cold sweat clutching the pillows closely to her chest. Heart beating uncontrollably, a flashback from the dream flitted before her eyes and she tightened her grip on the padding of her pillow. She bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut tightly to keep the grief she had witnessed in her dream from affecting her reality. To no avail, a crystalline tear dropped from her cheek onto the pillow, the small drop being joined by many more as the tears came freely, shaking Sakura's body with deep sobs. From across the hall, Syaoran tossed and turned in his sleep. He knew something was wrong yet no dream came before his eyes, only darkness; a cold impenetrable darkness he felt wrapping around and suffocating him. The young warrior bolted up in bed panting and blinking repeatedly. He ran hand through his hair and rested his head on his other hand. "Thank god, it was just a dream." He shivered and looked down at his bare arms and chest, covered in a cold sweat. An image flashed before Syaoran's eyes and a pain struck through to his heart, signaling to him that something was amiss. He tossed the covers aside and dashed through the door and across the hallway, pausing in front of Sakura's door. Discerning soft sobs, he gently turned the golden handle and stepped into the dim darkness of Sakura's bedroom. "Sakura?"  
  
No answer came, only the same sobbing. Softly, Syaoran treaded over to the bed finding Sakura and her pillows all huddled together in a tight ball. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she flinched as if touching ice.  
  
Syaoran sat on the bed beside Sakura and studied her for a moment. Never had she refused his touch, ever. She was always welcome with open arms and always gratefully accepted Syaoran's comfort. Now the young sorceress acted as if he was dangerous to her. "Sakura…please look at me…"  
  
Sakura blinked and looked up to the young man with tear stained eyes. "S- Syaoran?" She stuttered unbelievingly. The sorcerer nodded and spread his arms out. "The one and only." He replied with a grin, attempting to add some humor to Sakura's somber mood.  
  
She seemed to take no notice and only stared in disbelief at the young man in front of her, her eyes now clouding with tears of joy. Sakura smiled and threw her arms around Syaoran's neck knocking him down to the bed. "Syaoran! You're…you're alive! Yokatta…"  
  
Syaoran blinked in shock and wrapped his arms around Sakura's back holding her to him. "Of course I'm alive you silly girl, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, focusing her gaze intently upon the young warrior's fiery amber eyes. (AN: OMG! I love Syaoran's eyes!) She couldn't even remember where she was or why she was there. In that one moment, the only thing she saw, felt and wanted to be with was Syaoran. He was right there underneath her and she couldn't stop her heart, mind and eyes from him. She slowly lowered her face to Syaoran's and kissed him softly. A brief kiss that lasted for an instant; and was instantly regretted. Syaoran blushed furiously and felt his heart rate increase ten times faster. Sakura pulled back and looked at Syaoran remorsefully, raised herself back on her heels and turned her attention to the stars twinkling outside the window. Syaoran gently touched Sakura's arms and Sakura flinched again, whispering softly, "Don't."  
  
"Don't what?" Syaoran inquired slightly hurt.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun. You must hate me now."  
  
Syaoran chuckled a bit and Sakura faced him with a pout. "Just what is so funny?"  
  
The male Card Captor's laughter died down and he took Sakura's hand. "Hate you? Not possible."  
  
"Demo after I…"  
  
"Sakura…I care about you." Syaoran alleged quietly.  
  
The young woman nodded and wiped a tear from her eye, feeling another one slide slowly down her cheek. "I know…and that's the very problem."  
  
"N-Nani?" Syaoran recoiled stunned. Hadn't they made that promise so long ago? Hadn't she agreed?  
  
Sakura turned and looked deeply into Syaoran's eyes. "The problem is that you care. You put others above yourself and I don't deserve that."  
  
"Demo…!"  
  
"Just listen." Sakura chided Syaoran gently and he nodded in understanding. "You've saved me numerous times and have almost died in doing so." She paused and squeezed Syaoran's hand gently. "I can't do this anymore; I can't live on…knowing that I would be the reason for your leaving this world. I don't want to be a burden to you."  
  
Syaoran shifted over to Sakura's side and whispered softly to her. "You're not a burden to me Sakura. I protect what is important to me."  
  
"Syaoran I don't want you to protect me if you get hurt!" Sakura exclaimed, deliberately leaving off the 'kun'. "I never want you to leave me!" She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and lowered it as she bowed her head. "Syaoran…I know you are in love with someone but well…I don't care." She gazed up at him and continued softly as Syaoran's tawny eyes pressed her further. "Because I love you."  
  
(AN: ***Gasp!*** lol)  
  
A rosy red blush crept into Syaoran's cheeks and spread over his body. "N- Nani?"  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran, aishiteru." She kept her eyes on his with admiration and lightly giggled. "Gomen ne, I just can't let that stay inside of me forever. I just want your happiness, even if it's not with me."  
  
Shaking his head with a smile, Syaoran pulled Sakura into his lap and pressed her head to his chest. "Sakura, tell me what you hear."  
  
"Your heartbeat."  
  
Syaoran nodded and tenderly ran his fingers through Sakura's hair. "Do you hear how fast my heart is pounding? It's beating for you; having you this close to me right now is pure bliss. You are my happiness Sakura…I love you."  
  
Sakura raised her eyes to Syaoran's level. "Y-You do? Then I'm the one that you….?"  
  
"Hai, you are the one I love most Sakura, aishiteru." Syaoran softly kissed the tip of Sakura's nose. "And about that kiss before…"  
  
"Ano…"  
  
Syaoran let a sly grin turn up the corners of his mouth and mischief creep into his voice. "Could we try again? And maybe this time make it longer…"  
  
"Hai…I agree."  
  
Syaoran placed his fingers under Sakura's chin and lifted her face to his level. Painfully slow, their faces neared each other little by little until at last their lips brushed together, binding both dreams into one fantasy as they met in full and began soft butterfly kisses. Sakura sighed into Syaoran's mouth and a dormant flame of passion instantly lighted inside Syaoran's soul, driving him to increase the intensity of the kiss. He crushed Sakura closer to him and she responded by tangling her fingers in his soft chestnut hair. He claimed her mouth with his lips and pressed his tongue against her mouth as the seemingly innocent angel responded by opening hers and meeting his advances with equally passionate ones. Their embrace escalated into fiery and passionate expressions and kisses as their hungry mouths clamored for more. Syaoran turned Sakura and gently and unconsciously they lowered to the soft down mattress, lips permanently locked on each other. Syaoran's soft caresses soon lighted a spark within Sakura and she could feel a latent passion spreading through her as their embraces intensified still. Roaming fingers soon stopped their sensuous trail and Syaoran raised himself off the bed. "Gomen ne Sakura…"  
  
Sakura suddenly grabbed Syaoran's hand as he turned to leave. "Syaoran…will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You'll never have to ask me that twice Sakura." He smiled warmly and pulled back the sheets as he lay gently down next to Sakura in the bed. Sleeping with him before wasn't the same as it was now, now they had confessed their love. Sakura snuggled up into the hollow of Syaoran's neck and planted a soft kiss there before kissing him softly and laying her head next to his on the pillow. Pure bliss was the only current suitable word to describe the emotion in them at the moment. Syaoran gently pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead and slid his arms around her slender waist. "Aishiteru Sakura."  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran."  
  
And they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen ne for not updating for soooooooooo long! I'm officially done with my freshman year of high school so summer vacation should provide lot's of chapters! How did minna like this chapter? I know it's still not R rated, just wait a chapter or two more, ne? Anyway, it turns out I didn't need the elders' names yet but I will so keep suggestions coming! Please review! This chapter took me a while to do!  
  
~Little Sakura~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Of Lions and Dragons 

Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I'm not making any money from this… (damn copyrights) so CCS isn't mine

CCS © (LoL I'm amused!)

Author's Notes:

Wow, I'm really bad at updating on a regular basis, ne? Gomen nasai, it is summer and I'm rather lethargic and not in a writing mode. I've been drawing a lot though and if I ever decide to post my fanarts online I'll make sure to give minna the link, ne? Ok one more thing…hehehe, I kind of need as many Elders names as I can get! And please don't feel bad if I don't use one of the names you gave me…it's nothing personal, I'm just going to pick them randomly. Ok, on with the fic!

Chapter 13

_Sakura snuggled up into the hollow of Syaoran's neck and planted a soft kiss there before kissing him softly and laying her head next to his on the pillow. Pure bliss was the only current suitable word to describe the emotion in them at the moment. Syaoran gently pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead and slid his arms around her slender waist. "Aishiteru Sakura."_

_"Aishiteru Syaoran."_

_And they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Golden sunlight filtered through the nearly sheer lace curtains that tossed about on the balcony's open breeze. As the golden orb slowly ascended further into the pale pink sky, the path of light washed over the hardwood floor and made its way over to a grand bed being occupied by two figures snuggled closely together. The warm sunlight slipped over the sheets and passed over the face of the built young man, tickling his face with its warm rays. He slightly stirred and opened his tawny eyes onto an innocent angel tucked in his arms. A broad smile of bliss adorned his handsome face and he gently placed a kiss onto the forehead of the young woman in his arms. _"Yokatta…it wasn't a dream…"_

"Syaoran…" A melodic voice whispered as she slowly began to awaken.

Syaoran turned on his side and rested his head on his hand, softly whispering, "Nani?"

Sakura blinked twice and then closed her emerald-gem-like eyes with a sigh. "Perfection."

"What is?"

The young sorceress pointed a slender finger in her love's direction and gently touched his tender lips. "You…waking up next to you."

Syaoran flashed her a genuine smile and bent his head down to her level, touching a gentle kiss to her lips. Sakura sighed and took Syaoran's face in her hands as she kissed him back. The two had only confessed their affection the previous night but they had been in love forever. The emotion, the feeling…the intense and pure love was there. Actions from then on were tender and simple gestures of undying devotion.

Sakura purred low in her throat and wrapped her hands around her beloved's neck as she kissed him more passionately than before. Syaoran's initial response was to cater to his angel's every whim as he kissed her back with equal force. Their intense and heated embrace lasted until they both pulled away from lack of air. 

Sakura sat back on her heels and glanced at the handsome youth in front of her with admiration. She couldn't believe her luck! To be with him was beyond her wildest and most coveted of dreams. It was the ultimate faultlessness she had always wished for. Gazing at him she giggled inwardly at his disheveled chestnut hair—a cause of her intense advances—and her smile grew as she gazed intently into his fiery eyes, traveling down to finally marvel at the steady rising and falling of his muscular chest as he struggled to regain lost breath. With a sly smile she slowly crawled forward until she was a mere few inches from Syaoran's body. He watched her every move with keen interest, his eyes smiling at the crease and fold of the lacy sleeveless nightgown Sakura wore as she inched ever closer to him. Syaoran could feel a new feeling stirring deep within him; still unable to comprehend the source. It was something he could faintly place and all he was sure of was that he loved her and…wanted her. That was it. He wanted to do more than just hold her in his arms and kiss her; he wanted…

However his train of thought was interrupted as he slowly felt cool, slender hands being placed along his shoulders. He drew in his breath sharply and once again felt his heart rate increase. Sakura let a seductive grin flit across her face but inside she was shaking. Being with Syaoran was the most unimaginable pleasure she had ever known and she loved him more than simple words could define. She too felt a hidden emotion—or desire—surfacing as she and Syaoran grew more comfortable with their newly announced affection. She shook her head to clear any thoughts that might lead to a currently different outcome and returned her attention to the young man in front of her. Gently she traced her fingers down over his chest and to his washboard stomach, feeling the tantalizing ripple of his defined muscles slightly tremor from her sensual trail. (AN: Words can't define how much I wish I was Sakura right now ^_~ It must be nice to have a boyfriend THAT hot, ne?) Syaoran closed his eyes so as to solely concentrate on the trance Sakura was laying on him. With effortless ease she gently lowered the handsome warrior to his back and straddled his waist as her fingers ceased movement. 

Syaoran smiled like a small boy and tapped his fingers impatiently against the silken sheets. "Mmmm…don't stop now Sakura…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the unintended double meaning behind Syaoran's latest request and lowered her head to his ear as she whispered softly, "Were you enjoying that, Syaoran?"

The sorcerer replied with a nod, "Hai…very much so…"

"Then you won't mind if I…quicken the pace a bit, ne?"

"Mm hm…sounds fine to me…" Syaoran managed to mumble.

A sly smirk gradually turned the corners of Sakura's mouth and she placed her fingers on Syaoran's bare chest once more as she resumed her pleasurable caresses. Syaoran smiled, oblivious to Sakura's future intentions. Her fingers became rapid across his chest and stomach; this in turn caused ocher eyes to snap open in obvious shock and Syaoran to gaze up apprehensively to his love. "Onegai Sakura, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"That." Syaoran grasped Sakura's hands in his own and she looked down to him innocently. Suddenly she wrestled her hands from his grasp and resumed her tickling attack. Syaoran couldn't help it. His stoic exterior broke down and instead a dam burst, letting loose a current of laughter that seemed to never end.

Footsteps—rather thundering footsteps—sounded down the hallway and slowly made their way to the room of the supposedly sleeping Card Mistress.

Both teens were ignorant of the approach and continued. Sakura trailed her fingers over and over Syaoran's "tickle spots", her soft giggles mixed with his deep laughter and melded harmonically. In a flash, Syaoran grabbed both of his angel's mischievous hands and swapped positions so that she was underneath him with her arms pinned above her head. Syaoran smirked devilishly. "Hmmm…this seems to be familiar…"

Sakura squirmed with all her might and sighed in defeat. "Mou! Let me up Syaoran!"

"Iie…because the last time we were in this position…my feelings for you were unclear…now they are clear, very clear." Syaoran bent his head down and placed him mouth close to Sakura's ear as she shivered pleasantly. "Aishiteru…" And he pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, her response coming instantaneously. 

"Little One? Are you up yet?" A knock placed on the door brought the teens out of passion and into realization. They looked at each other shocked before Syaoran leapt from the bed and muttered a curse under his breath.

 "Chotou matte yo!" Sakura called to the door as she hastily ushered Syaoran out onto the balcony. He protested as she turned to go inside and kissed her hard, her first instinct to kiss him back.

"Kinomoto-san? Daijobu desu ka?" Four high-pitched voices inquired.

Sakura removed her mouth from Syaoran's lips and adjusted her hair and nightgown before the visitors suspected something wasn't quiet 'peachy' in the Li Clan Residence. "Hai, hai!"

The Card Mistress opened the door a crack to find herself looking at four feminine figures all bearing a slight resemblance to Syaoran. "Nani?"

All four Li Sisters chorused in unison. "OHAYO!"

Sakura winced from their volume and meekly answered. "Ohayo."

Feimei glanced around the room behind Sakura. "Ore? I could've sworn I heard you talking to someone."

Placing a hand behind her head and giggling nervously Sakura replied, "Hehehe…iie no one here but me!"

Sheifa grinned slyly. "It almost sounded like Little Brother's voice, ne Fuutie?"

The next Li Sister nodded. "Hai."

"Demo…" Sakura twirled the lace hem of her nightgown tensely. "N-now why would Syaoran be in my bedroom at dawn?"

Fanren tapped Sakura gently on the nose and smiled. "I don't know Sakura—may we call you Sakura-chan?—you tell us."

Sakura stood speechless and fumbled for appropriate words.

Sheifa noted her obvious discomfort and clapped her hands together. "Ne, Sakura-chan, would you like to come with us to the market?"

"Oh! She'll just love it there!" Feimei nodded, small stars appearing in her eyes.

Sakura placed a finger to her chin. "Ano…I don't know…"

Fanren placed her hand away from her to examine a nail and said nonchalantly. "Well, Little Brother will be going…"

"Hai!" Sakura answered quickly and regretted her hasty answer as four pairs of eyes fixed themselves on her.

Fuutie placed her fingers in v and winked at Sakura. "Yosha, Sakura-chan just get dressed and come downstairs when you are ready, ne?"

"Hai."

"Oh and if you happen to see Little Brother, onegai give him our plans."

"Hai!"

The quadruplet of sisters smiled warmly and skipped happily down the hallway muttering random things. "So strange…Little Brother wasn't in his room this morning….?"

Sakura closed the door behind her and discharged a sigh of relief. Padding over to the balcony she drew back the curtains only to be rapidly pulled into Syaoran's waiting arms. "Gomen ne, Sakura."

"Doushite?" Sakura glanced bewildered up to Syaoran with her head cocked to the side.

"Making you face my fanatical sisters."

Sakura giggled and planted butterfly kisses on Syaoran's lips as she spoke in between kisses. "I…think…they're…getting…suspicious…"

"Let them be."

Sakura ceased her tender kisses and looked up to Syaoran with wonderment as a devious smirk adorned his lips and his fiery eyes alighted with mischief.  "No one…not anyone's suspicion…nor anything else for that matter, is keeping me from you." And he kissed her passionately as the sun rose higher into the first light of day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo grumbled loudly as a tapping commenced to increase on her cheek. "Mou…Eriol it's too early, go back to sleep." She placed the pillow over her head and never opened her eyes.

Eriol stopped drying his face in the adjacent washroom and carefully adjusted his glasses. "Tomoyo darling, I'm in here."

The amethyst-eyed artist shot up in her bed and almost catapulted the small mystery figure across the room before her senses returned and she caught the tiny cat-like animal in her hands.

"Kero-chan!"

The infinitesimal golden guardian nodded and rubbed his head. "Hai…" he rubbed his head again. "Itai."

Eriol smiled as he sat down next to Tomoyo and Kero on the bed. "Ohayo Kerberos, did my Tomoyo hurt you terribly?"

Tomoyo protested with a slight mumble and Kero placed a paw under his chin. "Well now that you mention it…."

"Kero-chan!" 

"Hai, hai…never mind." Kero still looked thoughtful for a moment and Eriol looked to him suspiciously. 

"What were you doing in our bedroom at dawn anyway?"

Kero glanced to Eriol out of the corner of his eye. "Ore? Oh…" He shrugged. "I couldn't find Sakura."

Tomoyo and Eriol face faulted and Kero sighed exasperatedly. "I figured if I didn't know where she was that…" He closed his eyes and smiled. "You would know where she was!"

Tomoyo flipped a few violet curls away from her face and blinked. "Oh my…now that I think about it, I don't know where she is either."

"Me either…" Eriol agreed. "The last place we left her was with…"

"My cute Little Descendant."

"Li-kun."

"The Kozou."

They all stated their name variations for Syaoran and all three sported varying expressions on the situation. Eriol smirked, perfectly aware of some of the things that could occur should the two teen Card Captors be left alone with one another. Tomoyo grinned slyly, her deviant little mind concocting some of the same things as Eriol's. Her smile soon turned to a pout as she realized all the "S+S moments" she would be missing. Kero's expression was quiet different. His left eye twitched and a small red vein began to throb on his temple. "I swear…if that Kozou—"

Kero was soon interrupted as a sudden rapping sounded upon the door.  
 "Hai, come on in."

The door opened to reveal a raven-haired ruby-eyed young woman holding a small dragon by the nape of his neck.

Tomoyo brightened and motioned for her friend to enter the room. "Meiling-chan, ohayo!"

Meiling pouted and threw Rhyu to the bed with snort. "Iie…it's not a good morning. Not when you have claws scratching you awake."

Rhyu spun to face Meiling and pointed one of the fore accused claws at her. "Well if you weren't such sound sleeper, maybe your snoring wouldn't keep you from waking up!"

"I do **NOT snore!!!"**

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Meiling and Rhyu both emitted low growls and Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped as lightning sparked in between the two. Kero just rolled around on the bed with laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Farther off, in one of the mansions many courtyards, an elegant woman stood secluded behind the foliage. Tall lush trees loomed all around her and in the small clearing she occupied there existed only two other things; a small ivory altar and above the altar a fountain emitting a flow of pure water. She closed her eyes and waved her hands back and forth in a mysterious and graceful rhythm. Stepping up to the altar she began to chant and continued to wave a spell with her hands. From the ground an unseen zephyr swirled about Li Yelan, fluttering her ceremonial robes and twisting up around her body as it tossed her long ebony locks around her pale face. As the last incantation was whispered her small crystal like eyes snapped open and she looked to the altar in apprehension. From both sides of the altar two orbs began to slowly move towards one another. One was a deep green, the other a vibrant, warm pink. The luminescent spheres drifted toward one another before they collided and in a flash of brilliant light glowed with a pure illumination. Yelan lowered her hands from where she had shielded her eyes and quickly averted her gaze to the fountain's now perfectly still water. Not a ripple could be discerned, not a fault in the glass like surface. Gradually an image began to appear and Yelan placed two graceful fingers against the rim of the fountain. Her scarlet lips broke their stoic line and broadened into a relieved smile as two young people began to appear in the pool's faultless surface. The image began to waver and the Li Clan matriarch waved her hand to obliterate any evidence of her predictive enchantment. Raising her eyes to the mansion, her gaze softened. "The intricacy of destinies intertwined…they will succeed in every endeavor."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eriol rubbed his now throbbing headache and grabbed a fistful of cobalt locks as he threatened to tear them out by the roots listening to two of his companions' constant bickering. Tomoyo tried with all of her might to break the minor squabble but to no avail. Finally she stopped short in the middle of the hallway and brought two large objects from behind her back, bringing them down on the arguing figures' heads. (AN: Just imagine Tomoyo in chibi mode bringing out two humongous whapping sticks and whacking Meiling and Rhyu)

"ITAI!" Meiling and Rhyu growled in unison…then realizing they just exclaimed the same thing faced away from each other with their arms—or claws—crossed across their chests.

"Meiling-chan, onegai, can you just tell us where we are going?" Tomoyo pleaded.

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "You want to find Syaoran and Kinomoto-san, ne?"

"Hai demo…I don't see how picking fights with dragons is exactly helping us in that department."

The raven haired young woman began to protest and then pointed to a door up ahead. "Kore! This is Syaoran's room!" She ran a short ways down the hallway and knocked softly. Receiving no reply she pushed the door open into an empty room lacking an occupant. Tomoyo and Eriol appeared in the doorway and Rhyu alighted softly on Meiling's shoulder.

"Ore? Where is Xiao Lang?"

"Not here I guess…" Meiling replied quietly.

Meiling reentered the hallway and Tomoyo and Eriol looked to her curiously.

"Nani? Where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"He was always the first one up; he might be off training in the courtyard or something…"

Eriol looked around the vast hallway. "Does anyone know where Sakura's room is?"

Meiling grinned. "Knowing the conversation that occurred last night between Aunt Yelan and Syaoran…" She closed her eyes and spun in a half circle. "Kinomoto-san should be behind that door."

Tomoyo scrambled for the door and hurriedly pushed it open, the remaining trio falling to the hardwood floor anime style as the violet-eyed teen searched frantically around the room. "Sakura-chan! Where are you? I have the most kawaii outfit for you to try on before we go down for breakfast, ne?"

"Oi! Oi! I'm still here you know!" Kero protested as he emerged from his spot under Tomoyo's hair where he had been formerly dozing. (AN: If you ever noticed, Kero-chan has a habit of occupying Tomoyo's hair) Kero rubbed his eyes sleepily and hovered in front of the perplexed young artist. "What are we doing in this room anyway?"

Tomoyo looked back and forth. "This is supposed to be Sakura-chan's room, demo—Meiling-chan…are you sure this is the right room?"

"Hai…" Meiling replied from her rather awkward position on the ground.

Kero fluttered over to the rumpled sheets and scratched his head. "It seems that she must've definitely been here demo…" Kero sweat dropped and he laughed. "Sakura is **NEVER up before dawn intentionally." He sighed as a warm breeze passed over him and turned his attention to the window. "Ore? The balcony doors are open…" (AN: Ah, my deviance is overtaking)**

As Tomoyo began searching in places Sakura would obviously never be and Eriol, Meiling, and Rhyu attempted to raise themselves off the floor, Kero glided over to the curtains and drew them back…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I'm not sure but doesn't 'kore' mean 'this'? Whew that was longer than most of my normal chapters and rather uneventful but I wanted to update before my reviewers start coming after **me with whapping sticks. Also I just thought of something… (*sweat drop*) The CCS gang is probably a bit too old to be calling each other 'chan', ne? But think of it this way, they still act a bit like children and they all know each other pretty well by now. Sakura and Tomoyo have been best friends since childhood so we can just say the name stuck. Not to mention, these two want to be friends with everyone and that's why they refer to Meiling in that way too. Ok minna has to do me a huge favor! ONEGAI, ONEGAI, ONEGAI REVIEW! I have been rather melancholy lately and I love hearing positive feedback from minna and I want to break the 200 marker! I would really, really, appreciate and I need to know if this story is worth continuing, ne? Arigatou!**

Little Sakura: *Wipes forehead* Whew! That took me a while. *head shoots up as someone enters the room*

Little Syaoran: *blush* (ok here's my dream guy in chibi mode, ne? lol I'm kinda hyper right now) O-oi…

Little Sakura: *smile brightens* Little Syaoran! When did you get here?!

Little Syaoran: *blush* A little while ago…I came to…

Little Sakura: To what? (asking ever so innocently) 

Little Syaoran: *more blush* To wish you good luck.

Little Sakura: *blush* Hontou? A-arigatou…

Little Syaoran: Ganbatte ne… *turns with a blush and leaves*

Little Sakura: *giggles with a blush and jerks her thumb in the direction Little Syaoran had been* He's…*sigh and more giggles as she faces the reviewers who are scared out of their wits by the hyper Little Sakura* He's really sugoi, ne?!!!

LoL gomen ne about that, I'm really hyper today and I am in total CCS mode!

Don't forget to review minna, ne?

Ja!

~*Little Sakura*~


	14. Chapter 14

Of Lions and Dragons 

Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Mou…this is such a waste of typing space. I don't own CCS.

Author's Notes:

Gomen ne for taking so long but due to technical difficulties I was unable to post this for a while. I also won't be giving the Elders any names so they are going to remain nameless, ne? So how is everyone enjoying my fic so far? I really hope you like it! Well onto Chapter…. (Drum roll here; for me this is big) 14!

Chapter 14

 _Previous chapter…_

_Kero fluttered over to the rumpled sheets and scratched his head. "It seems that she must've definitely been here demo…" Kero sweat dropped and he laughed. "Sakura is **NEVER up before dawn intentionally." He sighed as a warm breeze passed over him and turned his attention to the window. "**__Ore__? The balcony doors are open…" (AN: Ah, my deviance is overtaking)_

_As Tomoyo began searching in places Sakura would obviously never be and Eriol, Meiling, and Rhyu attempted to raise themselves off the floor, Kero glided over to the curtains and drew them back…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…Only to find nothing less than the balcony and the view of the vast Li Clan Island looming out before his tiny black eyes. Kero hovered for a few moments in midair, his alert magical senses tracing nothing; not a presence nor glimmer of any kind. Instead of probing the situation further, he flitted over to the marble balustrade and softly alighted on its polished surface. Taking a deep breath, the presently diminutive Guardian Best of the Seal inhaled the overwhelmingly comforting, tropical scent the century's old island lent to the breezes and mused thoughtfully. It had been so many long and lengthy years since he had last been upon the island; he even had to ask the Kid if it was the right place. It had changed so much over the centuries since he had been in the company of his former master and…Kero frowned slightly, a disconcerting state of mind suddenly usurping his presently peaceful demeanor. _'Clow-sama…if you only knew how things would have turned out…' Kero beamed almost proudly upon recollecting the amazing destiny his Mistress was beginning to fulfill. His smile suddenly reset itself into a former scowl and he closed his eyes; almost squirming in the presence of his own knowledge. Raising his eyes to glance warily about his surroundings the plush toy-like beast pondered silently to himself. __'Demo…Sakura's destiny is far from complete. Hai…the Li Clan warrior now stands by her side…' He flinched in realization and again for the thought succeeding this one. __'Demo…nothing will prepare her…no prepare them for what Future places in their paths.' _

"Kero-chan!"

The minute sentinel turned in the direction of the voice he knew all too well to be that of his Mistress's own best friend and shook his head to disperse the convoluted thoughts that had began to take form. Ascending from the banister, Kero fluttered back into the elaborate bedroom to announce his unsuccessful attempt at locating his mistress. "Iie… no Sakura there either."

Tomoyo placed a finger under her chin and contemplated the location of her childhood best friend. The young sorceress was athletic and agile; there was not doubt to that claim. However, she had the infamous reputation of being a late sleeper and the lilac-eyed girl could discern no reason as to why she was not occupying the elaborate bed in front of them. If not here she had to be with the stoic young warrior, no doubt. Snapping her fingers, Tomoyo turned to Meiling in question. "Ne, Meiling-chan, do you happen to know where Li-kun would be right now?"

The Chinese teen smiled knowingly and almost proudly at the request of the familiarity she knew all too well of her handsome Cousin's whereabouts. "Hai, I have a few wild hunches." She replied with a wink.

Kero smiled appreciatively to Tomoyo's quick thinking. Sakura's attraction to the future leader of the Clan was painfully obvious, disdainfully unconcealed even to him. One thing he had to hand to Tomoyo; she knew his Mistress as well as any best friend should and was always alert to any feelings and secrets the sorceress might share. "Good thinking Tomoyo—we find the Kid, we find Sakura."

"Precisely my thinking, Kero-chan."

With a final look around the room, Kero heaved his tiny golden shoulders and glided out the open door behind the small group he had previously entered with.

One minute passed…

Five minutes passed…

Ten minutes passed…

Until finally two breaths escaped in contented relief; coming from the rooftop just above the marble balcony. Soft giggles began to bubble forth from the teen Card Mistress and the stoic young sorcerer by her side could hardly hear the melodic mirth without allowing himself a chuckle or two. 

"That was priceless!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully, the frantic search of her location still present in her mind.

Syaoran allowed himself a sly smirk. "Hai…demo can you imagine the inestimable opened-mouth gawk we would have received from your plush toy?"

The agile sorceress carefully illustrated the scene her sorcerer had just proposed to her in her mind's eye and let loose in another cascade of unbridled giggles. Just imagining the traumatized expression her golden protector would have modeled upon his round little face was too tempting to pass up. She gently chided her warrior with a light jab at one of his toned arms. "Demo should Kero-chan have found us as we were…" She carefully held up Syaoran's hand between them and giggled slightly. "I should think you would have been missing a few fingers."

Syaoran paused for a moment and unknowingly allowed a near seductive smile to tug at his lips. "Such a tragedy that would be."

"Ooo…Syaoran has flair for the dramatic." Sakura quipped; desperately trying not to succumb to the intense spell that Syaoran's smile seemed to lay upon her.

"No, not really." Syaoran answered nonchalantly, although Sakura could see the hint of playful delight in his dark gold eyes.

"Is that so?" 

"Hai…not a flair for the dramatic." He gently pulled Sakura closer to him and she gasped in surprised glee. "Just love for an angel."   
And he tenderly brushed a lock of hair from Sakura's eyes, permitting him to gaze willingly into the calming emerald gems before him.

Sakura felt the familiar blush rise into her cheeks. How one person could make her feel so utterly accepted and loved was beyond her. But Syaoran could do anything. He could alter himself from a stoic, fierce and seemingly heartless warrior to a gentle and tender lover in the next instant. She smiled with obvious pleasure and lightly trailed a finger down her love's soft cheek; seeming to engrave each of his handsome features into her mind in that one satisfying moment. The way the presently rising sun bounced off the coppery tints of his chestnut locks and the subtle way the tropical zephyrs had of teasing them across his face with gentle fingers. The way his tawny warm eyes gleamed and shone with a sort of mischievous and playful mirth when he teased her. The way they could instantly soften to a point just so that their tantalizing fire shone forth through his deep amber to penetrate her heart. The way he could hold her to him in such a way that made her ease into a state of being that no harm should ever come near should she be safe in his arms. The way…just the way that he was. Many in all probability would have found some fault to the future Clan Leader but not the girl tenderly caressing his cheek. In her eyes, mind, and soul all that he was embodied the epitome of perfect love…her perfect love. 

Syaoran reached up to his cheek to tenderly place his hand upon the soft one of that one Kinomoto Sakura. She beamed up at him in pure adoration. "Well then I must be a hopeless romantic." She murmured softly.

The warrior arched an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Oh? And just why, _Cherry Blossom, would that be?"_

Sakura blushed as her love referred to her in the beauty of her delicate namesake and soon intertwined her fingers with his. "Because…I'm hopelessly in love with you, _Little Wolf."_

Syaoran cupped Sakura's face in both of his strong hands and gingerly brushed his fingers over her silky skin. "Well then, that makes two of us." She closed her eyes in bliss of the tender admission and he kissed her with all the tenderest love present within him.

From a distance of generous concealment a lone figure watched the two Card Captors affectionately embrace upon the rooftop of the expansive Li Mansion. He watched in neither contempt nor joy; just slightly amused. His pale blue ice-like eyes watched in continued and involved interest. _'Power simply radiates from them with great force…but they soon face a day of trial. Only Fate can determine one of many un-foretold conclusions in the paths of their destinies.' With a slim smile the being waved his hand and the sphere of silver-blue tint he had formerly been scrutinizing the magic wielding duo with disappeared. Kneeling to one knee he rested his head on slender fingers as he tenderly massaged his temple. __'Clow-sama…I did not wish for this…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sultry air of the island began to waver and flicker with a life of its own; the unnatural phenomenon incongruously occurring in only one small area. In a matter of a few moments, the indistinguishable matter began to take shape; the curvilinear figure of a tall woman beginning to materialize. Blinding white light illuminated the verdant jungles of the Li Clan Isle; causing a few exotic birds to recoil in trepidation. A brave cockatoo lowered a wing from his beak and cocked his head to the side in pure bafflement. Where once there had been only the lush vegetation of the jungle and the silent hush of nature, there now stood a being whose head was nearly level to his on the adjacent branch. The figure opened its eyes and immediately turned to the cockatoo with testing eyes; as if the tiny bird should question her presence. Without further inspection, the branch was left vacant; a few multicolored feathers the only substantiation of the former occupant's existence. Li Yelan smiled to herself. Teleportation. Definitely one of the many advantages of possessing powerful magic. Her smile faded to a frown; raising the semblance to her Son's own typical expression. Her next task would not be as effortless as teleporting from one side of the island to the other. That was child's play. She raised her eyes to the ancient looking edifice before her in apprehension. The tiny temple nearly exploded with potent magic and crackled with definition as she and her white aura passed through the entryway. With a wave of her slender hands, the entrance of the temple vanished; leaving only a cold stone wall in its place. She smiled with satisfaction. This would surely keep out any interlopers. A chill passed through her graceful frame and her eyes darted uneasily through the darkness. Temple or no temple, it was dissimilar to any other customary place of worship. This was the Shrine of the Li Clan Elders. True, she was the present head of the Li Clan, but the Elders also dictated the Matriarch's family and were a harsh lot to contend with. With a deep breath of courage, the Matriarch squared her shoulders and glided softly down the silent halls of the sanctuary; her blinding white aura lighting the pitch darkness around her. No sound was heard save the soft _tap-tap of Yelan's heels upon the firm interlocked stones of the flooring, everything else was enveloped in a thick canopy of deafening silence. The pace of the leader's stride quickened as she discerned a faint light radiating from the end of the hallway; piercing through the darkness like a blade of pure light. As she neared closer and closer, her magical senses blazed with awareness and she soon found herself in the vast room of the Elders. She silently marveled around her. No matter that she had seen and indeed visited the shrine before for the Elder's guidance or permission; the place of worship was utterly indescribable. Cleverly hidden in one of the many looming mountains present on the islet, at first glance the shrine was only a small formation. Should one enter its dark halls they could easily become lost in one of its many twisting corridors and hallways. The larger portion of the temple was actually an illusion. There was only one straight path to the Room of the Elders; blatant to only possessors of magic. And the Room was magnificent in itself. White blocks precisely chiseled to perfection stretched the expanse of the floor from wall to wall; the slabs of stone glowing with the many and elaborate Chinese spells and legends engraved upon them. Giant—almost monolithic—columns rose from the floor to the elevated domed ceiling, lustrous in pure gold layers. But beyond the four gleaming columns there arose a rostrum of grand proportions. And seated upon this elevated stage were the Elders of the Li Clan; seemingly lost in deep mediation. Each and every one of them was elderly and wizened from years of experience and being in co-control of the Clan. They were clad in the traditional ceremonial robes of the Li Family and each of the four Elders sported one of the four basic elements upon their tunics; Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. However there was one Elder left. He was the leader of the Elders, bearing the element of Lightning across his robes. Silence ensued and before the Matriarch's request could leave her lips, the Lead Elder stood; the rest of the faction doing so in perfect time behind him. "You failed Yelan." He voiced coldly, glaring down to the present Clan leader with yellowish eyes. The others nodded in agreement and Yelan rose to her feet from the respectful kneeling position she had taken on the soft cushions. _

"Such false statement the Elders make." She retorted boldly clicking her tongue.

The head Elder took a tentative step forward; both wary and apprehensive of the Matriarch's stubborn streak and bravery. After all, he and his companions had trained her in the Old Ways, only preparing her for the guidance of her Clan. They had succeeded beautifully. In a few short years, the youthful Yelan had transformed the distraught and battle weary family into the most powerful Clan in all of China. She was indeed a force to be reckoned with. "Do you dare question us, Yelan?"

"Hai."

The Elder of Water stepped forward and held her gaze in place with cerulean orbs lacking the luster they once possessed. "We presented you with one simple request. You failed to accomplish this."

"I am certain I did not." Yelan replied knitting her brows in growing anger. 

"Your Son—no! Our future Leader's one duty was to retrieve the Clow Cards!" The Fire Elder exclaimed. His reddish eyes narrowing in growing annoyance to his former scholar.

The Elder bearing Earth advanced. "Xiao Lang was presented with this task. He failed. Your Son is a failure." He turned from Yelan with a glare and clasped his hands tightly behind his back.

The Matriarch gritted her teeth to keep from unleashing the torrent of anger and magic she threatened to unleash on the Elders. No one called her Son a failure. Syaoran was fully capable of doing anything Life placed into his hands. Just because he hadn't exactly brought the Clow Cards back alone didn't necessarily mean that all was lost. He had brought something—someone—else back with him. And she had plans; plans that were beginning to become clearer and more promising than she would have hoped. "I really hope you did not mean that." Yelan countered defiantly.

"You dare to—"

"Stop." 

The small group gathered in the large hall glanced perplexedly to the voiced command spoken from the oldest of the Elders. He was the Element of Wind. The most perceptive, wizened and understanding. "Yelan has a proposal, should you not wait until she is done to make your reckless accusations?"

The present Matriarch smiled gratefully. "Arigatou Elder."

"Don't thank me just yet." His face wore a firm expression but she could see the hopeful gleam of understanding from his pale eyes. "You still have yet to announce your preposition."

"Hai, hai." Yelan stated with a dismissive gesture of her hand. 

The other quartet of Elders glowered in mistrusting but seated themselves in elaborate chairs all the same; giving the mother of the warrior an unspoken command to continue her request. She took a deep breath and firmly faced the Elders. "Xiao Lang did succeed in retrieving the cards. Have you not felt their presence?"

Silence followed and the Lightning Elder closed his eyes. "True, the Clow Cards subsist in existence here on the island; demo…" He concentrated his powers slightly and reopened his eyes. "They are in the presence of a being other than your Son."

"Hai." Yelan retorted. 

"How many cards are left to capture?" One of the Elders questioned.

Silence followed as each person in the room attempted to sum up the amount of beings left for imprisonment within the Tarot-like cards. 

"Four."

The Li Clan mother raised her eyes to the Wind Elder in genuine revelation. "Nani? That's it?"

"Hai. Xiao Lang has succeeded brilliantly." He looked down to his hands folded in his lap and then back to Yelan's diamond-like eyes. "However he was aided with assistance from…"

""The Card Mistress."" The Wind Elder and Matriarch stated concurrently.

"But that's impossible!" Fire blazing in his eyes much like the element he represented alighted in an instant and the Elder stood from his chair in astonishment. "That was just a legend!"

"Hai! He's right! No such 'Card Mistress' exists!" Another Elder ejaculated.

The younger Elders squabbled incessantly and the Wind Elder raised his voice just slightly to calm the turmoil around him. "Quiet!" 

Four heads rose in complete bewilderment and each once again resumed their seats as the Elder of Zephyrs continued. "Listen to you. We are the Elders of the Li Clan. Are duty was clearly left to us in Clow-sama's notes, ne?"

The Elders bowed their aging heads in disgrace and nodded wordlessly.

"It seems to me that we have all been forgetting our place." The Elder massaged his temple wearily and began to recite the passage concerning the Clan Elders. "_'As I leave my body behind I can only hope for the best of my descendants. The Li Clan, such as a small wolf now…seeking comfort and independence in a world of corruption. I hope for my successors' sake that things will transpire for the best and will surpass even beyond the aspirations I had anticipated for them. With my last requests I have assiduously elected a line of descendants to carry on the duty of guidance and wisdom. These shall be the Li Clan Elders. They shall endow the present leader with counseling and perspicacity to assist the head of the Clan in administration. Should they usurp the power they do not have and cross the boundaries of their duties, then I have failed in the selection of the beings I had expected to carry out my wishes._

_~Clow Reed~'"_

"Gomen nasai, Clow-san." One of the Elders whispered quietly as he nervously raised his head to Yelan's propitious face. "Gomen ne, Yelan. Onegai…what do you request?"

Yelan sighed inwardly of deep relief. She had begun to wonder if her proposal was never even to be presented. Once more kneeling to the plush cushions placed in front of her Yelan bowed respectfully and began. "Honorable Elders…my request concerns that of my Son, Xiao Lang; and the Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Li Meiling frowned in genuine mystification. Her terra-cotta eyes narrowed on instinct and she silently cursed her bloodline for being the only one in the Li Family lacking magic. Never in all her seventeen years had she not known the whereabouts of her sword-wielding Cousin, Li Syaoran. He had always been a step or two away and no matter if he wasn't. She encompassed the knowledge of all his beloved hiding spots and former haunts. Kero alighted softly on top of her raven locks and hung himself upside down over her eyes. "Find anything yet, Brat?"

Meiling glared menacingly at Kero and he retreated to a safer position on her shoulder. "No…" Her expression softened to one of sincere worry for both her former fiancée and her newfound friend. "I can't find either Syaoran or Sakura." She turned to Kero, only to find the Guardian Beast hovering in the air with his nose raised to the atmosphere in bliss. "Hey Fluffy! Pay attention!"

Kero didn't answer with a smart remark or an insult as the magic lacking teen had anticipated and Tomoyo looked to Eriol and back to Kero in bewilderment. "Kero…daijobu desu ka?" The Guardian Beast of the Seal never passed up an opportunity to insult the Brat or the Kid.

Kero once again sniffed the air in pleasure. "Hmmm…something smells good…"

The scent in question drifted to the rest of the quintet and Rhyu hovered next to Kero in an identical position. Meiling immediately recognized the appetizing aroma and smiled proudly. "Hai. That would be breakfast."

""Nani?! Breakfast?!"" The duo of guardians exclaimed in delighted surprise.

"Hai." Meiling retorted flatly.

Kero immediately stiffened and plastered an adorable grin on his tiny round face. If he wanted to partake in this elaborate breakfast he would have to play a major act here. He alighted softly on Meiling's arm and she raised an eyebrow to him in a way that said, _'You've got to be kidding me.' Kero winced but tried to ignore it as he gave the raven-haired teen an irresistibly adorable pout. "Hehe…Meiling-sama…onegai will you take us to the kitchens?"_

Meiling blinked in incomprehension and then mustered an equally counterfeit smile as she took the diminutive guardian by the paw and spun him around in a wide circle. "Oh of course Kero! I'll take you anywhere you want!"

Rhyu blinked in wonderment at his Master's cousin and his fellow guardian. He was convinced they had found some source of an alternate high on their search of the Li Clan premises. Tomoyo and Eriol looked to each other and then to the spinning pair and finally back to each other again. Something was definitely off here.

Kero smiled to Meiling in genuine gullible expectancy. "Honto?"

Meiling's eyes suddenly took on a very impish gleam similar to that of her Cousin and she stopped the spin in mid-circle. "Nope." And before the tiny Beast of the Seal could respond he found himself being stuffed into a nearby terracotta jar, Meiling's laughter breaking his hope for breakfast and unfortunately not shattering the jar he was contained in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kinomoto Sakura fell back to into the luxuriant comforter adorning her bed and let an idyllic sigh escape her parted lips. Her morning had been nearly perfect; spent with the only one depicting the perfection she lived and pined for. The object of her affection had left only moments before, leaving a feathery soft kiss upon her forehead as he reluctantly exited her bedroom; promising to wait for her to attend breakfast. Shyly raising a slender finger to her rosy lips she touched them gingerly, almost delicately as if it would erase the feeling the young warrior had left upon them. To Sakura, the intense trance that Li Syaoran lay upon her each and every time they were near lingered even after she was apart from him. She could still feel him. His strong arms encircling her slender waist to hold her closer to the warmth of his body, his moist and tender lips gently and passionately working against hers as he portrayed through his loving embraces the extent of love and adoration he felt for her. She lay in tranquil silence a bit longer, her thoughts reaching out to her beloved amber-eyed sorcerer. 

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Three soft raps promptly sounded upon her door and Sakura padded over to the source of the sound on bare feet. Reaching for the golden handle she swiftly pulled it down and the door swung open on perfectly oiled hinges. An unadulterated smile rose to her lips as her eyes fell upon her beloved warrior. He looked at her for a moment and unhesitatingly pulled her into a warm embrace, the young woman complying just as simply. Syaoran rested his head on top of Sakura's and buried his face in the honey tendrils of her hair as his hands began smooth and deliberate trails along her supple back. How she could make him feel so completely at ease and wanted was beyond his wildest fantasy. He smiled to himself as the Card Mistress's hands snaked around to his shoulders as if to mold herself to him and his ocher eyes closed of their own accord to the spell she unknowingly wove upon him. Sakura just possessed a purely innocent glow about her, making her seem as unaccustomed to the world around her as a newly budding flower. But he knew her better by now. Indeed innocent and pure she was, but she was also strong; not only magically but physically, emotionally and mentally as well. She cared for everyone around her with such devotion and genuine sincerity that it only added to the sound rationale of why he loved her so deeply. She was the light that had turned his dark and selfish world to one of love and compassion. His hands stopped their pleasurable caress and Sakura looked up to him with a look of adorable puzzlement written upon her features. Syaoran sensed her confusion and without opening his eyes he whispered playfully, "You're still wearing your nightgown."

Sakura blushed a bit and looked down to the light and lacy slip that clung to her curves. Without answering him, she took a tiny step backward to gaze at her warrior in adoring awe. She kept her hands to the spot just above his elbows while his remained seemingly permanently attached to her slim waist. He wore a forest green tunic, dark green almost black pants ended around his ankles; oriental slippers adorning his feet. The long traditional sleeves ended in large cuffs by his wrists and were decorated with intricately and painstakingly unique embroidery. She silently marveled at how the traditional Chinese costume clung his strapping and well-developed physique, making another blush rise to her cheeks. Syaoran raised an eyebrow in question. "Something wrong, my Ying Fa?"

Sakura smiled in a nearly seductive manner as she raised a hand to toy with one of the obsidian buttons at the nape of his neck. "Nandemonai…" Syaoran began to blush as a slender finger left its occupation at the fastenings of his tunic and audaciously traveled up his neck; causing him to swallow the lump beginning to arise in his throat. Her brazen finger delicately glided across the skin of his neck and to his jaw line, the warrior drawing in a sharp intake of breath from his girlfriend's tender and sensual ministrations. Just when he thought he would faint from sensation overload, Sakura stopped her finger upon his lips and smiled genuinely to her love. "It's just that you look so handsome…Xiao Lang."

Syaoran carefully took Sakura's hand in his own and kissed her audacious finger tenderheartedly. A thrilled titillation raced up and down the young sorceress's spine at her beloved's amorous actions. With a contented sigh from Sakura, Syaoran felt his hands drift from her waist and press themselves to the small of her back. Without fully realizing his roaming hands, they traveled up between her shoulder blades and mischievously slipped under the thin strap of her nightgown. Sakura gasped in surprise but she did not stop him; she did not want to stop him. She had completely fallen under his spell. Unbeknownst to her however, the formerly stoic young warrior was already laid utterly beneath hers.

In his minds eye, Syaoran was captivated by the angel in his arms. She was as alluring as any woman on the earth could be to him, infinitely more than any of them. The way she molded so perfectly into his arms and fit to him flawlessly. And one by one each and every sense was filled to capacity with the lithe _Cherry Blossom. Syaoran nuzzled his face tenderly to Sakura's cheek, smiling in satisfaction at the blissful sigh escaping from her lips; to which he promptly swallowed in a heart-aching kiss of tender love. He concentrated his entire being of memorizing each and every aspect of her. The cherry blossom scent saturating her soft tresses, the feel of her satin-like skin pressing into him more and more as their embrace deepened ever further. The taste…how Syaoran savored the sweet taste of her upon his lips and tongue. Their mouths exerted against one another in concupiscence, small voices of warning being ignored as both became more intrepid and deliberate with their actions. Syaoran's strong hands journeyed across Sakura's supple curves as he felt his heart race increase to a point it had never reached. His sense of control was slowly being replaced by the sensuous love he felt for her and he wanted nothing more than to prove it beyond passionate kisses and embraces. His fingers stopped toying with the strap on her nightgown and with painfully slow deliberation he began to slide it off her shoulder until it hung listlessly off her slender arm. Sakura sighed blissfully through moist and tender lips into the fervent kiss, Syaoran's inner and underlying desires surfacing as his mouth left her lips and softly kissed the spot on her shoulder where the emaciated strap had been only moments before. The teen Card Mistress gasped in pleasant surprise at her beloved's gentle and intimate gesture. Her lips slowly dropped down to his neck and placed loving and feathery kisses along his nape. Syaoran's ocher eyes widened in shocked realization and Sakura pulled her head back to her love's level. She gazed at him in a sense of almost fear; not of him but of what could have happened. The gentle warrior looked sadly to Sakura in genuine remorse, his dark golden eyes apologizing wordlessly. Sakura shook her head in negative; she knew it wasn't Syaoran's fault. They had begun to let their emotions run away with them, and without ceasing the heated caresses, they would have probably ended up doing something too soon._

Syaoran tucked a lock of hair behind Sakura's ear and pulled her into heartwarming embrace. "Gomen ne, Sakura…I…I…"

Sakura turned her head to softly press her lips to Syaoran's cheek. "Shhhh…it's alright." She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair and embraced him closer. "It's not your fault; we just got a little carried away, ne?" Secretly she couldn't believe that he was this contrite to doing something that had not even led anywhere. After all, he was the one who had stopped in fear of succumbing to budding desires, in fear of harming her. Most men wouldn't have stopped, only followed a natural instinct. But Syaoran wasn't like most men; he was special, one of a kind. A match or equal to him could never be revealed for there existed none. He truly was the gentle warrior with a heart of gold. **Her gentle warrior. Could he really care about her…no love her so much as that he would suppress something she had been fully complying to in trepidation of hurting her?**

"Hai."

Sakura looked in shocked and bewildered surprise to the young man in front of her. "Nani? Syaoran why did you say that?" It was impossible for him to know what she was thinking. Right?

Syaoran flashed Sakura a genuine smile. "You know Sakura…even if you gave me a day or two to ponder it, I still probably wouldn't be able to reply to you."

"Syaoran…you're not making any sense." 

The teen warrior chuckled and cupped Sakura's cheek in a strong hand. "Hai… I guess I'm not, am I?"

Sakura giggled and shook her head, holding Syaoran's gentle hand to her face. "Nope."

"Let me attempt to explain then." He paused and subconsciously his thumb began to glide over her cheek. "Somehow Sakura…I… I sensed; I felt your wariness; the confusion in how I really feel about you."

"Syaoran…" Sakura near whispered in a hush.

"And the answer is hai; I love you to the point of infinite endlessness." He smiled roguishly and kissed her cheek. "No, that's still probably too small of a description." His eyes looked deeply into hers, almost losing himself in their jade depths. "I would do anything; stop anything to make sure that your happiness was always paramount."

"H-Honto?" Sakura inquired with elation blatantly expressed upon her visage.

Syaoran nodded and pressed his forehead to Sakura's. "Honto." He stated in confirmation. "Never doubt that."

"I won't." Sakura placed her slender hands on either side of Syaoran's face. "I have no doubt about you Syaoran. Only my love for you. That's the paramount. You are the most essential key to my happiness."

Syaoran smiled in legitimate sincerity. "Arigatou."

"For what?"

Pressing his lips to hers for an instant Syaoran breathed close to her ear. "For being you." He brought his eyes to hers and locked the tawny orbs on his beloved's face. "For making my life worth living again."

A crystalline tear of joy traced a salty trail down Sakura's cheek and Syaoran warmly brushed it away. They stood embracing for what seemed like eternity, contented just to be in the company of the one most cherished to them. Sakura couldn't believe that her dream was a reality. Hopelessly in love with the young man in front of her, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and dared anything to try and shatter her fantasy. Unfortunately, from Sakura's bedside table, a small clock chimed precisely eight times and devastated the tranquil silence. Syaoran allowed himself a small chuckle. "Sakura…?"

"Nani?"

"As much as I'd love to observe you in that nightgown all day," Syaoran smiled impishly and gave her an appreciative glance from head to toe, causing the young sorceress to cock her head to the side in confusion. "I don't know how the rest of the Clan would respond to the mythical Card Mistress of the Clow in her nightwear."

A rosy blush tinted Sakura's porcelain-like cheeks and Syaoran could only look at her in adoration. She always had a recurring way of raising semblance to an angel of pure innocence and naivety, making her all the more irresistible to the customarily stoic magic wielding warrior. With a childlike smile, Sakura lightly took a jab at Syaoran's arm and left his embrace to tread softly to the magnificently carved bureau on the north wall. Syaoran made a move to follow her and she raised a slender finger in warning.

"Ah, ah, ah…you must be surprised, my _Little Wolf." She waved in finger back in forth in a chidingly like gesture as if scolding a small child._

Syaoran mock pouted. "Mou…Sakura." 

The sorceress in question raised an eyebrow and thought silently to herself in question. _'Perhaps it would be for the best if we didn't make our affection public just yet.'_

"Hai, I agree."

The agile female Card Captor looked to her beloved partner in stupefaction, causing Syaoran to slightly chuckle. "I did it again, didn't I?" He smiled playfully and his eyes gleamed in a mischievous demeanor.

Sakura giggled. "Hai."

"I do agree, though. I haven't even met with the Elders yet; that alone will be hard enough."

"The Elders?" Sakura inquired with indisputable inquisitiveness rising into her voice.

"Hai." He gently kissed her cheek and let his fingers trail softly down her slender arms. "But that's for another conversation, ne Ying Fa?"

Sakura left him one last light kiss upon his lips before ushering him out of the door. He paused in the doorway, waiting—or was he watching?—Sakura couldn't exactly tell. 

Syaoran gazed almost dreamily to Sakura, drowning in the emerald sea of her eyes, reveling in the intense comforting reverie being laid on him by her mere presence. _'You make it so very excruciatingly difficult to leave you, Cherry Blossom.'_

"Arigatou." Sakura replied softly; Syaoran's cheeks taking on slightly pinkish hue at the reflection his love had heard him contemplate. 

He blinked, still blushing. "You…you heard me?"

"Hai, every tender word, and…" She looked down for a moment; not wholly certain of the occurrence beginning to take form between that of her and her sorcerer. "…And I'm glad I can know what you think. It's comforting."

Syaoran heaved a sigh of relief. "That's a respite…"

"Why?"

A genuine smile adorning his handsome features, Syaoran pulled Sakura back into an embrace. He just could not resist the temptation emanating from his beloved sorceress. Lowering his head to her tiny ear he whispered gently, "Because every one of my reflections and feelings embody you."

Sighing in eminent bliss Sakura whispered gently, "Well then…"  She nestled into her beloved warrior's toned chest and inhaled his enthralling scent of sandalwood and autumn. "I suppose you've taken the words from me."

"Honto?" Syaoran asked; playfully toying with a tendril of her caramel-colored hair.

"Hai." Sakura tapped him rebukingly on the nose and winked. "Syaoran I'm afraid if we stand here like this any longer we'll never make it to breakfast."

The warrior let a near seductive grin touch his lips. "I wouldn't mind; as long as I was with you."

"Flatterer." She gently ushered him out the door and let her fingers linger in his for a moment longer. "Until we meet again, Xiao Lang," She blushed with a giggle. "Aishiteru."

"Being away from you is eternal torture, Ying Fa, but I'll try." He flashed her with a smile anyone would feel blessed to see touch the sorcerer's lips and began to tread softly down the hallway, keeping a tantalizingly fiery eye on his angel the entire time before looking at her softly, knowing the full outcome of his subsequent action. _'Aishiteru.'_

Sakura sighed softly from her beloved's tender admission and did not shut the door of her bedroom until she saw her warrior slowly start to descend the elaborate staircase. She sighed and pressed her hands to her heart. _'Aishiteru, Syaoran.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: *wipes forehead* Whew! That was **the longest chapter I have written for this story! I really, really hope that you like this chapter because I worked really, really hard! Anyway don't forget to review! We're going to break the 200 marker, ne?! Oh and you may have noticed, I steal some of my references from the other fanfics I've written, so if some references look familiar, gomen ne! When I write more than one fic about the same people things start to look a bit common! ^_^**

~*Little Sakura*~

**Review, Review, Review!!! We're going to break the 200 marker, ne?!**


	15. Chapter 15

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

CLAMP owns CCS, not me.

Author's Notes:

Gomen ne, minna-san. I know the plot has been getting a bit lost lately but you guys JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT. I know this is not as well planned out as it should be and all but trust me; there is a reason for my madness.

Chapter 15

"Just a little bit more…" The diminutive Beast of the Seal shifted his weight against the reddish pottery and slowly began to rock back and forth. The jar teetered a bit on the marble railing and increased in momentum as the tiny guardian inside increased his movement. Suddenly, the container pitched forward and Kero's tiny eyes bulged in dreaded conception. "Uh-oh…" He managed to squeak out before the jar plummeted to the ground; shattering into a million and one pieces. Kero trembled, small paws raised over his round face in a form of protection. Feeling no immediate pain, he cautiously opened one eye and then the other. He looked around at the reddish shards of hardened clay around him and smirked to himself before pumping his fists into the air. "Yatta!" Laughing in somewhat of a high-pitched voice and dancing in circles, the Guardian looked quite comical.

"The plush toy even has a victory dance…."

Kero stopped mid-twirl and faced his insulter with a less-than-menacing paw. "What did you just say, Kozou?"

The being in question chuckled darkly to himself and stepped from the shadows of the porch, revealing to the Beast of the Seal exactly how much of a child he was not. Syaoran glared to the plush-toy like beast in front of him and leaned against a marble column, eyes slowly closing as a smug grin spread across his handsome features. "You heard me."

Kero gritted his teeth and desperately tried to keep his teeth from sinking into the Chinese teen's finger. "Hai, hai." 

"So…" Syaoran stepped forward and knelt to the ground as he examined the remains of the terracotta prison the Beast had been confined to. "…How did you manage to end up in there?" He paused and laughed. "Or more importantly…how the hell did you manage to get out?"

A red vein twitched on the side of Kero's temple and he clenched his paws in frustration. "First of all, your she-devil of a cousin shoved me in here a while ago." He continued as he plucked a tiny piece of clay from his fur. "As for you second question…." Eyes glittering with self-pride, Kero stood to his full height, hands proudly placed on hips. "I am the almighty Kerberos! I can do anything!"

"That's debatable…" Syaoran muttered under his breath, chestnut bangs hiding the teasing mischief in his eyes.

"What was that?!" Kero expostulated.

"Nandemonai…" The future Leader of the Li Clan trailed off as a familiar presence flitted by his alert senses. Something was amiss, that he was sure. He could discern the familiarity yet not the actual being itself. It was not long before the Guardian Beast was aware at something tugging against his magical senses as well. His tiny white wings grew to magnificent proportions and engulfed the cat-like creature in a blinding white flash of light. A majestic lion now occupied the place of the tiny sentinel and looked to the Chinese teen in question.

Syaoran looked to Kero and shrugged, confirming the Guardian's fears that the young warrior was as much at a loss for an explanation as he. A tug here, a glimmer there. The presence was impossibly surrounding them and it was so…cold. The handsome sorcerer shivered visibly despite years of intense training and narrowed his sunset colored eyes in determination. Summoning a gleaming blade from the sacred pendant dangling about his neck he shifted his position into a battle ready stance and darted his ever watchful eyes about his surroundings.

Nothing.

Just the same feeling of darkness whose ever lingering presence loomed before them in an ominous fashion. 

Then, just as it had appeared, the dim and dreary existence dissipated and left a very perturbed Guardian Beast and sorcerer behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The teen Mistress of the Cards blinked several times, still having the slightest bit of difficulty adjusting to her surroundings. The market place was enormous. Although still probably not worthy enough of an adjective, it was the only one Sakura could place a finger to at the moment. Delightful aromas rose from tiny restaurants and lively music created the very atmosphere at hand. Various shops lined the streets, bustling with people of all ages. Children ran among the throngs of people in the idyllic bliss of youth and Sakura smiled on recollection of her own childhood memories. So many memories…memories that were becoming paler and paler in comparison to her new memories she created with Syaoran. Feeling a soft bump against her leg, the spring-eyed young woman glanced down to see a small girl of five tenderly rubbing her forehead through a veil of ebony-colored locks. With genuine concern, Sakura knelt down to the young girl's level and held out a slender hand for assistance. "Gomen nasai, little one. Daijobu?" The sorceress whispered softly.

Blinking the young girl smiled but did not immediately answer the young woman kneeling in front of her. With wide sapphire eyes she spoke and pointed to herself, speaking something Sakura did not understand.

"Gomen ne..." Sakura shook her head despondently and stared ahead to the girl in front of her with a soft smile.

"Sakura…let me help." Syaoran gently teased her as he tapped her nose with his index finger.

"Mou…"

The handsome Chinese teen gently took one of the young girl's hands and spoke softly to her, his love watching adoringly from his side. How much he had changed from the icy young man she had first encountered in that hot spring. She blushed on recollection of how 'revealing' their first meeting had been and secretly wondered if… _"No Sakura! Stop…slow down. After all Syaoran and my relationship is just beginning…"_

Syaoran immediately felt the heat rise to his cheeks as the last bit of Sakura's thought reached his alert mind. _"After all Syaoran and my relationship is just beginning…"  How would their relationship proceed from now on? He could only wish for the best. The sorcerer smiled at his preceding thought, his dark amber eyes taking on a dreamy and wistful gaze and mind concocting even more daring scenarios than he ever thought possible. _

"Hey mister." 

Syaoran snapped out of his comforting reverie and frowned slightly to the young girl in front of him. "What?"

Wincing visibly, the child bit her fingertip in remorse and gazed up to the handsome Chinese teen with apologetic orbs. Syaoran's frown softened and he shook his head. "Gomen ne, Little One, what did you want to ask me?"

The five-year-old twirled an ebony tendril around her tiny finger and pointed to Sakura with her other hand. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Syaoran looked back to Sakura with a smile and back to the child in front of him. "Yes."

"Do you love her?"

Syaoran sighed in bliss. "Of course."

Seemingly satisfied, the sapphire-eyed child rose to her feet and dusted off her dress with tiny fingers. She looked back to Syaoran and then to Sakura, a smile occupying her cherubic face. "How perfect! The handsome prince and beautiful princess!" Dancing in small circles, she began to sing the praises of the Card capturing duo to the market. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daidouji Tomoyo frowned in slight confusion. She stared ahead of the small troupe to two people taking lead; none other than future Clan Leader, Li Syaoran and Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura. Something was different between them, something that infuriatingly she could not discern. She paid no heed to the shops and restaurants along the main street, only to her present thought. 

The half reincarnation of Clow watched her with curious blue eyes. "Something wrong?"  
  


Tomoyo giggled and pointed ahead. "Do those two seem different to you?"

Eriol looked to the duo in question and adjusted his glasses. "Nope, they look the same to me."

The artist tripped to the ground. "Mou! For someone who is half the reincarnation of a great sorcerer, you can be such a baka sometimes." Dusting off her dress she rose to her feet and manually turned her boyfriend's head in her friends' direction once more. "Look again. I don't mean physical appearances. Don't they act different toward each other? Like…"

"More comfortable." Eriol finished for her.

"Do you think they confessed?"

The magician shrugged his shoulders. "They might have."

"Then why haven't they told us?"  
  


"Clan reasons, I suppose."

"Clan reasons?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Hai."

Both teens turned to the ruby-eyed girl behind them. "That's exactly the reason they haven't made their affection public." Li Meiling gazed ahead to her Cousin and friend.  After being a member of the lineage for seventeen years, the Chinese teen was fully aware of the harsh authority and rituals embedded deep within her Clan's history. Her handsome Cousin's task would indeed be difficult. "The Clan's rules are extremely strict and disciplined. Syaoran will have to announce his choice to the Elders soon."

Tomoyo blinked in realization. "Tell them that he's in love with Sakura…"

"Hai."

The three teenagers looked to each other in amusement and Eriol laughed. "And knowing my cute Little Descendant, he might have a hard time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day continued along pleasantly, despite the fact of course that Syaoran and Sakura had an extremely difficult time being away from each other and the constant persistence of the four genki Li Sisters kept all of them slightly weary. 

"I know! Just so totemo kawaii!"  Li Fanren shrieked to the streets.

For the umpteenth time that day Li Syaoran faced his older sister with a frown and a menacing growl emitted from his throat. "For the last time, Fanren, if I hear you say 'kawaii' any more—" The warrior paused mid sentence and his frown deepened as he felt a familiar presence tugging at the edge of his sharp senses. He glanced to his side with questioning amber eyes; finding the teen sorceress's emerald gems hidden from him as she too, strained to find the source of the faint glimmer.

Kinomoto Sakura focused her powers intently upon the slight charisma of the spirit awaiting capture, her mind blocking out all thoughts and muddle save this current endeavor. It flitted by her senses and she abruptly averted her focus in another direction, a slight frown taking occupancy of her features. The spirit was stronger somehow, and…more powerful than ones she had previously faced. An intense feeling of dread began to build inside of her and she mentally panicked.

What if the card was dangerous? Fiery had injured Syaoran, could they really risk putting the lives of thousands in jeopardy here? 

Before she could consult the warrior in question, he was already by her side, ready to defend her should the occurrence arise. "We have to get away from all these people…" He muttered under his breath.

Tomoyo glanced back and forth to her friends in apprehension, the air had gradually become quite still and the clamor of the street's life had faded to a mere murmur. She narrowed her eyes and hastily extracted a sketch pad from her bag, pencil poised in midair, ready to sketch whatever entity her best friend and the handsome warrior were about to face.

Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open, emerald orbs wide with alarm. She stole a furtive glance to the warrior next to her in question and he simply nodded in response to her silent questioning. The presence had faded just as quickly as it had appeared and the Card Capturing Duo was uneasy, both anticipating a dreadful incidence coming their way. From far off in the distance, a faint rumbling rippled through the marketplace and the ground slightly quivered beneath their feet. Syaoran stole a glance to his sorceress and blinked in near consternation at the sight he beheld before his eyes. 

The teen Mistress of the Cards stood perfectly still, the glyph of Clow appearing beneath her lithe frame. The future Li Clan leader gazed on in both awe and mystification; the ground around his love was completely still, neither a tremor nor vibration appearing anywhere near her. Sakura's aura flared to life with determination, surrounding the sorceress in a soft pink glow. Meiling gasped from somewhere off to the side and pointed excitedly to her Cousin, her ebony ponytails bouncing up and down behind her as she jumped into the air in pure thrilled admiration. Syaoran followed his relative's extended finger and felt an unfamiliar tingling arise within his body. He could not quite place it, rather he could _feel it. Almost as if a great power was fostering inside his soul. His eyes closed of their own accord and he lifted a tasseled red silk cord from his neck, concentrating his magic on the small onyx-like sphere. It responded to his efforts with unforced simplicity, the orb becoming drenched in a blinding white light, writhing and metamorphosing into the warrior's steadfast rapier. He could feel his aura roaring about him in reaction to the nearby charmed entity._

All most all at once, the identity of the being surfaced in his mind.

""Earthy."" The Card Captors whispered in unison.

Almost as if reacting to the voiced identification, the ground trembled more violently, screams and frantic calls drowning out the concentration the couple desperately tried to attain. 

"Eeeeeek! An earthquake?!" Feimei shrieked from the doorway of a store.

The other three Li Sisters appeared behind her, staring at their younger brother and the Card Mistress in untapped wonder. To think that they held the power to control…whatever creature that posed a threat mystified the elder sisters beyond belief.

Sheifa gripped onto the doorframe and rebuked her sister gently. "NO! It's not an earthquake, Feimei!" She raised her eyes to the sky as the sound of grating stone and crumbling earth reached her attentive ears. "It's a Clow Card!"

"Really?!" Fuutie exclaimed in wonder. "You mean we…we actually get to witness it firsthand?"

A muffled noise sounded from nearby. "Well…if…you…three…would…get…off…of…me…maybe…I…could…see… it, too."  Feimei grumbled as her sister's sheepishly removed themselves from her and desperately tried to make amends.

"Oh my, so sorry dear sister, we didn't mean to." Fanren alleged as she smoothed out the creases in her sister's dress. The previously trampled sister mumbled something incoherent and waved off the accident absentmindedly as she, too raised her eyes to the sky.

Sakura opened her eyes and knit her brows in determination. "Syaoran…we have to do something about all these people."

"Hai…but what can we…" He frowned deeply as he leaned his weight on his sword, absentmindedly running a hand through his chestnut locks until he snapped his fingers in realization. "Got it!"

The teens smirked to each other knowingly and whispered simultaneously. "Sleep Card."

"Right, you put everyone to sleep, Earthy is an attack card but I doubt it will cause physical harm to all of these people." He let a sly grin turn up the corners of his mouth. "It's only after us."

"Lucky me." Sakura quipped. 

Reaching into a side pocket, she retrieved a Tarot-like card that had been nestled there and gazed to the pixie like figure on the front, silently praying her plan would go accordingly. She expertly flung the rectangle into the air, the Card remaining suspended by a powerful and unseen force. She brought the now full sized Sealing Wand onto the rectangle, thin wisps of pale aqua energy and magic emulating from the card and materializing into the figure depicted on the card's surface. The sprite smiled charmingly to her Mistress in the wait of her task. 

"Sleep Card, onegai, put all of these people to sleep." 

The Card replied with a curt nod of her head and flew off in the general vicinity of the marketplace; glittering flecks dotting the air with a surreal atmosphere as they descended onto the people gathered within. One by one the residents began to crumple to the ground in a charmed allure of sleep and the fairy closed her eyes and beamed in recognition of her accomplishments. 

"No! Must sketch…can't fall…asleep…" Tomoyo trailed off as her senses were overtaken by a drowsy humor, her conscious lifting away, the teen surrendering to dreamland as she lay against her boyfriend's side.

Syaoran nodded. "Good…now for that Card."

"Hai…" Sakura turned to her boyfriend with a sly grin and an impish glint sparked within her emerald orbs. "Think we can handle it?"

The Li Clan warrior smirked as well, his hands instinctively taking residence upon the lacquered hilt of his blade. "I think the question is whether or not it can handle us, ne?"

"Whatever you say, _Little__ Wolf." Sakura retorted with a soft smile._

Both Card Captors stood in a battle ready stance, Syaoran slightly before Sakura in means of protecting his love. Yet she too, inched forward, touching the shoulder of her heart's desire in a comforting gesture. _"We do things together now, remember? I'm not letting you protect me anymore."_

Syaoran blinked in incredulity at the outlandish declaration his sorceress had just articulated into his conscious. _"Not protect you? No, that's NOT happening."_

"Onegai Syaoran, I want you to know that I'm watching over you as well." The teen spoke softly yet with such significance and sincerity that the warrior could almost feel himself begin to comply. 

"But…" He protested; his amber eyes flickering with the deep distress he possessed of ever letting harm befall his pure angel.

"No buts, Syaoran." She winked. "Besides, there's always that old saying…"

"Nani? What old saying?"

The teen Mistress smiled affectionately to her sorcerer in awe of his adorable gullibility. "Two Card Captors _are better than one."_

But before the warrior could reply, monolithic columns of earth rose up around them, looming against the sky menacingly. They pushed up from the ground with undeniable force, shattering buildings and destroying the order of the marketplace. Syaoran glowered to the pilasters of mud and gravel in annoyance. "Great…after this is over the whole market will have to be rebuilt."

Sakura acknowledged her boyfriend's comment with a nod of her head and blinked in recognition. "I know!"

Before the warrior could question her, the Mistress of the Clow cards was already airborne on the winged staff, darting and zipping between the ever rising columns of earthen power with surprising agility. An intense feeling of panic swept over the handsome young man and he faltered, his usually sure and decisive steps broken with faults of anxiety. He was powerless to help her from the ground and he knew it. 

Meanwhile, Sakura flew over the span of the city, gazing down at her surroundings with intense scrutiny. _'Let's see…of all the Elements…which one can combat Earthy?'_

_Fire?__ No…Fiery is almost equal in force._

_Wind?__ Hmm…no, Windy is far too gentle._

_Water?___

Sakura grinned as she alighted softly onto the peaked rooftop of a corner shop, her emerald eyes focused intently as she analyzed her situation. The Card representing Earth had no longer been so lenient to its pursuers; where only colossal pillars had previously presented a problem, a new shape was beginning to take form from the earthen mass. The soil and rock coagulated into some sort of a snake, writhing and twisting its way to the sky with menace. Sakura took a slight step back in fear, her hands vaguely shaking on the cherry-colored Sealing Staff. Of all the Clow Cards she had faced so far…not one of them had ever seemed as threatening to her as the one now blocking out the late afternoon sun, the celestial orb illuminating the dragon-like earth with a golden glow, making it seem even more omnipotent than she had anticipated. The sorceress squared her shoulders in determination and inhaled a bracing breath. "No more games…" She twirled her wand about in the air and brought the bird-peaked tip down square onto the center of the enchanted card remaining poised in midair. "Watery!"

"Damn no!" Syaoran muttered underneath his breath. "At this rate, she'll get herself hurt or worse…" He shook his head to disperse the thought that had begun to form in his mind's eye.

The physical representation of Watery emerged from the Card in a mass of ocean blue power and slowly began to materialize into an elfin like creature. Her face was a pale blue, her eyes a brilliant shining sapphire; long aqua locks snaked about her shoulders, tiny drops of iridescent water particles clinging to her glossy hair. A fish-like tail replaced her legs and mystical fin like wings spread from her back, casting droplets of water whenever she shifted.

Immediately recognizing her task, Watery sped towards Earthy with an impish grin about her features; twisting and turning this way and that around the being. Earthy turned a split second too late and the current of water slashed through the earthen accumulation like a sharpened blade.

Sakura smiled to herself. "Yatta!"

Meanwhile on the ground, Syaoran closed his eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Maybe it was possible to use Watery after all." But something still made the handsome warrior uneasy, it should not by all standards have been _that easy. Sure enough, the sorcerer's fears were soon confirmed as crumbling earth reached his ears. "Oh no…"_

 "Watery come back." Sakura held the card for a moment in her hands and returned it to its rightful place nestled in her pocket. No something wasn't right, that resonance shouldn't be there.

Sakura spun to the sound and gasped in horror. It hadn't worked after all; Watery had only succeeded in temporarily disabling Earthy, not weakening it for capture. She clutched the staff in her trembling hands, her mind working frantically against time and the enchanted and blatantly dangerous adversary in her path. _'What should I do? Watery just couldn't cut it but…if I could bind it somehow…' The sorceress stole a furtive glance around her surroundings and her eyes widened in realization. _

All around her, the effects of Earthy's sudden and devastating earthquake were visible without fail but…the trees around the expanse were completely intact, hadn't moved an inch. _'All of the trees…that's it!' Sakura deftly passed her fingers over her pocket and summoned a card into her awaiting hands, tossing the geometric shape into the air and twirling her wand about before connecting to the power of the being held within the card. "Wood!"_

In reaction to the sorceress's growing magic, a being emerged from the flat surface of the Card in a tangle of vines, a few leaves fluttering from the creepers listlessly. Sakura giggled to herself as the charming form of Wood emerged from the tangles and smiled to its Mistress in unquestioned obedience. Long tendrils of olive-colored locks rested in soft waves on the entity's shoulders and here and there would manage to get tangled in the creeping plants covering her shoulders and snaking about her waist. Wood wedged her bottom lip between her teeth as she attempted to remove a lock of hair from the snarl it had encountered in the branches and Sakura laughed softly. "Wood…"

The Card raised her petite head with a nod and patiently awaited her task; the sorceress extended a slender finger in the direction of the regenerating earth mass and signaled for the gentle spirit to do her bidding. "Bind Earthy in your vines!"

Syaoran leaned on his sword casually…overwhelmed with the sense of satisfaction he felt at his love's ability to cope with such a hazardous situation.  "Well done, Sakura, well done."

The magical glyph of Clow underneath the feet of the female Card Captor began to glow with a bright light, an untapped power wind swirling about the lovely teen and lifting its audacious fingers under her honey locks in a strange rhythm. Her eyes were shut from the world in deep concentration; absorption of power and determination encompassing her focus as she felt her own powerful collaboration in this act.  Wood's leafy limbs shot towards Earthy with astonishing speed and latched themselves around the earth dragon in a fierce grip, every so often constricting the serpent further as it attempted to struggle. Sakura raised her wand above her head.

_Return to the form you were destined to be, Clow Card!_

She brought the mystical staff onto a point of seemingly solid air as the atmosphere around the bird-peaked tip shimmered and rippled with pure energy, a rectangle ostensibly appearing out of thin air and drawing the earthen mass in towards its glowing shape. It flickered for a moment before all the power of the entity seemed to become contained and settled. Sakura turned a blank card to the panting Wood and smiled gently. "Wood, you return now, too." The pretty Card closed her eyes and smiled in a gesture of thanks to her kind Mistress; her form began to writhe and twist becoming waves of green vines and tendrils, finally settling in one of two cards in the sorceress's hands. The one in question sighed and dropped to her knees tucking her cards into her pocket and grinning in approval as the substantiation of Earthy's destruction began to disappear…all buildings, shops, and paved roadways returning to their previous state.

"Sakura!"

The sorceress turned her head in delight to the gentle and deep voice of her boyfriend, willingly folding into his arms as he clutched her to his chest. She snuggled deeper into his warmth and murmured against his chest. "So…you leap tall buildings to hug me but you don't do a thing to capture Earthy."

Syaoran pulled back and his gazed at her in genuine remorse. "Gomen ne, Sakura; I was powerless against Earthy…there wasn't a thing I could do…even if I wanted to."

Sakura let an amused grin touch her lips. "I was just playing, you know." She fondly ruffled his unkempt, chestnut locks and planted a small kiss on his lips. "My poor gullible, gullible _Little Wolf."_

He mock pouted and resisted slightly when Sakura reached for his warm lips again. "Mou…I am _not gullible."_

"Hai…you're right."

"N-nani? I am?"

"Hai…we're _both gullible."_

Syaoran had to chuckle at the validity in his girlfriend's quip and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, savoring her warmth and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Sakura felt her knees begin to grow weak and she brought her free hand to the back of Syaoran's neck, gently massaging her fingers into his soft hair as he continued to embrace her.

All around them, the throngs of people in the marketplace began to awaken and stir from the drowsy effects of the Sleep Card's enchantment; mumbling in something analogous to confusion and the frustration at being awoken from their peaceful slumber. A young man attempted to console the young woman at his side and she seemed to ignore him in annoyance. Her tendrils of violet curls lay in disarray about her shoulders and she was nearly crushing the charcoal stick in her hands.

"Now, now…Tomoyo, calm down."

The teen in query faced her boyfriend with a frown, something like a scream barely contained behind her closed lips. "Don't you now, now Tomoyo me, mister!"

Hiragiizawa Eriol backed up in terror and held his hands up as a makeshift shield. "What are you so worked up for anyway?"

Laughter sounded from somewhere off to the side and the half-reincarnation of Clow turned his head to the raven haired teen nearly rolling with hilarity on the streets of the market. "Meiling-san…"

"That." Meiling stated simply, extending a finger towards a rooftop.

Eriol followed her signal with his cobalt eyes and blinked as he glanced to pair of embracing Card Captors upon the crown of an edifice in the distance and then back to his nearly livid girlfriend. "I don't get it…I thought we _wanted them to be together doing…that."_

"We do!"

"Then the problem is…?"

"The problem is she didn't get to capture it in a living still life." Meiling alleged as she rose to her feet and rubbed a bit of sleep from her crimson eyes. 

Tomoyo fell back to the pavement with a thud and covered her lilac eyes with pale fingers. "I'll _never be able to pull it off!"_

"Hai…not if Syaoran has anything to do with it." The magic-lacking teen quipped with a smile, laughing inwardly at the horrified expression that appeared on the artistic girl's features.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: *Peeks out from behind an impenetrable shield* Hehehe, oi minna-san! So…how has everyone been for the last two months that I haven't *cough* updated? I'm really, really, really sorry! I kept telling myself that I would write so much over the summer but…well I got sidetracked and I realized that the last time I updated this fic was June 24…goodness…that's the longest interval between updates that I've ever had. This chapter took me forever—though I don't know why, it's not very good at all—and I was actually reading a few Trory ((Tristan and Rory ~ Gilmore Girls)) fanfics that my friend has been having me read. Don't worry! S+S is still **_THE best couple and my main focus! So now that I'm a sophomore in high school, things have just gotten a little more complicated. I have a geometry class first thing in the morning, followed by a Writer's Workshop class, Spanish and then Literature fourth period. *Sighs* I have a lot of homework and I find less and less time to write my fics. This one was actually written over a span of two months so…hopefully none of you figured I dropped off the face of the earth. I promise I'll try to update more often but for now…just please review!_**

((I'd also like some feedback on whether or not anyone would like to see me write an Escaflowne or Evangelion fanfic…if you do, let me know: my new email is amamizu_no_miko@yahoo.com ~ you can still email me at blueprincess8714@aol.com, too.))

Feel free to email me!


	16. Chapter 16

Of Lions and Dragons 

Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

No…don't make me say it again.

Author's Notes:

Oh……boy. I'm dead, ne? I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story in a really, really, really, long time. I've been really busy with school and it's just been really hectic. Not to mention, I have finals and I've umm…been kinda busy (twiddles fingers)…uh playing Kingdom Hearts. I love that game! Wai! Almost beat it, too! Anyway, hopefully over Christmas break I will be able to write some more to make up for my…umm writing absence. 

Chapter 16

            The tiny golden sentinel gripped his stomach in pain, twitching and writhing as a tiny groan escaped his throat. "Argh…too much…" Kero stood on shaky legs and glanced around the expansive kitchens of the Li Clan Estate.

            It was a complete disaster.

Gobs of chocolate pudding splattered the cupboards, half eaten delicacies strewn about the counters. The door to the icebox was slightly ajar, ice cream dripping from the top shelf, a creamy chocolate pool forming on the firm interlocked stones of the floor.

            "Kami-sama…" Kero groaned and flinched. "If Sakura finds out what I did…" He paused and let a sly grin turn up the corners of his mouth. "That is…_if Sakura finds out."_

            With a final glance around the room, the Guardian Beast began to ascend from the counter and sped quickly from the disastrous kitchen, all the while closing his eyes and smiling to his cleverness and delightfully contented stomach. "Shiawase…"

            The Guardian Beast of the Seal was a tiny yellow blur as he sped through brightly lit corridors, blindly speeding with no direction.

            "ITAI!"

            Kero paused and blinked his beady blank eyes in perplexity. Where had that sound come from? Stealing a glance at his surroundings, the Beast blinked in confusion. "Where in kami-sama's name am I?"

            "We're in the library baka." Stated an injured Rhyu, rubbing his head where a small red lump had begun to form.

            A tiny vein twitched on the side of the golden guardian's temple and he faced his insulter with a vicious glare. "Nani?!"

            "Ne, your stupidity impairs your hearing, too?"

Kero glared back but said nothing. Instead he carefully scrutinized his surroundings. The two guardians now occupied a large room, impressive by all standards. A slightly domed ceiling above permitted golden rays of light to pour into the room, the warm paths lying upon the stone floor. Marble columns rose from the stones to support the elaborate ceiling above and endless rows of bookshelves stretched as far as one could see. "Sugoi…" He whispered in a near hush.

The warrior's guardian nodded with a proud smile. "Hai, it's pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Kero blinked and for the first time noticed the pile of worn, ancient tomes in disarray around the minute dragon. He faintly recalled seeing them somewhere. "Hmmm…those old books seem so familiar," he mused. "I think they're—"

"They're Clow-sama's notes."

            "I was _just about to say that!" He calmed slightly and descended to the ancient texts, lifting a paw under the worn cover and gazing intently to the kanji characters etched onto the yellowing pages. "Clow and his sloppy writing…"_

            "What d'ya say?"

            "Nothing much…just remembering."

            "Remembering what?"

            "Memories of my old master…Clow-sama." He paused and flipped a page. "Just the way he did things was so…off. Even his handwriting was eccentric."

            "Well…I'll give you that much."

            Both guardians paused; seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly the Beast of the Seal turned to his companion and studied him carefully. Sensing his new scrutiny, Rhyu turned to Kero. "What?"

            Kero concentrated his magic solely on the being in front of him, noticing the pale blue aura radiating about the minute dragon. The golden beast faltered and recoiled slightly.

            "You…" Kero seated himself on his bottom and rested his chin on his hands. "You're not a guardian of Clow are you?"

            Rhyu shook his head in negative as if embarrassed. "No."

            "Well if you don't mind me asking—"

            "I do."

            "Oi, oi hear me out."

            The dragon sighed, a small puff of smoke escaping through his fangs. "Fine."

            "Then…" Kero paused for a minute and then raised his tiny eyes to the dragon. "…What _are you?"_

            "A Li Clan guardian."

            "A wha?"

            "Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

            "Hai, like you could!"

            Rhyu sighed. "Will you ever shut up long enough for me to talk?"

            "Probably not."

            "Thought so."

            "But I can try!"

            Rhyu fidgeted until he appeared comfortable and sighed again. "Ever since the beginning of the Li Clan, there were always legends about Great Dragons that guarded the family. They were massive and wise and full of untapped power. They would aid each new sorcerer born into the family in everything he did; providing both a companion and Guardian." Rhyu paused and continued. "But somewhere along the way…the legends of the Dragon Guardians were forgotten and the Clan was left with only faint recollections of the beasts, leaving the family to fend for themselves."

            "So that's why the Clan is so powerful today…" Kero breathed. "Did Clow have a Dragon Guardian before, too?"

            "No…that's why he created you and Yue…by the time Clow was born, the legends of the Dragons were long forgotten. No one remembered until one day, a young Yelan stumbled upon ancient texts describing the legends in detail. She showed everyone but they all dismissed her discoveries as folly and insisted she return to her training. But she didn't completely forget. Everyday after her studies were over she would pore over the books, trying to find how these great beasts had come to be."

            "See where the Kid gets his perseverance, huh?"

            "Hai…anyway…after Yelan had assumed control of the Clan, she found she was expecting a Son. She wanted him to be strong without the power of a Dragon…both physically, mentally, spiritually and magically. So she created me…so I could serve and guard my master, Xiaolang."

            "But…if she wanted him to be strong without you, why the hell did she create you in the first place?"

            "I was to assist him when he reached his full potential. But by age sixteen, Xiaolang was _already reaching his full potential. It would be impossible for me to have any influence on him that would make him codependent on me. He was already fiercely independent."_

            "Yeah…I can see that." Kero laughed. "Sakura may look like a delicate flower but I believe she has nearly reached her full potential as well. The only difference is her magic is untapped. She doesn't realize just how much power lies in her fingertips." He frowned and his tone became serious. "But…she'll need all the power she can get…soon enough."

            "Is it…_him?"_

            "Hai…we won't have to wait much longer…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Sugoi! That was some capture Sakura!" Daidouji Tomoyo gushed happily, her pale hands turning her newest sketch this way and that. "I bet there are only a few cards left, ne?"

            Li Syaoran registered his hyperactive friend's words and stole a glance to the sleeping Card Mistress perched sleeping on his back. He then turned to the young man walking alongside the violet-eyed artist. "Hey Hiiragizawa…"

            "Nani?"

            "You're Clow's reincarnation, how many more Cards left?"

            Eriol laughed and sunlight flashed off his glasses. "Gomen, although I retain some memories of my past life, not all are known to me at present."

            Li Meiling arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean _'not all are known at present'?"_

            "Meaning I acquire more memories as time passes, whether they are important or not, pertaining to the Cards or not…that's undecided to me. The memories come back on their own, I can't select what I remember."

            Syaoran grunted and continued walking along with the rest of the small troupe.

            Eriol hovered back a bit and raised his eyes to the pale moon beginning to come over the horizon. He smiled a bit and chuckled. "Three."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kinomoto Sakura flopped down onto the sand and let her emerald eyes rest upon the star studded sky above.  A bird passed overhead and as if by some magical power, a warm and sultry breeze passed over her body. Moments later a strong hand gripped hers and she gazed into the intense amber eyes of the warrior Li Syaoran. Her heart skipped a beat and she sighed as he flopped down next to her on the sand. Her eyes widened and she smiled a little.

            "Syaoran…"

            He turned to her with a smile, sending a chill up and down her spine. "Nani?"

            "Are you feeling alright?"

            "Hai…why would anything be wrong?"

            The Card Mistress turned to face him on her side and rested her hand on her hand. "Because you just _flopped onto the sand. Not knelt, not sat but flopped."_

            Syaoran blushed a little bit. "Is…is that bad?"

            "No…" and she kissed his softly on the forehead. "It just proves to me that you are getting a lot more pleasure out of life."

            His hand traced a path down her cheek and he brought her face to his. "Thanks to you…you showed me life is about something more than attaining power. Arigatou."

            She smiled and closed her eyes as he gathered her up into her arms, pressing his lips softly to hers. 

            The aquamarine waves, darker in color by Night's touch lapped onto the shore repeatedly, not daring to touch the gently embracing pair on its shore. Soft moonlight shone down upon them, turning them into ethereal beings under the magical illumination. A kiss there, a touch here, each and every movement was loving and tender.

            _Drip_

            Sakura paused for a moment and mentally ignored it.

            _Drip_

_            Drip_

            Syaoran felt a drop on the tip of his nose and smiled into the kiss as Sakura gently brushed it away, running her fingers through his silky chestnut hair.

_            Drip_

_            Drip_

_            Drip_

_            Drip_

_            Drip_

_            Both teens paused as darkness washed over them, the Moon's light hidden behind dense clouds. The sand was now being littered with tiny dark spots, the rain falling hard and more forcefully. _

            "They always pick the absolute perfect times to strike, don't they?"

            "Hai…" Sakura carefully grasped the Key around her neck and stood to her feet. "This shouldn't be too hard." Her eyes closed and an otherworldly glyph appeared beneath her steady feet, a ghostly mist sweeping around her body once more. "Rain."

            "How did you—" The warrior never finished; in mere seconds a torrential downpour seemed to have intentions of drowning the handsome sorcerer.

            "Syaoran!? Daijobu?"

            Syaoran brushed a few soaked chestnut locks from his golden eyes and turned his glare to the giggling spirit above him. His finger pointed upwards. "Capture this evil little Rain giver, please."

            The physical representation of Rain made a small sound to express her displeasure and floated down to the warrior's level. Her pale blue eyes smiled happily and Syaoran lowered his sword for a moment as the adorable spirit hovered. Just hovered there, playing with the tiny raindrop shaped charm dangling from the tip of her forehead.

            "Kawaii…" Sakura breathed. "Just like a child."

            Rain giggled and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

            Syaoran grunted. "Hmmph…more like a demonic child."

            The tiny spirit frowned and put a hand forward, a small blue glow appearing in her palm. It began to glow and expand into a small fountain that rose upward, pooling in the sky over the group gathered on the beach. Amber and emerald stared on in wonderment as Rain made tiny and delicate movements with her fingertips.

            Suddenly she clapped and the airborne pool shattered into thousands of raindrops, further drenching the sorcerer and newly soaking the sorceress. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Cute, huh?"

            Sakura giggled and blushed a bit. "Well…" Her mind distracted itself from the incredibly appealing vision Syaoran made while completely soaked and desperately tried to focus her mind back to the Card. "It_ was kawaii."_

            "Yeah well it's not anymore. This little thing's getting captured." He flicked a yellow incantation paper from his vest and pressed it the blade of his sword. "_King of Thunder—"_

            "Stop Syaoran!"

            "Nani?" He asked bewildered.

            "If you call upon Thunder, you might kill it!"

            The warrior blinked and he lowered his sword in near shame. "Gomen ne, Sakura…I wasn't thinking…"

            Sakura shot him a reassuring smile and passed her hand over her pocket, summoning one of the Clow Cards into her waiting hand. "Perfect."

            With a graceful flick of her wrist, the Card flew from her hand and spun wildly in midair; her hands raised the Sealing Staff high above her head and she brought it upon the Card, the tip connecting with the seal and releasing the Spirit within.

            _"Watery!"_

            The tendrils of magic warped and writhed, taking the form of an otherworldly being, made of the purifying essence of water. Sakura pointed to Rain. "Bind Rain!"

            Watery obeyed and enveloped the tiny Rain spirit in an iridescent bubble. She struggled and struggled but the bubble was unbreakable. With a frustrated sigh, she fell back onto her knees and rested her chin in her hands.

            _Return to the form you were destined to be, Clow Card!_

            Rain faded into a stream of pale blue magic and was inexplicably pulled within the Card pulsing at the tip of the Sealing Staff. The Card shimmered for a moment and became visible, the small form of Rain closing her eyes and smiling. "Watery, you return, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tall figure clad in white robes stood staring out over the expanse of the beach, his gaze unblinking and stern. Tracing in fingers in an archaic fashion various symbols of unknown origin appeared in midair before him and two glowing rectangles materialized, spinning as they hovered. The being frowned and his blue ice-like eyes narrowed. "Too easy, it's too easy for them."

            He passed his hand over the rectangles and two beings of complete opposite balance appearing within the intricate border. "But it won't be so easy for much longer…this will be their hardest yet."

Locks of silver hair blew across his face and the pale moonlight passed over his body, washing him in its ghostly light. Yet under the Moon's power he seemed to glow with an aura of his own…a pale silver aura. He watched as two fingers strolled down the beach, hand in hand. "Demo…They haven't dealt with me yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **AN: So…what did everyone think? I'm sorry, this isn't a very good chapter, but I've had the worst writer's block and I feel like this is the worst thing I've written yet. I'd also like to point out that I'm a baka and a half and really do need to research things before I put them online and make a fool out of myself. In my other fic, Hanging by a Moment, I said that Yoko Kanno sang Yubiwa, but it was Maaya Sakamoto, ne? I dunno, I'm wrong one way or another so don't bash me for being wrong because…yeah. Lol.  Hmmm…what else? Well, let's see…I'm officially done ½ of my sophomore year of high school and this past semester I got straight A's! *turns chibi and does a little dance* Ahem, gomen…I usually don't dance in public ^_^. Like I said before one of the reasons I haven't updated in so long has been A) Writers Block and B) I've been so obsessed with Kingdom Hearts. If you haven't played it, do so. It's totally worth it. Yeah it's obvious where Disney takes part and where Squaresoft shines ((just watch the opening movie ^_^)) but it's an awesome game. Plus, Sora is a total cutie like Syaoran ^_~. Anyway…I'm obsessed with the Escaflowne movie and the entire soundtrack and…um…I saw Ah! My Goddess the Movie and umm…*running out things to say* and…I lost 37 pounds since I started writing this fic! *Realizes she should probably stop blabbing her entire life to the net and shuts up* Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will try to have a new one up soon!**

~*~*~Merry Christmas minna-san!~*~*~


	17. Chapter 17

Of Lions and Dragons

Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

Nope, nope, nope not mine.

Author's Notes:

Hell, this should be called 'pointless rambles' because that's really all I do here. *Bows* I'd like to apologize for the lame Chapter 16, it really sucked. I was in such a rush to put something up that I just put _anything_ up. I'm going to work really hard on this chapter or…try. Anyway, I praise *claps* all the people reading this who have already figured out the last two Cards and the now-not-so-mysterious-figure. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter more than last. Oh yeah! Baka me would like to add the mental link thing was too misplaced and I'm removing it. Ok now I'm really done.

Chapter 17

"She has to take a _what_?!" Li Syaoran stood defiantly from the elegant couch, his amber eyes ablaze with angry disbelief. 

The Li Clan Matriarch folded her pale, slender hands gracefully in her lap and looked across to her son standing just before the teen Card Mistress still seated; in shock internally no doubt but outside her expression was only that of slightly widened emerald green. "A test, Xiaolang."

"What the hell does she need a test for?" Syaoran sank back into the couch, his hand still grasped in Sakura's as she gently gave it a squeeze. "We've been through enough…" He added again more quietly.

Yelan gave the young couple a motherly smile. The fire cracked peacefully in the nearby hearth and the orange glow from the embers cast magical shapes across the three powerful beings in the room. Even in the dim light of the fire, no light shone brighter than the love of her son and his sorceress. Nothing burned brighter than the love of Sakura and Syaoran. True, the test was unnecessary—in her eyes—but to the Elders…well it was precaution and like it or not, she too had but no choice but to abide.

"I know you have…that's what makes your love so strong."

Sakura smiled and tightened her grip.

"But would you rather it have been easy? You wouldn't feel as powerfully about each other if it had been." She paused while she let her words sink in. "Think about it."

Syaoran ran a hand through his unruly chestnut hair and straightened to a more respectful position. "Alright Mother…" He questioned warily, "What is this 'test'?"

"I'm ready for it…" Sakura ventured determinedly.

"Oh no need to _be ready_ for anything, Sakura…"

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes once and then twice. "But I…"

Yelan laughed merrily, completely shocking her Son and causing him to make a double take. "Mother…"

"It's so stupid, completely trivial really. The Elders would just like to issue a small evaluation for Sakura, to determine her worthiness." At this she turned to Sakura with a wink. "And Sakura…if my son approves of you than you are more than worthy."

The teens blushed.

Yelan then placed her hands on either side of her armchair and the bracelets along her wrist jingled as she moved. "I told them it was a foolish and unnecessary task but the Elders are stubborn and refused to listen." She deliberately left out the part where they had mentioned Syaoran being a failure lest the warrior decide to prove the wizened men wrong firsthand. "But they did agree to a banquet."

"A banquet?" Syaoran was perplexed; banquets usually only occurred on _special occasions. "But Mother…why a banquet right now? There's no sacred day nearby, ne?"  
  
_

"No…just a new day to commemorate."

"New Day?" The Card Captors asked in unison.

"Yes."

"A new Day for what Li-san?" Sakura inquired nervously, her free hand toying with the tasseled pillow at her side and twisting the small threads through her fingers.

"The Day Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura will join the Li Clan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Various sounds filled the night air with the symphony of nature; the soft chirping of crickets from the pale moonlit flowerbeds and the calls of exotic nocturnal birds from the towering tropical foliage consumed the hearing of both figures walking among the white marble pathways leading through the expansive and lush Li Clan Isle gardens. Every so often Sakura would point out a pathway to turn down, Syaoran following without question and placing a kiss on her palm at every chance he attained. 

"And then Tomoyo and I went to…" Sakura trailed off.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and asked inquisitively. "What? What's wrong?"

Sakura was looking down a long row of trees; the tops had grown together over the path and created a naturally canopy, small blue flowers dangling from the vines. Sakura brushed one of the flowers with her fingertip and gently led Syaoran further into the opening. A barely noticeable mist crept from the end of the tree tunnel and curled about their feet. "What is this place?"

"I don't know…I never had time to explore all of the gardens." He grasped Sakura's hand tighter. "What do you want to do?"

"Not sure, I _feel_ compelled to go down it…Let's go."

The warrior nodded and the pair started down the tunnel, the pull of power getting stronger and stronger as they neared the end. Soon they once again emerged into the sultry summer air and Sakura breathed in deeply. "Oh Syaoran…"

The clearing was completely surrounded by tall and lush trees; the stars shining brightly above and the moon casting all of its light on the only other two things in the small sanctuary. "Is this place…sacred?"

Syaoran blanked. For once he didn't know; he vaguely remembered seeing this place somewhere…maybe as a child perhaps? He struggled with it for a while before finally answering. "I don't know…I'm not even sure _what this place is."_

It was indeed unlike anything either Sakura or Syaoran had ever seen. Besides the two magic-wielders, a lone ivory altar topped with a fountain emitting a constant flow of crystal clear water stood to the north end of the clearing. "Do you feel it?"

"I do, it's like…"

"Calling or something."

The teens stepped forward and an inscription on the altar began to glow, the fountain stopped and the image of the moon's reflection now became perfectly still. Syaoran stepped up to the rim of the fountain and gently tugged Sakura next to him. "Look." He commanded gently.

She obeyed and he too let his amber eyes rest on the surface of the perfectly still water. The image began to waver and showed two young people awkwardly meeting in a hot spring. The images flashed to a game of tag, the capture of the Fiery Card, flashing through each and every one of the Card Captors trials and tribulations, good or bad, memorable or not. They ended with the most recent experience on the beach with Rain and then the water clouded, stilled and the fountain resumed supplying it's basin with water. 

"She's right, you know."

"Who?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran placed his hand on the side of Sakura's face and traced his fingertips down her silky skin. "What she said…if things hadn't been so hard, I would never have realized how hard it would have been to lose you."

Sakura remained silent.

"We've faced death and won so many times…" His tone now became serious and his brows furrowed. "But what if…Sakura, what if we lost?"

The Card Mistress shivered from the harsh reality in his voice and to the now blank and chilly stare she received from his eyes. She knew it wasn't directed at her, this was his fear; the Almighty Li Syaoran's fear. Sakura placed her hand on Syaoran's laying upon her cheek and looked into his vacant eyes. "You're scared…aren't you Syaoran?"

He blinked and his eyes regained some of their coppery warmth. "More than you can imagine." The clearing hushed and hummed, almost pulsed with a force the teen knew was more than he and his love were ready for. Something beyond their imagination he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know about yet. "Don't you feel it Sakura? It's going to happen soon, something is coming…"

"The trial? Your Mother said I'll do fine—"

"It's not that."

"…I know." Sakura struggled inside, she knew he was right. "I know." She knew that the Elder's Evaluation would be nothing compared to some of the things she and Syaoran had already overcome. There was something else they had to prove their abilities with. The part that frightened her was not only doubt in her own abilities but the sheer vastness of power currently stronger than she and the handsome sorcerer. In the world of magic they were two beings with adequate power. Those with power did not in any way exclude other magic-wielders in the world more powerful than she. Sakura chuckled nervously. "It makes you feel kind of insignificant doesn't it?"

"Just a little."

"We'll just have to hope for the best."

Syaoran turned at the sound of Sakura's voice and a hopeful smile touched his lips as he watched Sakura bring her hands to her heart. "We will surely be all right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are you going?"

Eriol paused in the oak doorway, hand still poised on the frame. Tomoyo sat among mounds of fabric and sketches on the floor of the room they shared, her violet eyes wide with genuine curiosity. There was no accusation or concern in her sweet voice; she merely wanted to know where her boyfriend decided to wander to. And for just a moment, the boy second guessed himself; there should be no secrets here, right? 

He shrugged and seemed to swallow a lump in his throat. "Nowhere, just scoping out the Estate."

Tomoyo turned back to her work and held a yard of lavender silk in the dim light of the candle, surveying the cloth every which way and inspecting the intricately woven motifs. "Alright, well if you see any good spots to spy on Sakura and Li, don't hesitate to let me know, ok?"

"Of course." He exited and the room and just before shutting the door whispered. "I'll be back in a little while."

The door shut behind him, and Eriol leaned his weight against the wall and frowned. He knew it wasn't right to keep secrets…but was it his fault that his very life was based around secrets? The sorcerer decided it wasn't and continued through the halls and to the first floor; exchanging pleasantries with Li Clan residents as he passed and kind acknowledgements to the servants of the house; politely refusing any assistance. His hands hanging at his side opened and closed in anticipation as he came nearer and nearer to the North End of the Estate. Two great doors opened in response to his subtle and unseen beckon and he quickly scanned the room with his magic. "Visitors."

He happened upon a golden ball of fluff and a scaly ball, perched atop great books and seemingly absorbed into the texts. Eriol tapped them and Kero groaned. "Ah, human life…what're you doing here, Eriol?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Rhyu groaned and stretched in a catlike fashion, his claws scraping against the parchment.

The Clow Reincarnation again scanned his eyes over the ancient looking tomes, his smile odd for a moment.  "Catching up on some reading?"

"Mmm…sorta." Kero grinned sheepishly. "A _lot_ of catching up…I'd forgotten how much more there still is."

Eriol grinned with feign naivety. "Pardon? About what?"

"Like you don't know…" Rhyu alighted on the top of Eriol's head and hung down over his eyes, a trick he was quickly learning from Kero. "You're a reincarnation…come on, what's left?"

The sorcerer closed his eyes and shrugged. "Gomen, I can't remember."

"Ehehehe…" Rhyu muttered as he fell from the cobalt haired boy's locks. "That wasn't the answer we were looking for."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Curious Kerberos, ne? I was just exploring and I chanced upon…the Library."

Kero raised an eyebrow. The Hiiragizawa boy was usually cryptic and now he wasn't…something was off and the Beast of the Seal felt a familiar sensation along the edge of his senses. 

"Oh! That's right! Kero…Tomoyo told me the kitchen was just preparing dessert and—"

Kero gripped his stomach and rolled onto the cold stone of the floor. "Onegai…don't mention food."

"And Rhyu…" Eriol turned to the expectant dragon. "Meiling is going through your drawer…she was playing with some sort of…jeweled box?"

"Dammit! That little she-Brat! I told her to lay off!"

Without another word, Dragon and Beast sped from the room. "Perfect."  
  


Eriol raised both hands and pushed them together, the great doors closing in response. His hands parted and rose again, sealing the door with an impenetrable force field. It glowed a pale red to signify its seal and he nodded satisfied. "Now if I can just remember where it was…" 

Eriol walked up and down the never-ending bookshelves, removing and re-placing books when they didn't turn out to be what he was looking for. He sunk to the ground and toyed with the fabric of his collar. "I know it's in this library somewhere." Spirits sinking, he sighed. "Unless it's been removed by now." 

Suddenly he raised his head and his sapphire eyes locked onto a red book at the end of the opposite row. He summoned to book towards him but it remained on the shelf; instead it moved like a switch. The shifting of stones sounded from the farthest corner of the library and Eriol snuck around the bookshelves; his smile turning mysterious and dark. 

There in the floor, a pale light shone up from the ground, illuminating a winding staircase that seemed to descend below the island. Eriol descended the first few steps and commanded the stone secret passage to close behind him. He placed a pale hand on the wall for support and shivered when his fingers came into contact with the cold and damp stone. Descending step after step he glanced to the bottom, a glyph glowing golden and red in a circular piece of stone. When he reached the bottom, no doors were visible and Eriol reached for the cord dangling about his neck. He vaguely remembered Tomoyo asking him about it.

_"Ooooooo! How pretty? May I see it?" Tomoyo questioned, her violet eyes glistening over the prospect of finding a new fashion accessory._

_Eriol closed his hand over Tomoyo's small one that had begun to take it from his neck. "Gomen ne, this is something I never take off, I'll tell you about it one day…when I remember that is."_

He now removed this item and held it up in the torchlight of the chamber, small water drips sounding on the stone floor around him. 

It was a key. Like Sakura's but…not.

This one was adorned with a small sun at the tip, its golden rays stretching out in all directions. Eriol chuckled softly. "Release…" He commanded.

White mist swirled around the key, shaking and morphing it until it felt its task was complete and subsided; leaving behind a tall golden staff adorned with the same sun symbol. He thrust this staff into a tiny hole that had only recently appeared in the center of the glyph. The chamber rumbled and shook and the platform began to descend, Eriol quietly stepping its center and descending further into the cavern.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Onegai, Meiling hold still."

Li Meiling winced as Tomoyo carefully wrapped a tiny white bandage around her finger, covering the tiny teeth marks embedded in it. She tied off the last piece and released Meiling's hand. "There! All finished."

Meiling pouted and pressed firmly on the wound, bringing a bit of red to the center of the bandage.

"No Meiling don't do that! You're just going to make it worse!" Tomoyo admonished.

"So what?" The Chinese teen sighed and returned to scrutinizing her dresses. "It's not like it's the first time it's happened."

Tomoyo raised her hand to her mouth to hide the amused grin that began appearing on her features and Sakura slightly giggled from the corner of Tomoyo's room.

"I hate that scaly little demon!" 

Sakura giggled again and Tomoyo couldn't help the little titter that went through her as well. "What's so funny, you two?"

Sakura laughed at her vivacious friend's less then friendly attitude to her boyfriend's guardian and came to scrutinize dresses along with Meiling. "Nothing Meiling…nothing." And her smile widened when the Chinese teen raised and eyebrow and finally released the pressure she had been applying to her finger.

Instead the magic-lacking girl turned her attention to three dresses spread out along Tomoyo's bed. Her bottom lip was wedged in between her teeth as she fingered the hem of one, moving on to the next and slowly running her fingers over the fabric. 

Sakura and Tomoyo watched in avid curiosity; never before had the ruby eyed teen shown so much interest in petty attire, nor dressing up; frankly Sakura was confused and Tomoyo hopeful.

"I've never seen you this interested in dresses before, Meiling."

"Huh? Oh…" Meiling trailed off, her mind wandering and her eyes fixing blankly upon the embroidered dragons and camellia flowers stitched ever so carefully into the fabric. "Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you said that eventually I would find someone I loved…more than Syaoran?"

Sakura drew in a sharp intake of breath and immediately rushed to her friend's side. "I'm sorry Meiling…" 

The look in her eyes was the pain of hurting a friend and Meiling twitched the corners of her mouth into a smile at the devotion and sincerity Sakura showed to anyone. "No Sakura, don't worry. You two are happy and that's wonderful, you're the one Syaoran loves not me. Even if I wanted to I couldn't change it…breaking his heart would be painful enough without having to know I hurt you in the process, too."

"Meiling…" Sakura smiled genuinely to the new 'Meiling' that had only in the past few days begun to emerge and wrapped her friend in a tight hug. "You'll find someone, don't worry. I'm sure of it."

The raven haired girl giggled and barely missed rolling onto the carefully pressed dresses. "Thanks for the confidence Sakura but I think I'm doomed to be the spinstress of the Li Clan."

Tomoyo clicked her tongue and pushed aside her two friends, glancing first to the dresses and then to Meiling. "Now, now, now, my dear that is not true." 

"Yes it is." Meiling stated matter of factly.

"No it is _not." Tossing a few violet curls back over her shoulder, Tomoyo raised one of the dresses to Meiling and put it back, her face contorting and her head shaking in negative._

"Told you it was hopeless."

"Hush." Tomoyo chided as she raised the second dress, her head cocking to the left and then the right, and then once again announcing her disapproval. "Hmm…" She looked to the third dress and her lips broke out into a smile as she held it up to the front of Meiling. "Third times a charm."

"Hai…it'll look perfect on you Meiling!" Sakura quipped.

The ruby eyed teen blushed slightly from all of the attention. "You two really think so?"

Ushering her behind the changing screen, Tomoyo gave Meiling a hard shove behind it and walked back to sit near her best friend. "I know so."

Sakura glanced to Tomoyo out of the corner of her eye and frowned slightly. Something was off with the artistic teen; where normally every aspect of her being smiled, only her lips did so now. Her eyes were distant and clouded with worry, the sparkle faded into something Sakura couldn't place. "Tomoyo…"

The girl turned with a smile. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned, her smile seeming forced and strained.

"Something is bothering you…"

"No Sakura! Everything is fine, why would you think something is wrong?"

Sakura faltered. She didn't necessarily want to press her best friend on something she was not yet ready to reveal…but then again, if Daidouji Tomoyo wasn't smiling, then something in her world must be significantly disturbed. "Because…I can just tell; you're my best friend, if I can't tell when something is bothering you than I'm not worthy to be your friend."

"Sakura…"

By this time Meiling was seated nearby to the amethyst eyed girl. "Is it Hiiragizawa?"

"Hai…"

"What about him?"

"He hasn't come back yet…he left late last night and I suppose he must have gotten lost or…or…"

"Or?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't know…I don't know what to think anymore." Her eyes raised to the mirror across from the three teen girls, staring at her saddened expression and forcing a smile. "I love him dearly but sometimes I wish he was more open. I don't mind the fact that he has secrets; just the fact that he keeps so many from me."

Sakura traced her mind back to the day when Eriol first arrived in her and Tomoyo's village; how he had been so…off? Eccentric? She didn't quite know the word to describe it but he seemed lost in another time, so far back in the past that certain things in the present seemed to make little sense to him. It wasn't until he began to spend more time with the two girls that his demeanor changed from that one in the past to a normal teenage boy. That's when he and Tomoyo had started to fall for one another and from then on the two were inseparable. But Sakura never knew that he had secrets. "Sure he just appeared that one day…but secrets Tomoyo?"

"Hai…he's got loads of them." She stated dryly.

"I'm sure they're nothing major…after all, you know that he's Clow's Reincarnation; what other secrets could he have?"

Tomoyo winced. "Please don't say it like that…Eriol is a person all on his own; not just a reincarnation. Maybe at first…I don't know. It even confuses me thinking about this sometimes." She giggled a bit and dropped her eyes to her hands folded in her lap. "I love him for who he is _now, not for who he used to be. I don't even know that person…just who he is now, that's who I love."_

"I'm sure he'll tell you someday." Meiling reassured with a smile.

"Maybe…" Tomoyo trailed off and her fashion sense kicked into high gear as she practically dragged her two friends to sit in front of the mirror, almost magically reappearing with sparkling fashion apparatus in each hand. "But what am I sitting around here all depressed for? We've got a banquet to prepare for!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Li Yelan cast her eyes over the banquet hall, giving the spacious and elegant room a double check. Long silken banners stretched across the high and gold varnished ceiling, snaking from above to twist and wrap around the pillars until finally pooling on the floor in crimson bundles. Attendants dressed in their best attire stood proudly at the entrance to the grand room, guarding the massive doors with attentive eyes and critically surveying their fellow assistants as they darted about straightening plates or minimizing creases in the silken fabric covering the dining table.

Yelan stopped a fidgety attendant as he passed by her and lowered her voice, "Have you seen my Son?"

The attendant bowed respectfully, "I'm quite sure the last I saw him he was heading for the East Wing."

"And the Ca—I mean Kinomoto Sakura? Have you caught sight of her lately?"

"I believe Wei told me that Lady Meilin was assisting Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san in preparing for the banquet, ma'am."

"Alright, thank you." Yelan spoke in fluent Chinese. The attendant nodded and made a move to leave when Yelan caught his gaze with her eyes.

He fidgeted and wrung his hands in nervousness under the Matriarch's stern stare. Keeping his eyes to the ground and curiosity just a bit higher, he spoke, "Yes ma'am?"  
  


Yelan laid a comforting hand on the shoulder of the attendant and patted his shoulder gently, his eyes widening. "You've all done a wonderful job, I can't remember a time when the banquet hall looked this amazing."

The attendant sighed in relief and allowed himself a smile. "Thank you ma'am. You had mentioned that you wanted the hall to be 'magical' in order to come to par with the commemoration tonight." He turned to her, his curiosity of just what exactly would take place that night was starting to overweigh his passive timidity. "I suppose whatever you have planned for tonight is truly amazing, ne?"

Yelan's crimson lips curved into a smile and she near whispered. "Hai…it is."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it for Chapter 16 minna-san *saying very unenthusiastically*. You see the problem is…I got kind of bored with this story and I'm not even sure I want to finish it. Depending on how many people actually _want me to finish…then I will. I don't know, I also just haven't had time to write…school takes up soooooooooo much of my time and next year will be even harder. Can't believe I'm going to be a junior o_O...oh boy…*sighs* Anyway, I know there wasn't much S+S in this chapter but once S+S are together, there's only so much they can do, ((remove those minds from the gutter, I decided not to write that kind of story)); but I still have to finish, because…I just should! Alright look for Chapter…what's next again? Ok! Chapter 18! Ja minna-san!_


End file.
